El Viajero Tragedia: Obliteración Viral
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Un fic hecho en conjunto por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77. Narra lo que sucedería si una "Megaepidemia", azotara al mundo de Phineas y Ferb. Capítulo 14 subido.
1. Crónica de un caos anunciado

**Capítulo 1.**

**Crónica de un caos anunciado**.

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;).**

**Comentario del soldado dragon:**

**E****ste será el inicio de una serie sumamente intrigante y oscura, créanme cuando digo que las cosas empeoraran antes de mejorar, ya que cuando algo como esto pasa, el humano saca lo peor y lo mejor de su ser pues tu nuestro lector que serias capaz de hacer para sobrevivir, ¿Serias egoísta y te salvarías tu solo? o ¿Ayudarías a desconocidos? , ¿Matarías para sobrevivir?, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía.**

**Lo siguiente es información que el soldado dragon les brinda para que sepan mas en que baso su idea para este fic, así como una comprensión mejor. **

**Esta solo es una introducción a esta historia que mezcla un poco de las teorías más aceptadas, acerca de los peligros a si como las consecuencias de un fenómeno llamado "Mega Epidemias", fenómeno caracterizado por ser un virus o una bacteria que se propaga matemáticamente en una población dada, provocando una baja excesiva en la población de la misma.**

**Ejemplos claros: "La Peste Negra" y "La Fiebre Española", basándome en el especial de televisión de The History Channel llamado: "Después del Armagedón".**

**Sobre la teoría del caos algo más allá del Profesor Ian Malcom de Jurasick Park, se traduciría en una persona infectada por un virus o bacteria y que aun no presenta los síntomas, viajando una distancia, la cantidad de personas con las que tendrá contacto durante un viaje dado y la distancia que el recorrerá durante su viaje, se traduciría en la velocidad con la que dicha enfermedad se propague a nivel planeta. En un ensayo hecho por el departamento de defensa de Norte América donde un hipotético virus se propagaría de una punta a otra del planeta en menos de una semana solo en estado de latencia.**

**_I amar prestar aen_  
>"El mundo ha cambiado"<br>_Han mathon ne nen_  
>"Lo siento en el agua"<br>_Han mathon ne chae_  
>"Lo siento en la tierra"<br>_A han noston ned ´wilith_  
>"Lo huelo en el aire"<strong>

**Dicho por: Fangorn un Ent de la historia del Señor de los anillos.**

* * *

><p>Una mañana tranquila para los Flynn-Fletcher minutos antes de ir a sus colegios escuchan las noticias mientras desayunan.<p>

-Se han reportado 2400 casos de lo que podría ser un nuevo virus, el gobierno de corea no ha dado aun una postura oficial al respecto mas fuentes extra oficiales informan, que podrán ser casi el doble pese a los cercos sanitarios e intentos de contención.-Termino diciendo el hombre de las noticias.

-Eso se ve serio-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras comía su cereal

-Nada por lo que deban preocuparse-dijo su madre linda-apúrense llegaran tarde al colegio.

El pitido del autobús hiso que los hermanos terminaran su desayuno y salieran a abordarlo.

El sonido de un claxon fue lo siguiente que se escucho.

-Candace llegaron por ti!-dijo Linda Flynn

-¡Ya voy!-dijo la adolecente mientras bajaba las escaleras y se despedía de su madre-nos vemos después.

El único que seguía las noticias con un extraño interés era Lawrence parecía sumergido en una extraña reflexión.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-la mujer lo saco de su sopor.

-¿Sabes que tienen en común la peste negra y la influenza española?-Dijo el literato hombre a su esposa.

-¿No es otro de tus chistes históricos verdad?-pregunto linda con aparente apatía.

-No cielo ambas enfermedades devastaron el mundo conocido.-Respondió el hombre de lentes

-No crees que exageras-Dijo la mujer mientras recogía los platos del desayuno.-

-Eso fue a miles de kilómetros de aquí y mira -Dice señalando las noticias.-

-No hay un solo caso detectado en norte América.-

-Eso espero linda eso espero-Dijo mientras terminaba su taza de café.-

**En el autobús escolar**.

-¡Vieron las noticas!-Dijo Baljeet a sus compañeros camino a la escuela.

-Oye nerd si hablas de los de Asia-Bufo el bravucón Buford.-

-Solo será una escusa mas para lavarse las manos constantemente.-

-¡No te mataría hacerlo más a menudo¡-dijo Baljeet.-

-El salpullido de mi espalda me mata.-

**Mientras en el auto de la familia Hirano.**

-¿Vistes las noticias?-Preguntó Stacy a Candace.

-Fiebre aftosa, Enfermedad de las Vacas Locas, Gripé Aviar-Dijo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje-

-En unos meses solo será una enfermedad más a la lista.-

**Durante el almuerzo:**

-Oye nerd las clases terminaron.-Dijo Buford al ver a Ferb escribiendo en una libreta-

-Es hora de comer.-Termino diciendo el bravucón.

El chico peli verde lo miro un instante y regreso a su libreta.

-¡hola hermano como van esos cálculos!-Dijo el pelirrojo al unirse a la conversación.

-¡de miedo!-Fue lo único que dijo el chico al regresar a su labor.

-Hola ¿Que están haciendo?-La típica frase de Isabella.

-¡Ferb utiliza la teoría del caos, para determinar el riesgo del nuevo virus recientemente descubierto en el sureste asiático!-Respondió el pelirrojo con su típica calma.

-No creen que están exagerando-Respondió la pelinegra.

-¡eso esperamos!-Respondió el peli verde cuando le paso la libreta a su hermano.

Este la miro un momento y no encontró ningún error en sus ecuaciones.

-¡tienes razón hermano!-El peli rojo miro sorprendido por los resultados.-

-Espero que esta vez solo exageremos.-Termino diciendo con algo de preocupación en su voz.

**Ahora la escena se corta a un aeropuerto en California. **

-El vuelo número 7644 de AirCor. proveniente de Tailandia arriba por el andén número 5.-Dijo una voz femenina desde una cabina en el aeropuerto.

Un hombre de mediana edad arrastraba su maleta, aparentemente molesto de habar cortado sus vacaciones.

-te lo aseguro ni siquiera estuve en el área infectada.-El respondía las cuestiones de una persona al otro lado de su celular.-

-Al menos te traje un regalo.-

-¡Estaré en casa esta noche!-continuo hablando.

-Yo también te amo.-Dijo aquel hombre antes de colgar.

**Pasando a otra escena. Hace una semana en la zona del puerto de Danville más concretamente en la zona de****los muelles, algo inusual sucedió.**

Una gran cantidad de energía emanaba de una bodega abandonada, donde en otro tiempo, se guardaban equipos que los barcos usaban para la pesca.

Toda esa energía estaba acumulándose en un punto en específico y de pronto todo eso, tomo la forma de una especie de puerta y de allí emergió un extraño ser.

El ser que describo a continuación es otro ser de la raza Sombra, el Viajero conocido como: "Tragedia", aparece en mi fic: "La llegada del Viajero", en el capítulo 17: "La marcha de las Sombras".

He aquí su descripción:

Tragedia el hermano gemelo de Comedia, también un Viajero por cierto. A diferencia de otros gemelos estos dos vaya que son diferentes, pues mientras Comedia es muy alegre, su hermano Tragedia es muy serio, callado y poco paciente en ciertas cosas, tiene a veces un modo despectivo cuando está enojado lo cual es frecuente por cierto. Su máscara es la de una especie de cráneo plateado con una especie de líneas azules dibujadas a modo de adorno, su ojo derecho es de color azul cielo y su ojo izquierdo es negro como la noche.

Sus ropas son conformadas por una túnica azul oscuro, camisa negra, pantalones grises y zapatos tan negros como el carbón. En cuanto a sus poderes, es un maestro de la hidroquinesis (el poder de controlar el elemento agua con la mente), así como un gran espadachín, su arma principal es la hermosa espada "Ventisca", hecha con un raro cristal transparente y con la cual puede rebanar o congelar a sus oponentes según desee. También porta un montón de dagas y cuchillos con diferentes efectos, ya saben veneno, explosivos, paralizantes y congeladores por supuesto.

Cuando va a otros mundos siempre lo hace al lado de su hermano Comedia, y aunque teniendo ciertas diferencias, saben hacer bien su trabajo, suelen presentarse en los mundos a los que van, al principio haciendo obras de teatro, cosa que se les da muy bien por cierto.

En las que cuentas historias de su mundo y de otros a los que han ido, de ese modo ganan la confianza de la gente y ello conlleva a que luego puedan hacer alianzas y adquirir conocimientos útiles para su causa de compartir y esparcir el conocimiento y sabiduría de otros mundos.

Tienen una hermana menor llamada: "Melodía", ella es una cantante muy famosa en Magishaterra su mundo, con ella siempre se han llevado bien y ella se hace cargo de escribirles muchas de las canciones que presentan en sus obras de teatro a través del vasto universo.

Aunque en esta misión el Viajero Tragedia, quiso probar suerte en un mundo humano, haciendo solo el trabajo.

Este Viajero había llegado, desde un mundo conocido como "Magishaterra". Su misión igual que la de cualquier Sombra que se dedique a la profesión de Viajero, era la de reunir conocimientos, sabiduría o historias de otros mundos con ayuda de un artefacto conocido como "Biblioteca Portátil", para luego de cierto tiempo cuando el Viajero viera que ya había reunido una buena cantidad de información volviera a su mundo.

Y llevara consigo toda esa información hasta la "Biblioteca Arcana", un lugar único en su tipo para que ahí la información reunida en la "Biblioteca Portatil", fuera puesta en unos estantes especiales y por medio de la magia de ese lugar se esparciera a través de todo el universo por medio de los sueños, las visiones, las inspiraciones e ideas.

Cuando al Viajero Tragedia le fue dada esta misión no se mostro muy complacido ya que era un mundo humano a donde tenía que ir y hasta ahora la raza de las Sombras no había tenido muy buenos resultados con ellos, pues muchas veces tenían que esconder su verdadera identidad, ya que al parecer los humanos se mostraban recelosos hacía seres de otros mundos.

Cuando llegaba a ese tipo de mundos eran pocos los humanos en los que podían confiar y mostrar su verdadera identidad.

Por lo cual era muy pocos los mundos humanos donde los Sombras pudieron hacerlos sus aliados, y darse a conocer.

Desde que llego Tragedia, se puso a vivir en aquella bodega abandonada, además siendo un maestro de la hidroquinesis, un puerto era un lugar ideal para él.

Anduvo explorando aquel mundo, en la forma etérea, así nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia y pudo investigar a aquel mundo y a sus habitantes sin ningún problema.

En una corta semana se sorprendió por lo que un par de niños de la raza humana podían hacer. Los nombres de esos niños eran: Phineas y Ferb, quienes hacían grandes inventos y cosas increíbles con ellos.

Así como también de la extraña situación, de su mascota ornitorrinco, quien era en realidad un agente secreto, que luchaba contra un científico malvado conocido como: El Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, para evitar planes supuestamente malvados.

Aunque en opinión de Tragedia aquellos planes eran patéticos y el que los hacía era un fracasado, que daba más lástima y pena ajena, que miedo o respeto como se supone que debía hacer un verdadero villano.

-Vaya quien diría que de la estirpe de Adán y de Eva, podría encontrar gente provechosa, aunque aún así todavía no tengo mucha confianza en ellos.-Dijo Tragedia despectivamente.-

Sin embargo una semana después de todas las cosas tan sorprendentes que vio en ese mundo, se percato de que algo grave esta por suceder, pues los seres de la raza Sombra, tienen los sentidos más despiertos y desarrollados que la raza humana.

-Ya viene, ya se aproxima, otro tiempo de purga llega, es lamentable pero así pasa por lo general en mundos en evolución como este.-Decía Tragedia indiferente mientras se comían un gran pescado en aquella bodega.

Y continuó con aquel monologo.

-Ya puedo sentir como uno de los Jinetes se acerca y desatara su poder con gran furia, es seguro que me voy a entretener, viendo como estos humanos sacan lo mejor o lo peor de ellos.-

-Es seguro que Azrael el ángel de la muerte tendrá mucho trabajo en los próximos días.-Dijo antes de darle un buen sorbo a una copa de vino tinto y con su misma voz indiferente y seria.

-El desastre ya viene, esta es la calma antes de la tempestad.-

-Me pregunto si esto hará valorar a los humanos, lo que ahora tienen y están a punto de perder, eso tendré el gusto de poder contemplar.-

-Y los políticos y las putas dirán: sálvanos. Y yo diré: No.-Termino diciendo el extraño ser mientras que se asomaba por una ventana hacia el horizonte.(Haber si adivinan a quien hago una parodia homenaje con esta frase.)

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del primer capítulo.<strong>

**B****ien para aquellos que como yo, hayan visto "Después del Armagedón", no crean que pasara exactamente lo mismo ya que como dijimos, solo es en base, pero no echa en favor de más una advertencia, pronto se verán cosas más fuertes, se avisara en cada episodio los temas y cosas a tratar.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragon.**


	2. Cuenta regresiva

**Capítulo 2.**

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;).**

**El soldado dragon es quien hace y describe todo lo que tiene que ver con la epidemia y yo por mi parte pongo la historia que uno de mis Viajeros vive cuando llega a este mundo en caos.**

**Comentario del soldado dragon:**** Partes de esta capitulo contienen suposiciones y conjeturas nada de esto es real, espero describir las imágenes lo mejor posible. **

**Advertencia: Contenido de uso de armas de fuego en jóvenes, muertes violentas, lenguaje ligeramente inapropiado para todos los géneros, violencia racial y lenguaje de odio, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**Comentario mío, el Alquimistaarcano77:**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía.**

**Nota: Al Viajero Tragedia no le afecta la enfermedad que se desata en este mundo, ya que siendo un ser de otro mundo, sus anticuerpos son diferentes y más resistentes.**

"**Mire y vi un caballo blanco y el que lo montaba llevaba un arco en la mano. Se le dio una corona, y salió triunfante y para triunfar"**

**Apocalipsis. Capítulo 6, versículo 2.**

* * *

><p>En ese momento un jinete blanco apareció de la nada en una zona de Asia, por alguna razón nadie se percataba de su presencia, o más bien era que simplemente nadie lo veía.<p>

Entonces dirigió su vista al horizonte y hablo con voz de gran autoridad y dijo lo siguiente:

_-Si han de comer o beber sus alimentos cubriré.-_

_-A su ganado heriré, sus animales morirán.-_

_-Hasta sus sueños entrare, hasta romper y doblegar.-_

_-Plaga yo soy, espada de destrucción soy así lo dijo el señor.-_

_-El tiempo en que ustedes disfrutaban ha terminado y así ustedes lo quisieron del cielo caeré como fuego en cada campo y población.-_

_-Él me ha seleccionado y está encomienda me ha dado, en su nombre seré calamidad.-_

_-Miren su hogar reducido a solo dolor y ruina, miren a los inocentes que sufren por su arrogancia y necedad.-_

_-Como langosta llegare, a cada campo y cada flor hasta acabar con su verdor.-_

_-Mi furia desatare por orden de mi señor.-_

_-Mírense humanos perdiendo el tiempo acumulando rencores, no desean otra cosa.-_

_-Seré cruel y despiadado, no me importa nada en verdad, esto continuara y a ningún lugar ustedes irán.-_

_-Así dijo el señor y tal vez su final esta vez será.-_

-¿Qué pasa cuando el mundo se pone de cabeza lenta e inexorablemente?-

Candace empaca mientras ve por la ventana como en todo su vecindario, familiares suben a sus vehículos

-¿Cuando al parecer ha llegado, todo ha terminado?-

-Al principio solo pensábamos que todo pasaría rápido más pronto nos dimos cuenta que no ara así.-

**Ahora busquen y escuchen la canción: The End of Evangelion: "Come Sweet Death".**

**Asia devastada con casos de la plaga blanca como ha sido llamada, desde Vietnam hasta Rusia las autoridades se han declarado rebasadas. Japón reporta no menos de medio millón de muertes y no cuantifican cuantos infectados, pequeñas aldeas en China se ha convertido en pueblos fantasmas, en la India en una medida desesperada por contener la plaga blanca se ha prohibido la cremación de cuerpos y el arrojo posterior de las cenias en el rio Ganges lo que ha desatado un descontento social por parte de los fieles en el hinduismo.**

**Con casos desde Europa oriental hasta Portugal, Europa lucha contra la mayor amenaza biológica desde la influencia española. Inglaterra reporta miles de muertos y un número no cuantificado de infectados, la familia real ha sido llevada a un punto secreto.**

**Alemania Francia e Italia reportan que ciudades enteras están en casos graves, grandes descontentos sociales se generan a medida que los servicios de salud se llenan con los miles de agónicos infectados.**

**Medio oriente tiembla a pesar que la ONU intenta por todos los medios mantener la calma y declarar que esta es una enfermedad biológica y no un arma. Radicales de Israel y Palestina se culpan mutuamente de la infección y lanzan ataques furtivos unos contra los otros, las autoridades no saben que ha causado más daños, si las armas o la enfermedad ya que no ha sido posible cuantificar victimas.**

**África devastada zonas enteras se han convertido en verdaderos pueblos fantasmas, las precarias situaciones en algunas zonas de África han permitido que la devastadora Plaga Blanca arrase aldeas enteras. A eso se suman las trifulcas entre grupos opositores lo que ha llevado a la ONU a intervenir en este continente con las fuerzas de los cascos azules.**

**Un éxodo masivo se reporta en Sídney la ciudad más grande de Australia, cientos intentan escapar de la cuidad donde los casos de la Plaga Blanca se reportan por cientos.**

**Desde Chile hasta Canadá, los servicios de salud están al borde del colapso, las autoridades de Sudamérica reportan un lleno total en los hospitales más grandes. **

**Los países de Centroamérica han tenido que recurrir a la crema masiva de cadáveres, México reporta un colapso total de los sistemas básicos de salud así como un grupo de descontentos sociales especialmente en las zonas fronterizas de Sudamérica y Norteamérica, Canadá se ha declarado en desastre cuando aún en la parte más alejada de este país nórdico se han reportado casos de la Plaga Blanca.**

**Con casos desde California hasta Nueva York, no hay un solo lugar de la nación donde la enfermedad no haya aparecido, las autoridades sanitarias de las islas de Hawái reportan que pronto serán rebasados por los infectados y muertos. **

**Alaska el estado más alejado de la Unión Americana, reporta los primeros casos de la Plaga Blanca.**

**-**Cuando se reportaron los primeros casos en Danville, muchas personas empezaron a retirarse de la ciudad a buscar refugio, la cuidad lentamente se quedó vacía. Las escuelas a nivel básico fueron las primeras en cerrar, seguidas por las secundarias y preparatorias, así que no vería muy seguido a mis amigas Stacy y Jenny.-Narraba Candace en su mente.

**La OMS declara que a pesar del esfuerzo internacional no se ha dado con la vacuna o cura para la plaga blanca, pide no entrar en pánico ya que se hace todo lo humanamente posible para su contención y cura.**

**El reloj del apocalipsis por primera vez en la historia desde que fue instituido se ha colocado en un minuto antes de la media noche, la comisión del mismo dice que tal vez sea demasiado tarde para detener lo inevitable. Se ha declarado ley marcial a nivel nacional.**

**Ahora dejen de escuchar la canción anterior.**

* * *

><p>-La universidad cerró así que mi papa ya no iría a su trabajo por un tiempo o por lo menos es lo que dijo él, mamá como pudo se aprovisiono de algunas cosas ya que todas las tiendas se declaraban agotadas. Al parecer mis hermanos empezaron a actuar más extraño de lo normal, parece que planean algo y por primera vez no quiero y tal vez no deba acusarlos.-Pensaba Candace.<p>

-¿Que será de nosotros?-

Alcaldía de Danville.

-Nos reportan un total de 1000 personas muertas y cientos de infectados. Ha habido no menos de 70 deserciones de personal médico a nivel local, ahora han desertado no menos de 26 elementos policiales.-Reportaba el asistente del alcalde al alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz.

-Señor si seguimos así no habrá suficientes policías para mantener el orden en las calles.-

-¿Qué hay de la guardia nacional?- Inquirió Roger.

-Están sobre saturados señor no saben si puedan auxiliarnos.-Respondió su asistente.

-Convoquen a una guardia civil-Exclamo Roger Doofenshmirtz.

-Está loco señor, no hay tiempo para revisar todos los expedientes.-

-Solo hagan lo que les digo es por el bien de la ciudadanía.-Termino diciendo Roger Doofenshmirtz.

Mientras tanto en el edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados:

-Esto es malo hasta para mí-Exclamaba el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

-Señor teléfono.-Dijo el Norm el robot sirviente del doctor.

-Gracias Norm-Contesto el doctor.

-Has visto las noticias últimamente Heinz.-Decía su ex esposa Charlenne desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Si lo sé esto es muy grave.-Dijo Doofenshmirtz.

-Hay que salir de la ciudad antes que sea muy tarde.-Dijo Charlenne

-Sí creo que lo mejor es salir de la ciudad.-Dijo el científico alemán.

-Te opones a que nuestra hija permanezca conmigo.-Dijo Charlenne

-No, no me opondré ella estará más segura contigo que conmigo.-

-¿Crees que sea seguro salir en auto?-

-No será mejor que las lleve yo, después iré a un refugio.-

-Como aras eso. Inquirió la mujer de pelo negro y lentes.

-Trabajo en algo.-Dijo al último el doctor.

Casa Flynn-Fletcher:

-Repasemos hermano.-dijo cierto pelirrojo.

-Balas de protección elaboradas con pimienta negra, azufre y comprimido de cloro.-

-Directo en el rostro aturdirá a alguien por horas.-Respondió el peli verde.

-Látigo tipo tea ser con una descarga de hasta 800 voltios.-Dijo Phineas

-Noqueo instantáneo y fácil recuperación.-Completo de decir Ferb.

-Esferas cegadoras, cada una de estas es capaz de dejar ciego a un grupo de hasta 20 personas a menos de un metro de distancia por 20 minutos. Describió Phineas.

-Si no te ven no pueden atacarte.-Dijo luego Ferb.

-Mini-ballesta puede disparar una flecha de aluminio a 30 metros de distancia.-

-Y capaz de atravesar concreto solido.-

-Con suerte no usaremos nada de esto puede ser peligroso, ¿oye y Perry?-Pregunto el niño pelirrojo.

Guarida secreta del Agente P:

-Agente P. como sabrás enfrentamos la crisis más grande a nivel mundial desde la pandemia de fiebre española, con casi dos octavos de la población mundial infectados e incuantificables muertos y una sociedad al borde del mismo colapso.-Le decía el Mayor Monograma desde la pantalla de su guarida y continuo diciendo:

-La O.S.B.A. ha decidido organizar el programa ARCA, con el cual esperamos salvar parte de nuestra actual civilización, nuestros ingenieros y científicos así como sus familias serán llevadas a banqueros seguros en áreas protegidas a nivel mundial, así como también nuestros agentes. Así pues agente P es tu decisión unírtenos o quedarte con tu familia, pero de hacerlo te quedaras por tu cuenta, elige con cuidado agente P.-Dijo por último el Mayor Monograma.

Casa de la familia Hirano:

-¿Mama que paso?, pensé que estarías en el hospital hasta tarde.-Pregunto la chica a su madre.

-Hija hay que irnos.-Respondió su madre.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la joven.

-Deserte del hospital.-Finalmente dijo la mujer.

-Mamá, hiciste que.-Pregunto pasmada.

-Hija ya no hay hospital solo es una enorme morgue.-Dijo finalmente la mujer.

-Por favor hija empaca hay que irnos.-Dijo la mujer al momento de ir a su estudio.

Casa Johnson:

-No sobrevivió-Dijo entre llantos la señora Johnson ante la muerte de su hija.

-Ya no hay razón para quedarnos, Jeremy nos vamos.- Dijo un afectado señor Johnson.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-Pregunto el chico rubio.

-A cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.-Repuso el hombre al levantarse azorado de su sillón.

Casa Flynn-Fletcher.

Lawrence saca una caja de metal gris, cuenta con dos cerraduras de llaves circulares, con algo de miedo saca las llaves una de su bolsillo otra de su escritorio y con una oscura sensación la abre, revelando dos escuadras 9 milímetros, a su lado dos cajas de balas y cargadores llenos.

-Nunca pensé que algún día las usaría.-Dijo para sí cuando las saco para limpiarlas y cargarlas.

Linda miraba la parte trasera de su auto revisando que nada se le olvidara

-Comida, agua ropa,...no, no se me olvida nada.-Dijo cuándo cerro la cajuela del vehículo

Habitación de candace

-Si entiendo tú también te vas.-Respondía a su amiga Stacy-si lo sé, se lo que dije y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. (Se refiere Candace, a cuando creyo en el anterior capítulo, que este virus sería algo pasajero, y ahora se da cuenta de la terrible realidad).

-Espero volverte a ver algún día escucho a un lado del teléfono.-

-Yo también, yo también.-

-Sé que no fuimos muy cercanas pero créeme que eres una de mis mejores amigas Jenny.-

-Gracias y suerte Candace nos volveremos a ver lo presiento.-Respondió la chica hippie.

-Lamento lo de tu hermana.-Dijo Candace a Jeremy.

-Descuida, ahora está en un mejor lugar.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Entonces te vas no es verdad.-

-Si ya es hora aunque no sé a dónde iremos.-

-Ni nosotros tampoco.-

Pausa dramática y agónica.

-Sabes que te amo.-

-Si lo sé.-

Corte de la llamada.

¿Perry dónde estás?-Preguntaba el pelirrojo al buscar a su monotrema, viendo que habían dejado la contestadora prendida y que había un mensaje.

¿Quién será en un momento como este?-Se dijo y decidió reproducir el mensaje antes de desconectar el aparato para su sorpresa la vos era la de Isabella.

-No sé si llegas a escuchar este mensaje pero si no lo digo ahora tal vez nunca lo sepas, y eso me lastima mucho. Phineas te amo adiós. bip

-¡Isabela!-fue lo único que dijo ya que había visto el auto de la señora Vivian marcharse hace escasos 10 minutos.

El peli verde sacaba lo último que necesitaría para su viaje, suspiro profundamente y solo dijo:

-Nunca pude decírselo.-Se dijo a si mismo pensando en su querida Vanessa.

-¡Oh hay estas Perry!-El pelirrojo intento disimular su tristeza con su gran sonrisa de siempre, cuando su querida mascota salió de por debajo del sofá.

-Grrrr.-Dijo el ornitorrinco cuando se acercó a consolar su amigo.

Los chicos salieron lentamente de su casa y subieron sin hablar en el auto dispuesto a salir de esa zona y buscar refugio con la esperanza de un día regresar a ese lugar y reencontrarse con sus seres queridos

-Espera Candace.-Dijo el hombre de lentes.

-¿Que pasa papa?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡Toma!-Discretamente le entrega una de las escuadras.

-¡Papa!-Candace miro azorada lo que su padrastro le entregaba.

-Úsala solo como defensa.-Le pide en un tono serio muy impropio de él.

Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

En el pent-house de Doofenshmirtz, una nave se divisa, ahí el planea marcharse del Área Limítrofe con su familia. Dejaría a su ex esposa e hija en una zona segura y después se marcharía a una isla malvada privada donde como otros miembros de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. se prepararían para una conquista global ya que como quedaría el mundo, su superioridad tecnológica les bastaría para conquistarlo.

-Cuantas cajas más faltan Norm.-Pregunto el científico a su autómata.

-Unas cuantas más y todo será cargado señor.-Respondió el androide.

-Debo decir que me impresionas Heinz.-Dijo Charlenne al ver la nave.

-Gracias, si me excedí esta vez.-Dijo el científico.

-Vanesa apúrate.-Nos iremos en cuanto Norm termine de empacar.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

-¿Qué demonios estara pasando?-Dijo linda cuando vio hombres fuertemente armados, rondando en autos civiles de la ciudad, todos tenían en sus brazos unas bandas amarilla de la guardia civil.

-Debe ser la guardia civil que organizo el alcalde.-Dijo su esposo también nervioso.

Finalmente llegan a una de las salidas de la ciudad donde se encuentran en un embotellamiento.

-Este será un largo día.-Dijo Linda suspirando.

-Por qué no avanzamos.-Dijo la señora Hirano al verse envuelta en el embotellamiento.

-Debimos esperar a mañana.-Dijo el sr Johnson al ver la enrome fila de autos.

Unos autos más adelante, miembros de la guardia civil caminan entre los autos aprovechando el embotellamiento, caminan lento, como buscando algo.

Uno de ellos mira a un solitario hombre de rasgos asiáticos al mando de un auto compacto.

-No es el señor Robert de la tienda de electrónicos.-Pregunto Stacy al ver que una persona se acercaba a él.

-Sí lo es.-Respondió su madre, cuando un sonido la dejo helada.

Pantalla dividida en todos los autos mencionados.

-Ese fue un disparo.-Dijeron todos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Un grito histérico se escuchó, un miembro de la guardia civil había disparado contra el hombre sin medir media palabra a quemarropa arrebatándole la vida.

-Corre.-Dijo laconia la madre de Stacy cuando vio que él las había notado

-CORRE…-Grito al momento de salir de su vehículo pues él ya le había apuntado con su arma.

Una estampida humana se genera cuando más armas son detonadas, muchas de esas balas son mortales.

-Retrocede.-Pide linda a Lawrence.

Al hacerlo se estrella contra otro auto que se acercaba dejándolos atrapados.

-Bajen del auto, pidió Linda y solo lleven lo necesario.-

Así lo hacen pero en ese momento la estampida humana llega a ellos obligándolos a separarse

Mientras tanto en la Alcaldía, varios miembros del gabinete hablaba con el alcalde Roger y le reportaban la terrible situación que se estaba desatando.

-Miembros de la guardia civil han atacado a cuanta persona de rasgos asiáticos ven o aquello que no les agrade o intenten detenerlos.-

-Se reportan robos y disturbios en toda la cuidad, la guardia civil está detrás de la mayoría.-

-Le dijimos que esto era una locura se infiltraron ladrones de otros estados y varios grupos que el FBI declaro peligrosos.-

Roger Doofenshmirtz, se sentía atrapado, su solución improvisada había desatado un pandemónium en su ciudad.

-Creo que tenemos otro problema señor.-Dijo su secretaria al ver a un enorme grupo de persona armadas ir en contra de la alcaldía.

¿Qué paso haya abajo?-Dijo Charlenne al ver que la ciudad se había hundido en el caos.

-¡Es mejor irnos ahora!-Dijo Heinz mientras el autómata llevaba las ultimas cajas.

-¿Quién demonios será?-Dijo fastidiada la gótica cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Dejémoslo así, al fin no es mi problema.-

Cash, el sonido de la violenta ruptura de la puerta es escuchado por las personas en el pent-house.

-¡Vanesa!-Gritan los Doofenshmirtz al entrar y ver la situación.

-¡Roger!-Dijo perplejo el hombre cuando vio que su hermano y varios miembros de su gabinete habían irrumpido violentamente en su casa.

¿Qué significa esto?-Grito la mujer al ver que su hija era sujetada y le apuntaban con un arma.

-No se mueva o ella no lo cuenta-Dijo las secretaria del alcalde.

-Escucha Roger, es tu sobrina, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.-Dijo calmo el científico.

La mano del científico buscaba su arma de rayos más…

-Aléjese de esa arma o cosa, o ella lo paga.-

El hombre no tuvo más opciones que obedecer.

-¡Dile a tu chatarra que se aleje de esa nave!-Ordeno el alcalde su hermano.

-Norm has lo que te dicen.-Dice apático el hombre ante la situación.

El alcalde y sus acompañantes lentamente se acercan al transporte, aun usando como escudo a la chica gótica, lentamente fueron subiendo al aerotransporte, al final de un fuerte empujón arrojaron a Vanesa fuera y cerraron la compuerta de la nave.

Dentro el alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz se acomodó en el asiento del piloto y encendió la nave.

-Finalmente mi hermano hace algo útil.-Dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

-Hija está bien.-Pregunto Charlenne.

-Si eso creo dijo al revisar que no estaba herida.-

Heinz solo miro alejar su nave antes de sacar un control remoto.

-¡Nunca vote por ti!-Dijo y apretó el botón rojo del centro haciendo que los motores de la nave explotaran en una enorme bola de fuego llevando a pique a la nave con sus ocupantes.

-Señor una enorme multitud no tardara en arribar a la zona.-Indico el androide Norm.

El activo un mando de la pared y del piso emergió un conducto de escape.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Charlenne.

-Su sistema de escape, pero solo es para uno.-Dijo Vanesa.

-No te separes de esto.-Dijo el hombre antes de empujar a su hija a la capsula de escape y accionarla.

-Mamá. Papa.-Grito cuando vio a una muchedumbre furiosa, entrar por la fuerza a la casa de su padre.

En ese momento todo era un caos la ciudad se había sumido en una locura completa, solo se escuchaban gritos y disparos por doquier. El pelirrojo de cabeza triangular apenas había evadido a la estampida humana, más se encontraba solo sin poder divisar a su propia familia.

-Papa, Ferb. Mama, Candace me escuchan.-Grito el pelirrojo, mas solo el sonido de la locura urbana se escuchaba o eso era antes de que una vos llamara su atención.

-Auxilio mama donde estas.-Escucho una voz que le resulto más que familiar.

-¡Isabela!-Grito el chico al momento de encaminarse a donde ese escuchaba la voz.

-Alguien que me ayude.-grito Isabela intentando que alguien la auxiliara se había separado de su madre tras los disparos y la estampida humana.

-Isabella.- ahora si alucinaba en una situación como esta su mente le juega la mala pasada de oír la voz de su amor.

-Isabela estas bien.-dijo el Pelirrojo cuando le dio alcance.

¡Phineas!-Ella intentaba saber si no estaba soñando.

-¿Eres tú Phineas?-

-Tranquila estoy aquí.-Dice el chico.

-Estoy muerta de miedo.-Dijo al momento de abrazarlo y echarse a llorar.

-Yo te protegeré.-Dijo con firmeza en su voz.

-De algo me sirvió todo el ejercicio que hice el verano.-Dijo Candace cuando vio que su cuerpo no se agotaba tan fácilmente y lo necesitaba los disturbios habían generado un caos inimaginable.

Ella intentaba encontrar a sus hermanos o padres entre la multitud pero era imposible siquiera reconocer a una persona de otra.

Un desgarrador grito la estremeció ya que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-¡Stacy, Jenny!-dijo la pelirroja cuando se dirigió a donde provenía el grito, lo que vio fue simplemente le horrorizo, sus amigas estaba acorraladas por personas no mayores que ellas, estas estaban armadas.

¿Qué les hice yo para que me odien?-pregunta la chica asiática.

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas ojirasgada-Grito el aparente líder.

-Tu maldita raza infecto al mundo con esta maldita peste.-Exclamo el hombre.

-Fue un virus natural idiota.-grito Jenny en defensa de su amiga.

-No me vengas con estupideces hippie de cuarta.-Grito el líder.

-¿Que crees que media cuidad se infecta y los Asiáticos están sanos son meras coincidencias?-

-Por lo que se ve el fumar tanto esa hierba, te ha fregado la mente.-Dijo un hombre del grupo riendo.

-"Matando a los perros se acaba la rabia".-Dijo el líder en tono lúgubre.

-Dejen en paz a mis amigas.-Candace no lo pensó mucho desenfundo la escuadra y disparo varias veces contra ellos.

Algunos se protegieron y esquivaron los tiros, otros fueron heridos lo que provoco un hueco en el grupo.

¡Corran!-Grito la pelirroja a sus amigas, las cuales no lo pensaron dos veces.

-¡Atrápenlas!-Grito el líder al ver que estaba herido por uno de los tiros de la pelirroja.

Phineas e Isabella decidieron que debería buscar un refugio y no tuvo mejor idea que la cabaña de las exploradoras sin embargo…

¡Estampida!-Grito la chica cuando un grupo uso el camino como una improvisada pista de carreras, no había a donde moverse y parecía que acabarían aplastados.

Este es el fin.-Pensó Isabela, mas cuál sería su sorpresa cuando su perro chihuahua salió de su porta mascotas, se colocó un sombrero tipo federa y de este saco un garfio atado a una pistola.

¿Pinki usa un sombrero?-Dijo Phineas sorprendido cuando el can disparo el garfio y los ayudo a esquivar la marcha humana subiendo a unas escaleras de emergencia.

-¿Cuando le enseñaste este truco a Pinki?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.-Dijo impactada la chica al ver lo que su can había sido capaz de hacer.

Las cosas no eran sencillas para Vanessa, en ese momento su apellido y parentesco con el alcalde de Danville no la ayudaban en nada, si no que todo lo contrario era la causa de todos sus problemas.

-Ahora comprendo a papa y por qué nunca se llevó bien con el tío Roger.- dijo la gótica.

Tras ella una turba iracunda intentaba atraparla, no les importaba más que ella era una Doofenshmirtz y querían desquitarse sin importan quien.

-Cúbrete los ojos-Escucho y realizo la acción, así una cegadora luz deslumbro a los perseguidores.

¿Ferb?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Te va a ir muy mal muchacho.-Uno de los perseguidores de la chica había esquivado el flash y se disponía a atacar a el chico más una patada de Perry lo noqueo.

¡Perry el ornitorrinco!-Dijo Vanesa al ver al monotrema.

-No sé por qué, pero me resulta muy familiar verte así.-Dijo el peli verde

El monotrema estaba algo apenado en ese instante, él no sabía cómo sentirse.

-Después me explicas.-Dijo el peli verde.

-"Ven conmigo si quieres vivir".-dice el peli verde.

¡Grrrrr!-Emitió el monotrema.

-Lo sé es un cliché pero es un clásico.-Le respondió el peli verde.

Ayudados por el can Phineas e Isabella llegan al pequeño edificio de reuniones para las exploradoras, el cual parecía estar un tanto intacto al parecer a los saqueadores no les llamo la atención aun.

¿Cómo entraremos?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Sígueme.-Dijo la chica de pelo negro.

Ella lo condujo a una trampilla.

¿Una entrada secreta?-Eso impresiono al pelirrojo.

-Nunca pensé que la usaría, era para una emergencia.-Le dijo la pelinegra.

Una vez dentro intentare comunicarme con Ferb. O mis padres.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

El chico empujo una trampilla para ingresar al interior el cual estaba oscurecido ya que a fuera la luz del sol se extinguía.

-Isabella parece que hay alguien aquí.-Dijo el chico al notar una mochila de campamento y recibir un golpe en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol.

-Gretchen que hiciste-Exclamo la pelinegra cuando vio que la chica de lentes había golpeado a Phineas.

-Jefa-Dijo un poco aturdida debido al shock.

-Baja eso por favor.-Pidió a su compañera que ahora temblaba con el bate en la mano.

Ella vio como lentamente su tropa emergía de entre las sombras todas reflejaban que estaban muertas de miedo, junto a ellas estaban Buford el bravucón y el genio Hindú Baljeet.

-No lo…-dijo Addison.

-No solo estoy un poco aturdido.-Dijo el pelirrojo cuando se levantó y retiro ese casco en forma de su cabeza.

Por algo usaba mi casco esta mañana

Las jóvenes apenas habían esquivado a sus perseguidores, Candace había conectado un par de tiros a ellos para detenerlos paro no parecía que ellos tuvieran intención alguna de dejarlas en paz, pronto se vieron acorralados en un callejón sin salida.

-Media vuelta rápido-Dijo Candace esperando esquivarlos más...

-No tan rápido, no irán a ningún lado.-La voz de ese joven las dejo heladas.

-Aun está cargada.-Dijo la peli naranja al apuntarles.

-Estas también.-Le respondió cuando su grupo apunto sus armas en su contra.

-Este es su fin.-Dijo cuándo se preparaba para jalar el gatillo.

En ese momento disparos de rifles abatieron a sus acompañantes, a sus espaldas dos figuras apuntaban las armas largas en su contra.

-Aléjate de nuestras novias.-Clamaron Jeremy y Coultrain al apuntarles.

-Cretinos.-Dijo cuándo un tiro directo a su cabeza lo callo para siempre.

-Te dije que estaba cargada.-El cañón en las manos de Candace aún estaba humeante.

Los grupos se habían refugiado como pudieron en diversos lugares, las exploradoras, Buford, Baljeet, Phineas e Isabella se encontraban en la cabaña de las exploradoras, Ferb, Vanesa y Perry se había refugiado en el garaje de un taller mecánico que ya había sido saqueado, los adolescentes se habían refugiado en el sótano de una casa de empeño.

El chico de cabeza triangular ya se había repuesto del golpe que le había propinado la exploradora Gretchen.

-En que pensabas crecer pudiste lastimar a alguien.-Dijo en tono de reproche la pelinegra.

-Por si no lo notas esa era la idea. Afuera es una locura y no sabíamos quien entraría.- dijo el bravucón.

-Calma Isabella estoy bien.-Dijo el chico pelirrojo para terminar la discusión.

Él saco de su mochila el comunicador y procedió a encenderlo.

-Las señales de celular están muertas.-Dijo Baljeet.

-Este aparato no usa ondas de celular.-Dijo cuándo empezó a enfocar la señal.

-Usa ondas de radio básicas, es como un pequeño radio de onda corta.-

Todo se hizo una tensa calma, en sus rostros aun en el de Phineas se marcaba el hecho de que no sabían que sucedería.

El sótano

¿Cuánto parque te queda?-Pregunto el rubio al moreno.

-Tal vez unos 20 cartuchos útiles y a ti.-Le respondió el moreno.

-22 cartuchos y algunas balas.-Dijo el chico mientras examinaba la munición.

-¿Candace qué tipo de arma tienes?-Pregunto el chico.

La chica estaba un poco lacónica, aun procesaba la situación actual.

¿Candace te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Stacy.

-Define bien.-Dijo sin dejar de mirar unas figurillas de cristal.

El rubio dejo su arma y se acercó a la chica quien al sentirlo no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a su abrazos a llorar

-Calma Candace.-Pidió el chico.

-Como me pides que me calme.-Dijo entre sollozos.

-No sé dónde están mis padres y mis hermanos y estamos rodeados de lunáticos armados en una ciudad que parece el set de alguna película apocalíptica.

-Ellos están allá afuera solos.-Dijo aun llorando.

-Sé que son muy listos, ¡pero solo son unos niños!-

El garaje

-Ferb. Te recomendaría a ti y a tu "mascota" que te alejaras de mí, solo les traeré problemas.-dijo Vanessa viendo que el peli verde recargaba su arma.

Él solo la miro.

-Es muy amable que digas eso, pero acéptalo tú no llevas el apellido del político de poca. Que llevo a esta ciudad al pandemónium.-Le respondió.

Esta vez el ornitorrinco fue quien la miro.

Gracias, por decir que no soy responsable, pero traten de convencer a las personas afuera.

El peli verde solo la miro de nuevo.

-No tienes suficientes balas para toda el área limítrofe.-Dijo la chica cuando un sonido estático surgió de la maleta de Ferb.

-Vamos, vamos.-Dijo el esperanzado pelirrojo que casi había logrado la conexión.

-Solo un poco mas.-

Del mismo modo en la maleta de Candace un sonido estático llamo la atención de Jenny.

¿Qué es esta cosa?-Pregunto la chica al notar el sonido estático del aparato.

-Hola hay alguien, Ferb., Candace, Papá, quien sea me escuchan.-Dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-¡Phineas eres tú!-Dijo Candace al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-Si, Candace soy yo.-dijo con alegría el pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió su hermano.

-Sigo con vida y creo que en este momento eso es algo.-Le respondió su hermana.

-Sabes de Ferb.-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No, no se dé él desde la estampida.-Le respondió la chica.

-¡Aquí estoy!-Respondió el peli verde.

-Bien esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginamos hermano.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Concuerdo-Le respondió.

-Escuchen sé que no digo esto con mucha frecuencia. Pero sería una estupenda oportunidad de que hagan uno de sus ingeniosos planes.- Dijo Candace.

-Ese es el problema Candace.-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-No contamos con equipo alguno, si tan solo tuviéramos algo de equipo podríamos hacer algo.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

Eso encendió una esperanza en Vanessa.

-¿Qué clase de equipo necesitan?-Dijo la pelinegra gótica.

-Ferb. ¿Quién está contigo?-Pregunto su hermana.

-La voz se me hace familiar.-

-Oigan no hay tiempo de explicaciones o presentaciones, solo díganme que tan lejos están de la zona de bodegas del centro.-Respondió Vanesa.

Tras pensarlo un poco.

-Tal vez a 20 minutos si tenemos suerte.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-15 estamos a unas calles.-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Nos vemos allá.-Dijo la pelinegra al terminar la frase.

Con gran precaución los grupos salieron de sus respectivos escondites y se encaminaron a la bodega donde Vanessa y Ferb, ya los esperaban.

-Yo te conozco.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí, si dejemos los recuerdo para más tarde, por ahora ayúdenme a abrir la puerta.- dijo Vanessa.

Al momento de abrirla y encenderse las luces ellos vieron que esa bodega estaba llena de partes de máquinas destrozadas herramientas y un pequeño taller.

-¿Creen que con esto baste?-Dijo Vanessa.

-Ferb. Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.-Dijo el pelirrojo

-¡Vamos a sobrevivir!-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en una zona desolada de Danville horas después de que el caos había pasado en parte.<p>

Un extraño ser caminaba por las vacías calles del lugar, era el Viajero Tragedia, no se había molestado en usar la forma etérea pues ya no había nadie vivo que lo viera.

En ese momento sus pasos lo habían hecho llegar a una iglesia, también estaba abandonada, tenía escrito en las paredes y con letras blancas los siguientes mensajes:

"Pues por nuestra culpa maldita será la tierra y solo dará espinos y cardos".

"Nuestro tiempo ha llegado a su fin"

-Es bueno ver comentarios acertados, después de solo escuchar tonterías, el día de hoy.-Dijo Tragedia.

Siguió caminando un poco más y cuál no sería su sorpresa, cuando diviso a unos pocos metros de distancia de él, a Azrael el Ángel de la Muerte, se encontraba cerca de la zona del hospital.

-Te saludo con respeto, Azrael el Ángel de la Muerte.-Dijo Tragedia.

En ese momento Azrael llevaba consigo muchas almas de los fallecidos por aquella peste encaminándolos hacia su nuevo destino.

No contesto enseguida, sino hasta que hizo cruzar hasta la última de aquellas almas.

Una vez terminada aquella labor, Azrael volteó en dirección de quien le había hablado y dijo.

-Saludos también para ti, Viajero, hace mucho que no veo a alguien de la raza de las Sombras en un mundo humano.-

-Como puedes ver el Jinete, ya desato su poder sobre este mundo, tengo mucho trabajo por delante, dime buscas algo en especial de mí.-

-No, solo quería hablar un poco, con alguien de confianza, no he de quitarte mucho de tu tiempo pues se que te es valioso.-

-Pues adelante, habla.-Dijo Azrael.

-Como sabes siendo yo un Viajero tengo la misión de reunir conocimientos y sabiduría de los mundos a donde voy, sin embargo la raza humana no me causa mucho gusto.-

-Y a que se debe eso.-Inquirió el Ángel.

-Tan solo míralos, este es el momento en que deberían de ayudarse unos a otros y estar unidos. Y que es lo que hacen, peor que bestias salvajes se devoran entre ellos.-

-Vi como un grupo de humanos le echaban la culpa a una variación de ellos (con esto se refiere a raza), por la peste, desatando con ello muerte y caos. Siendo que la causa de esto está fuera de su compresión mundana.-

-A veces me pregunto si la estirpe de Adán y Eva tiene esperanza alguna, a veces pienso que en cierto modo los "Desterrados", tenía razón respecto a ellos.-

-Pues no deberías rendirte tan pronto con ellos, si lo sé, llegan a corromperse fácilmente y son capaces en sus peores momento de acciones detestables, pero te lo digo por mi propia experiencia y porque yo también he visto parte de sus acciones a través de los tiempos, que también hay justos entre su raza que han logrado cosas buenas e inspirado a sus hermanos para bien.-Dijo Azrael.

-En cierto modo concuerdo contigo, ángel. Sabes ahora que lo veo, en el poco tiempo que llevo en esta parte de este mundo, he llegado a tener un cierto interés por unos niños, bastante "peculiares"-

-Creo que se a quienes te refieres y puedo decirte que aún siguen en el plano de los vivos.-Respondió Azrael.

-Si yo también puedo sentir su presencia, es bueno ver que han sobrevivido entre tanto caos.-Dijo el ser con máscara de cráneo.

Y luego dirigió su vista hacia cierta dirección y dijo.

-Y por lo que veo, también muchos de sus amigos, están con ellos, creo que así les irá mejor a todos ellos al estar unidos.-

-Espero ver que es lo que han hecho entre tanto caos, tal vez me den algo de entretenimiento y porque no, quizás hasta algo de esperanza hacia su raza.-

-Bien dicho Viajero, puedes que con ellos tengas mejores resultados en tu misión.-Sugirió Azrael.

-Y bien que piensas hacer ahora.-Inquirió el Ángel de la Muerte.

-Les seguiré de cerca, aunque sin que se percaten de mi presencia, tal vez pueda tener buenas historias de ellos y lo que harán en los tiempos difíciles que tendrá su raza.-

-Pero primero creo que iré a hacer algo de "limpieza".-Sentenció el Viajero.

-Disculpa, pero creo que te daré mas trabajo, dentro de poco, gracias por la charla.-Dijo el Viajero riéndose siniestramente.

Luego de ello se teletransporto.

-Debí de suponer algo así.-Termino diciendo el Ángel de la Muerte, antes de partir a otro rumbo en el mundo, para seguir llevando a cabo su noble tarea.

Ahora la escena cambia a donde solían ser los cuarteles de la policía de la ciudad de Danville y que ahora estaba en manos de la "guardia civil", quienes solo habían empeorado las cosas. Un gran grupo estaba reunido ahí, se habían encargado de saquear a su antojo la ciudad de víveres y otras cosas útiles, como medicinas y armas con sus respectivas municiones.

-Que buen botín nos hemos llevado, no creen.-Dijo un hombre a sus compañeros, dejando una caja con artículos de valor, en una especie de bodega.

-Me pregunto dónde estará el jefe, hacía tiempo que debió haber llegado.-Dijo otro hombre sentado en una silla de escritorio.

Sin embargo su conversación fue interrumpida pues en ese momento se escucharon impactos de balas afuera de la comisaría, al parecer tenían un intruso.

Salieron de inmediato de la comisaría y se pusieron en posición para atacar.

-Pero qué demonios…-Dijo uno de ellos sobresaltado.

Pues en ese momento varios de sus compañeros yacían muertos en el piso y con terribles cortadas en el cuerpo.

-Pero quien ha hecho esto.- Le gritaba uno de aquellos hombres a otro de los de su grupo que yacía en el piso asustado.

-No…no lo sé una especie de cosa invisible nos ataco por sorpresa….-Dijo el hombre muy asustado y luego se echo a correr.

Sin embargo esto le sirvió de poco pues en ese momento aquel ser invisible se materializo y se hizo presente en frente de él.

-Ya no hay lugar en este mundo para escoria como ustedes.-Dijo Tragedia antes de darle una poderosa estocada en el abdomen a aquel hombre matándole en el acto.

-Maldito…disparen…disparen a esa cosa.-Dijo uno de los miembros de la "guardia civil", desesperado por lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Varias balas se impactaron en el cuerpo de Tragedia, sin embargo, solo se detuvo unos pocos segundos y luego continuo avanzando con paso firme hacia sus adversarios.

-La cizaña solo muere si es arrancada de raíz.-Dijo Tragedia con rabia.

Y sin previo aviso ya estando como a medio metro de aquel grupo corrió a gran velocidad y salto sobre la espalda de un hombre que estaba medio agachado y apuntándole y cayó en picada sobre uno de aquellos hombres congelándolo con el poder de su espada y en un solo segundo remato con una daga clavándola en la cabeza del hombre sobre el cual había saltado.

Y antes de que uno de ellos le disparara con una ametralladora de gran tamaño, el Viajero Tragedia lanzo una daga explosiva, certeramente a aquella arma, y se teletransporto antes de que se desatara una poderosa explosión que acabo con aquel grupo.

Para su sorpresa vio como llegaban mas miembros de la "guardia civil" en aquel momento alertados de algún modo por sus compañeros.

De inmediato Tragedia lanzo una daga paralizante a un par de ellos que se habían acercado bastante a él, y acabo con ellos lanzando un par de dagas normales sobre sus cuerpos. Luego usando una daga explosiva voló un hidrante haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua a presión saliera y entonces uso el poder de su hidroquinesis para atraer una gran cantidad de agua hacia él y en el acto la congelo y manipulo de tal modo que esa masa congelada se convirtieran en un montón de picos de hielo que lanzo contra sus enemigos.

-Cúbranse…-Dijo uno de aquellos hombre antes de que fuera acribillado por un montón de picos de hielo.

En la desesperación uno de aquellos hombres se lanzo hacia el tratando de noquearlo con una pala por la espalda.

Pero en el acto, Tragedia reacciono y corto de un solo tajo tanto el mango de la pala como a aquel tipo.

A unos por ejemplo se les ocurrió, hacer una trinchera con un vehículo abandonado, pero no pudieron salvarse pues Tragedia les lanzo dagas explosivas, que hicieron volar el vehículo junto con ellos en pedazos.

A otros les lanzaba dagas venenosas cuyo efecto era letal y muy rápido y a otros los acababa con su espada y su habilidad de teletransportación combinada.

Un último sobreviviente le disparaba desesperadamente, mas veía con horror que ese extraño ser desviaba sus balas con la espada que portaba.

-Aquí termina todo, con esto me aseguro de que ya no causen más problemas.-Dijo antes de hundir su espada en el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Después de ello, Tragedia atrajo una buena cantidad de agua hacia su cuerpo y entonces empezó a brillar el agua y sus heridas se curaron por completo.

Una vez terminado aquel combate el Viajero Tragedia, uso su magia y reparo el hidrante por completo, pues ya no necesitaba mas agua por ahora, luego se dirigió a la comisaría y se hizo con todo aquel "botín de guerra" que la guardia civil había reunido.

Guardo todo aquello de manera increíble en su mochila de Viajero, pues todo lo que contenía aquella bodega le cupo en aquella mochila.

-Es seguro que esto me ha de servir en el futuro, ahora una última cosa antes de seguirle la pista a esos niños, aunque creo que esto me llevara el resto del día.-Dijo Tragedia.

Y entonces comenzó a apilar los cuerpos de sus enemigos y con su magia reunió lo necesario para una pira funeraria y les prendió fuego.

-Este es el fin a una vida de pecado, Requiescatce in pace.-Dijo Tragedia antes de prender fuego a aquellos cuerpos.

Ahí también pudo volver a ver a Azrael.

-Aún que tu no hubieras venido, ten por seguro que estaban destinados a un fin de esta clase, por sus acciones cometidas.-Dijo el Ángel de la Muerte, antes de partir nuevamente.

Lo mismo hizo con los cuerpos de los demás ciudadanos de Danville que habían fallecido ya fuera por causa de la Peste o por culpa de quien se suponía debían protegerles, y que no habían sido sepultados debido a todo el caos que se desato aquel día.

Oro en su lengua natal para darles un último adiós a todos esos humanos, incluso a los que él había matado.

-De este modo ya no habrá peligro de que la peste se propague, al menos no por este medio.-Dijo el Viajero.

Una vez finalizada aquella labor, el Viajero Tragedia dijo:

-Bien ya es tiempo, de seguir con mi otra misión.-Dijo Tragedia y se teletransporto y reapareció cerca de donde estaban Phineas y Ferb junto a su grupo. Uso la forma etérea, para que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Caía ya la oscura noche en aquel momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de capítulo 2.<strong>

**No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para dar su apoyo o crítica a este fic. Su opinión es importante para este y también para saber cómo han visto los temas que se han manejado y que se manejaran en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragon.**


	3. Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy Parte 1

**Capítulo 3.**

"**Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy, sobrevivir". Parte 1: Escape de Danville.**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;).**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía.**

**Comentarios del soldado dragon: **

**Primero fe de erratas del anterior:**

**Quien dice por fin mi hermano hace algo útil es Roger no Heinz además de que no colocamos lo que le dio el doctor a su hija.**

**Bienvenido lector a este segundo episodio de la saga, esta no será una aventura en si misma muy feliz, ellos serán puestos a prueba****, ****así como su propia cordura, dije desde un principio que esto sería duro y empeorara, créanme aun hay mucho mas en mi virulenta mente, pero como ven no somos tan crueles. Pues pese a que matamos a la pequeña sociópata Suzy Johnson, la señora Hirano sigue viva para los que por un momento pensaban que Stacy ya era huérfana.**

**Nos enfocaremos en los jóvenes, mas también los adultos del grupo tendrán su parte pero no coman ansias ya lo publicaremos.**

**¿Por qué una mega epidemia?, se preguntaran algunos lectores, pues bien estas han matado a más personas que todas las guerras del mundo juntas, solo como dato si las megas epidemias registradas más poderosas ocurrieran actualmente con la misma fuerza que en el pasado y mataran una equivalencia igual de personas, la peste negra acabaría con más de trescientos mil millones de personas y la fiebre española con trescientos diez mil millones de personas a nivel mundial. **

**¿Qué divertido no?**

**Advertencias violencia media, odio racial, uso de armas y violencia grafica, sangre moderada sobre advertencia no hay engaño no me culpen por traumarlos.**

* * *

><p>En aquella bodega los sonidos de las maquinas resonaban, normalmente cuando los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher tenían una idea, esta era por lo general para realizar una actividad divertida y única mas ahora se encuentran tratando de terminar un proyecto para su auto preservación, con las partes sobrantes de vehículos y demás, podían obtener un vehículo y así escapar de su caótica cuidad.<p>

Se habían dividido las tareas para realizarlo lo más rápido posible y mientras que ellos se ocupaban en ello, no sabían que un ser de conocido con el nombre de Tragedia observaba su trabajo, oculto en su forma etérea, para que no se percataran de su presencia.

-Cuidado chicas, un solo remache mal puesto y nos podría costar la vida.-Dijo Isabella, mientras guiaba a su tropa a armar la estructura del vehículo en cuestión.

-Menos charla señoritas y más acción.-Dijo el bravucón mientras remachaba.

El armazón era construido por los adolecentes

-¿Donde aprendieron a soldar así?-Preguntaron al ver como Candace y Vanessa soldaban con una rapidez increíble.

-Vi hacer esto a mis hermanos todo el verano, no creen que aprendería algo.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Mi padre es un "inventor" excéntrico, se aprenden cosas útiles.-Respondió Vanesa.

Mientras los genios del grupo trabajaban en los sistemas del vehículo en cuestión.

-No sé que es más extraño.-Dijo el genio hindú.

-¿Qué te parece extraño?-Pregunto el chico de cabeza triangular.

-Pues que armemos un vehículo para sobrevivir, o que un chihuahua y un ornitorrinco nos ayuden con el sistema eléctrico.- Dijo el hindú.

-Guagua.-Clamo ofendido el perro de Isabella.

-Grrrrr.-Dijo el monotrema.

-Baljeet no quiso ofenderlos chicos, calma. Pidió el pelirrojo.

-No sé, pero me vienen recuerdos borrosos cuando veo a Perry así.-Dijo Baljeet al ver nuevamente al monotrema ocupado con el cableado.

-¿Cuánto nos queda Ferb?-Pregunto el chico de cabeza triangular a su hermano.

-Dos horas y treinta minutos.-Respondió el chico.

-Más que suficiente.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Disculpa Phineas, ¿pero que pasara en dos horas y treinta minutos?-Dijo Isabella.

-La planta de energía de la cuidad se quedara sin combustible y esta se quedara a oscuras.- Dijo sin rodeos el pelirrojo.

-No creo que quieran quedarse cuando eso pase, verdad.-Inquirió Ferb.

-Ahora no hay ninguna presión.-Clamo sarcástico el bravucón antes de regresar a su labor.

Pronto los elementos estuvieron completos con ayuda de la maquinaria, los hermanos ensamblaron las partes con cuidado milimétrico sus vidas dependerían de eso.

-¡Despacio hermano, con calma!-Pidió el pelirrojo cuando los elementos fueron encajando uno en otro.

-¡Bingo!-Dijo el Inglés cuando los elementos estuvieron reunidos.

-Todos arriban.-Grito el pelirrojo al activar los sistemas del vehículo.

Rápidamente los aludidos subieron sus pocas pertenencia y a sí mismos en el vehículo.

-Candase tu conduces.-Dijo el pelirrojo cuando abrió la puerta del conductor.

-¿Qué, yo qué?-Pregunto impactada la chica.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez, créeme eres la indicada para esto.-Respondió su hermano.

-¡Bien!-Clamo la chica.

-¡Un momento!-Dijo la gótica.

Ella abrió un panel oculto y jalo un par de manijas al azar, un sistema se activo una pantalla donde diviso un número diez.

-¡Sácanos de aquí rápido!-Dijo la gótica a la pelirroja cuando esta acciono el motor del vehículo.

Poco después la bodega se desvaneció en una enorme explosión.

-¿Que fue eso?-Clamo la pelirroja.

-Un sistema de auto destrucción-Dijo la pelinegra.

Todos la miraron extrañada

-Créanme si algo de esa bodega caía en malas manos el mundo estaría en problemas, mas de los que ya tiene.-Les respondió.

-¿Cuanto falta Ferb?-Pregunto el pelirrojo al peli verde.

-¡20 minutos!-Dijo al ver su reloj de conteo regresivo.

-¿Cuál es la salida más próxima?-Pregunto el pelirrojo a su hermano que hacía de navegante.

-Un momento que hay de nuestros padres.-Pregunto Candace.

-Candace ya lo oíste, en 20 minutos esta ciudad se quedara en penumbras.-Dijo enfático el pelirrojo.

-Si ya las cosas son difíciles, en la oscuridad serán peor.-Completo el peli verde.

-Pero podríamos hacer algo.-Dijo el chico al momento de abrir un panel y accionar un sistema de onda corta.

**Zona limite este del Área Limítrofe.**

Nadie sabía que había pasado pero miembros de la guardia nacional habían arribado inesperadamente en Danville controlando en parte la situación.

Al menos una parte de la ciudad estaba bajo su control, ellos se esforzaban por separar a los heridos de los ilesos,.

También intentaban impedir que civiles reingresaran a Danville, se les había informado que el suministro de combustible de la planta de energía se agotaría y la ciudad se oscurecería lo que provocaría un caos aun mayor.

-Calma por favor, nuestros refuerzos arribaran en dos horas aproximadamente.-Dijo un soldado ante la gente.

-Como nos pide calma, claro sus hijos no están ahí dentro.-Dice Linda Flynn al borde del ataque.

-Cariño calma no te ayuda ponerte así.-Trato de calmarla su esposo con pocos resultados.

-¡Dos horas!, para ese momento mi hija podría estar muerta.-Casi grito la señora Hirano.

-¿Falta mucho Heinz?-Pregunto Charlenne a su ex esposo mientras el reparaba a Norm.

-Estará reparado lo antes posible, no te preocupes iremos por nuestra hija y hay de quien se intente poner en nuestro camino.-Le dijo en hombre.

-Mi hijo esta hay dentro aun debo entrar-Dijo un señor Johnson que forcejeaba con unos soldados.

-Ya perdimos una hija, no queremos perder a nuestro hijo.-Clamo la señora Johnson.

**De regreso con los chicos**

-Si papa no está lejos, lo encontraremos-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras enfocaba la señal.

-Crucen los dedos.-Dijo Ferb mientras realizaba la acción.

-¿Que es ese sonido?-Pregunto Linda al escuchar un sonido estático salir del bolsillo del hombre.

-Esto me lo dieron los chicos antes de partir-Dijo el hombre cuando lentamente lo saco de su bolsillo.

El sonido era débil pero pronto se aclaro

-¡Papa estas hay, respóndeme, por favor!-La voz de Phineas surgió del aparato.

-¡Están vivos!-Grito alegre el señor Fletcher al escuchar la voz de su hijo adoptivo.

-¡Dios gracias-Clamo Linda uniéndose a la alegría del hombre.

-Si hijo estoy aquí-Dijo el hombre de lentes.

-Di por favor que tus hermanos están contigo-Pidió Linda.

-Si lo están-respondió el pelirrojo-de hecho estamos con un grupo de supervivientes, muchos son amigos nuestros

-Señora Fletcher, ¿ha visto a mi mama?-Se escucho la voz de Isabella.

¿O a mis padres?-Dijo la exploradora llamada Ginger.

-A los míos.-Inquirieron las otras niñas.

-¿Ha visto a mi mamá?-Preguntó también Buford.

-¿O a los míos?-Dijo el hindú.

Lo mismo preguntó el resto del grupo, Stacy, Jenny, Jeremy y Coltrane.

Tras varias voces.

-No se preocupen si están aquí los encontraremos, la mayoría son parte de mi club de bridge.-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Pregunto Ferb a Vanessa.

-No te preocupes, casi se me olvida llamarlos.-Dijo mientras sacaba el comunicador que su padre le entregara antes de expulsarla.

Dijo y activo el aparato.

-Señor el sistema de comunicación de Vanessa se ha activado-Dijo el androide que aun estaba en reparación.

-Pues qué esperas Norm, haz conexión.-Clamo alegre el hombre.

-¿Papa, mama están ahí?-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Cariño si estamos aquí-Dijo su madre.

-¿Donde estas?, iremos por ti en cuanto repare a Norm-Dijo el científico alemán.

-Ocho-Dijo Jenny al ver un par de vehículos acercarse a ellos.

-Algo me dice que ellos no son de la guardia nacional.-Completo la chica Hippie.

-Odio cuando tienes razón.-Dice la pelirroja cuando acerco su mano a la palanca de velocidades del vehículo.

Miembros de "la guardia civil de Danville" habían descubierto su cuartel general destruido sabían que el ejercito aun no llegaba a esa zona

Así que los que habían sobrevivido por estar en otras zonas saqueando (si él Viajero Tragedia, no los destruyo a todos) buscaban a los posibles responsables.

Ante la situación ellos suponían que serian un grupo rival o soldado desertores, habían patrullado la parte de la ciudad que aun controlaban y solo habían notado ese extraño vehículo.

-¡Oh papá, te llamamos más tarde!, busca a los padres de nuestros amigos mientras.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Que pasa hijo?-Pregunto el hombre de lentes.

-Solo digamos que es mejor salir huyendo de donde estamos, si queremos sobrevivir.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Agárrense de lo que puedan.-Grito la pelirroja cuando activo la reversa del vehículo.

-¡Tras ellos!-Dijo uno de los hombres a su conductor antes de detonar sus armas.

-¡Chicos!-Gritaron ambos padres al escuchar disparos antes de que la señal se interrumpiera…

**En otra parte**

-¡Hija!-Gritaron los padres de Vanessa cuando oyeron las detonación de las balas.

-Charlenne-Dijo el científico cuando su esposa se desmayo ante la impresión.

-Ferb, escudos.-Clamo el pelirrojo.

El peli verde solo activo un mando y los cristales del vehículo se cubrieron de metal protector.

-¿Y como se supone que veremos?-Pregunto Stacy al ver que lentamente la visión se reducía a cero.

-Ferb visión nocturna-Pidió el pelirrojo.

Así los vidrios se convirtieron en pantallas de color verde que mostraban las calles por donde corrían.

-Periscopio.-Dijo y si, un periscopio bajo permitiéndole ver a sus perseguidores.

-Candace acelera para perderlos-Pidió el pelirrojo.

-Aquí vamos.-Dijo esta al acelerar a fondo.

-Que no se escapen.-Repitió una de los artilleros mientras cambiaba su arma por un cañón de más potencia.

Un par de tiros hicieron cimbrar el vehículo.

-¡Rayos!, son balas perforadoras de blindaje-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No aguantaremos mucho así-Dijo Baljeet, ya hiperventilando.

-Ferb, prepara un contra ataque-Dijo Phineas a su hermanastro.

-Que el cielo nos perdone.-Clamo el peli verde cuando dos torretas emergieron del toldo del vehículo.

-No se ofendan, pero esas balas de protección no les harán nada.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Quien dijo que son balas de protección.-Dijo el pelirrojo cuando tomo los mandos de las armas y las activo.

-Las tomamos del taller de tu padre, las balas son reales.-Le dijo el peli verde.

Una mira de precisión emergió ante los ojos del chico que solo enfoco centro y disparo al conductor.

-¡Demonios!-Dijo el copiloto al tomar el mando de la nave ya que su piloto había sido eliminado por un par de precisos tiros.

El no puede controlar el vehículo que se vuelca con sus ocupantes.

-¡Parque rápido!-Dijo el artillero del segundo vehículo cuando vio que la torreta giraba a su dirección.

Esas serian sus últimas palabras ya que las balas perforaron a su piloto quien se encontraba solo así el vehículo perdió el control y volcó.

Las manos del pelirrojo temblaban cuando soltó los mandos, eran demasiadas emociones en su mente para un solo día.

-Ferb reemplazamos-Pidió jadeante el chico de pelo rojo a su hermano.

-¡Phineas!-Dijo a lo bajo Isabella cuando se acerco a él.

-¡No, todo menos esto!-dijo Linda a punto de reventar.

Lawrence solo miraba el transmisor, esperando que la voz de sus hijos volviera a salir del aparato.

-Señor Lawrence, sigue ahí.-Esta vez fue la vos de Jeremy la que emergió del aparato.

-Muchacho, estas con mis hijos.-La voz del hombre se escuchaba suplicante.

-Si lo estoy, tuvimos unos problemas.-La voz del chico sonaba dudosa.

-Escuchamos disparos, esos no son unos problemas.-Dijo casi gritando Linda.

-Mama estamos bien, pero tendremos que salir de la ciudad por nuestra propia seguridad.-Escucho la voz de su hija.

-Ya tienen los nombres de los que estamos aquí reunidos, busquen a sus familias y nos comunicaremos en aproximadamente una hora.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Bien solo cuídense-Dijeron sus padres y empezaron a buscar a las familias de los sobrevivientes.

-Vanessa todo está bien-Pregunto Heinz esperando la respuesta de su hija.

-Si papa, estoy con un grupo de sobrevivientes.-Respondió su hija.

-No es el mejor momento para hablar, me comunicare con ustedes tan pronto pueda, mientras busquen a los señores Flynn-Fletcher, estoy con sus hijos.-Tras pensarlo un poco.

-La salida al Lago Nariz, es la más próxima-Dije Stacy al ver las calles que les rodeaban.

-Se acabo el tiempo.-Dijo fúnebre el peli verde cuando su reloj llego a cero.

Lentamente la ciudad se fue quedando a oscuras, las luces automáticas de la ciudad se apagaron una tras otra.

-¡Por Dios!-Fueron las palabras de los Flynn-Fletcher, cuando vieron que la ciudad lentamente se ensombrecía.

-Continuemos.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Bien!-Respondió su hermana mientras avanzaban.

Las llamas de los disturbios iluminaban macabramente las calles de la ciudad, así como una atmosfera muy similar a la de un cementerio envolvía a los supervivientes.

El vehículo caminaba ayudado por la visión nocturna, en el interior del mismo se sentía una tensa calma.

-Una vez lejos de la ciudad, nos comunicaremos con nuestras familias.-Dijo el pelirrojo para romper ese incomodo silencio.

-¿Crees que saldremos vivos de esta ciudad?-Dijo Baljeet al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¡A callar nerd!-Dijo el bravucón al golpearlo.

-Gracias lo necesitaba-Dijo ya más calmo el genio Hindú.

-No hay problema-Le respondió el bravucón sonriendo.

Así llegaron a la salida más…

-Hay no la salida está bloqueada-Dijo Jenny al ver que había dos camionetas cubriendo la salida, sobre ellos un grupo considerable estaba armado esperando.

-¡Embístelos!-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Que haga qué?-Pregunto su hermana incrédula.

-Las demás salidas deben estar igual o peor, este vehículo es casi un tanque.-Le respondió su hermano.

-¡Es ahora o nunca!-Completo el peli verde.

-Bien aquí vamos-Dijo la chica al colocar la marcha.

-Sujétense de donde puedan y prepárense para el impacto-Dijo el pelirrojo.

Los sobrevivientes se colocaron en cuclillas y cubrieron sus cabezas.

-Phineas...yo-Dijo Isabella, mas en la silencio.

-Yo también-le respondió rojo de pena Phineas.

-Les molesta que grite.-Dijo la pelirroja cuando coloco su pie en el acelerador.

-Danos el tono-Respondieron los demás.

El rechinido del las ruedas del vehículo rompió el silencio, el grupo se coloco en posición de disparar, esperando que eso disuadiera al conductor de detener su marcha sin embargo.

-¡No se detiene!-Dijo un tanto nervioso, uno de los que se encontraban en el bloqueo.

-¡Dispárenles!-Ordeno el líder.

Las balas rebotaban en el blindaje del vehículo donde los jóvenes ocupantes descargan la tensión del momento en un seco grito.

-¡No se detienen!-Grito uno de los hombres del bloqueo.

-¡Crashhh!-

El sonido del golpe cimbro las zonas cercanas el vehículo de los sobrevivientes había roto el bloqueo volcando los vehículos acabando con varios de los que participaban de él.

Así el vehículo continuo con su loca carrera, después de todo no sabían si los perseguirían.

Tras un momento

-¿Todos están bien?-Pregunto la conductora a sus pasajeros.

-Si eso creemos-Respondieron varios.

-Deje mi estomago atrás, hace unos kilómetros-Dijo Vanessa con sarcasmo.

-¿Seguimos vivos?-Pregunto Baljeet.

-Si lo estamos.-Respondió la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Finalmente los padres de los chicos habían reunidos a los padres de los sobrevivientes que acompañaban a sus de ellos eran bombardeados por preguntas, y no tenían respuestas para todas.<p>

-Calma por favor, uno a la vez.-Pidió Lawrence.

-¿Estás seguro que mi hijo está con sus hijos?-Pregunto el señor Johnson.

-Cien por ciento-Le respondió el literato de lentes.

-¿Y que mi hija está con ellas también?-Pregunto la señora Hirano.

-¿Y mi pequeña?-Pregunto la señora Garcia-Shapiro.

-No los hubiéramos reunido, su no fuera porque ellos están juntos-Les respondió la señora Flynn.

-Disculpen, ¿ustedes son los Flynn-Fletcher?-Dijo una voz con claro acento alemán.

-Si lo somos.-Respondió el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Heinz Doofenshmirtz-Dijo el hombre de larga nariz.

-Algo que ver con el alcalde-Dijo una irritada señora Hirano.

-Era mi hermano-Respondió y espero el golpe que nunca llego.

-¿Era, que paso?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Solo digamos que su carrera política estallo-Dijo por ultimo.

-Créame, mi ex esposo y yo también teniamos problemas con mi ex cuñado-Dijo Charlenne.

-Pero donde está el ahora, no molestara a nadie.-

-¿Bien que quieren?-Pregunto Linda.

-Nuestra hija se comunico con nosotros y dijo que ella estaba con sus hijos.-Respondió la mujer de lentes.

-Bien si es así se comunicaran en unos minutos.-

-Nos escuchan-Surgió la voz del pelirrojo del aparato.

-Si estamos aquí-Respondió Lawrence.

-Esta es la lista de los que escapamos de Danville-Dijo serio el pelirrojo.

Ferb Fletcher.

Candace Flynn.

Yo Phineas Flynn.

Baljeet Rai.

Buford Van Stomm.

Isabella García Shapiro y su tropa de exploradoras conformada por Ginger, Gretchen, Adyson, Milly, Katie y Holly.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Jenny.

Stacy Hirano.

Jeremy Johnson y Coltrane.

-Están vivos-Gritaron todos cuando se confirmo que los chicos estaban vivos.

-En este instante nos dirigimos al lago nariz.-

-Salieron del otro lado de la ciudad-Dijo el padre de Baljeet.

-¿Creen que podamos alcanzarlos?-Pregunto la madre de Isabella.

-Es dar un rodeo enorme-Dijo el señor Johnson.

-Casi una semana de viaje si tenemos suerte-Dijo apático el señor Lawrence.

-Decirles que nos esperen es muy peligroso-Dijo Linda.

-Casi tanto o más que continúen solos-Concluyo la señora Hirano.

-Chicos cuídense y quédense en el Resort del Lago Nariz, hasta mañana, espero que para ese momento ya tengamos una solución.-Dijo el señor Lawrence.

-Bien cambio y fuera, nos reportaremos mañana temprano.-Respondió Candace.

"Lago Nariz Resort Vacacional", se leía en un letrero mientras los sobrevivientes entraban a la zona del lago.

Era tarde cuando los jóvenes se bajaron del vehículo, física y mentalmente estaban agotados.

-¿Que es ese horrible sonido?-Pregunto Holly, la exploradora de raza negra.

-Es solo el estomago de Buford-Dijo el hindú.

-Que tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde el almuerzo-Dijo el bravucón.

Pronto un coro de grátales sonidos indicaban que ellos también estaban hambrientos.

-Esquivar por poco la muerte te abre el apetito-Dijo Jenny.

-Será mejor conseguir algo de comer-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez aun haya comida en la cafetería del centro recreativo.-Aseguro el rubio.

-Hay peces en el lago-Sugirió Stacy.

-El bosque también suena a un buen lugar para encontrar algunas cosas de comer-Sugirió Isabella.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?, separarnos no es una muy buena idea.-Dijo el chico de pelo rojo.

-Qué tal si pescamos un poco y dejamos el bosque para cuando este claro.- propuso Jeremy.

-Jeremy tiene razón, el bosque puede ser peligroso a estas horas.-Lo apoyo Coltrane.

-Bien si todos estamos de acuerdo busquemos que comer-Dijo el chico pelirrojo.

La zona se encontraba aparentemente muerta, mas caminaron con gran precaución no sabían que pasaba o si alguien mas estaba ahí.

En ese instante no confiaban en las intenciones humanas.

El centro recreativo está ahí y el lago justo al frente a 200metros.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Bien aquí podemos dividirnos, trabaje aquí, así que se donde están las cosas.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Chicos creo que les toca pescar-Dijo Candace.

-Si tenemos suerte veremos a Nariz (se escribe así el nombre del monstruo que vive en ese lago y si se es una parodia a Ness del Lago Ness y a Ogo Pogo de estados unidos).

Así los grupos se separaron los adolecentes se encaminaron al centro recreativo, los niños al lago

-Haces lo honores Coltrane-Dijo el rubio.

-Con gusto.-Dijo el moreno y soltó una patada para romper la cerradura del lugar.

-Avancemos con cuidado.-Dijo Candace cuando entraron al lugar.

El lago se veía apacible sin ondas ni nada incluso reflejaba las estrellas y la luna en cuarto creciente, cerca del los chicos se habían reunido al lado de una caseta donde se rentaba equipo de pesca. Ferb se encontraba forzando el seguro para sacar algo de equipo y usarlo.

-Los candados americanos no son nada para ti verdad hermano-Dijo Phineas cuando vio que su hermano habría con facilidad el candado.

El peli verde solo irguió su pulgar enseñar de aprobación.

-Ustedes son toda una caja de sorpresas-Dijo Isabella.

Los adolecentes se encontraban revolviendo la cocina del centro recreativo

Veamos que aun se puede comer-Dijo Stacy cuando abrió el refrigerador encontrándolo vacio.

-Refrigeradores vacios.-Ella solo suspiro con fastidio.

-En las alacenas solo hay algunas pastas secas-Reporto Jenny.

-Café en polvo-Reporto Coltrane al encontrar latas de café.

-¡Bingo botellones de agua!-Dijo alegre el rubio cuando encontró un par de contenedores de agua aun llenos .

-Esto tiene un candado.-Dijo Candace al ver un par de puertas cerradas con candados.

-Tienes una orilla.-Dijo Vanessa.

La pelirroja la saco de su cabello y se la entrego a la gótica pelinegra

-¡Ábrete sésamo!-Dijo y abrió el primer candado al abrirlo.

-¡Chicos no sacamos la lotería!-Dijo Candace al ver que en ese lugar había latas de comestibles, verduras enlatadas, carnes conservadas, pescados secos y botes de leche en polvo.

-¿Y qué hay detrás de la puerta numero dos?-Dijo Vanessa cuando el segundo candado cedió.

-Oh mi Dios.-Dijo la gótica cuando vio que había artículos de salud: aspirinas, antibióticos, vendas y botellas de alcohol.

-Algo está mal aquí-Dijo el rubio al ver su suerte era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

-¿Que pasa amigo?-Dijo el moreno al ver la expresión del rubio.

-¡Esto no se almaceno solo!-Dijo mordazmente.

-¡Alguien más estuvo aquí antes que nosotros!-

Los chicos se dirigían al muelle del lago, llevaban cañas de pescar y esperaban que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

-Solo soy yo o ver a Perry y Pinki con esos sombreritos me parece familiar-Dijo el bravucón cuando vea y reveía a los animales quienes ya no se molestaban en ocultar su identidad como ahora Ex agentes secretos.

-¡Guau!-Dijo Pinky señalando el muelle.

-¿Que pasa punki?-Pregunto Isabella cuando dirigió su mirada al muelle.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo la pelinegra al señalar una especie de canasta a un lado del muelle.

-¿Una trampa de peces?-Pregunto el pelirrojo con aparente incredulidad.

De regreso con los chicos

-Esto tiene polvo Jeremy y parece de varios días.-Dijo Candace.

-Lo mismo tienen los medicamentos, sería mejor decir que alguien iba a venir aquí.-Completo la gótica.

-Oh puede llegar en cualquier momento-Completo Jenny cuando se abrazo al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Revisemos así sabremos más-Dijo el chico rubio cuando se encamino a las oficinas de la administración.

-Coltrane quédate con las chicas, no tardare-Dijo el rubio al retirarse arma en mano.

-Calma Stacy-Pidió Coltrane a su novia.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, no fuiste perseguido por una turba de fanáticos!-Le respondió.

-Dicen que hablar ayuda-Dijo calmada la pelinegra gótica.

-No si ella no quiere.-Le revirtió Candace.

-No, está bien-Respondió Stacy.

Cuando me separe de mi madre…

**Flashback.**

-Corre.-Grito mi madre y salí corriendo de nuestro auto, solo escuche disparos.

-Me moví tan rápido como pude entre los autos y la gente que hay estaba, no se a cuantas personas vi caer victima de disparos.-Decía con gran nerviosismo.

Ella se encuentra corriendo sin saber que hacer los tiros no parecen parar, solo parecen aumentar al igual que los gritos de terror y miedo, en eso solo distinguía una voz muy amenazante.

-No escaparas maldita amarilla-Escuche a mis espaldas.

Continúe corriendo, no sabía si me seguían persiguiendo o no, solo seguía escuchando disparos.

A su primer perseguidor se habían unido más miembros de la guardia civil

De alguna forma alguien me tomo por la blusa y empezamos a forcejear

-¡Suélteme maldito!-Le grite intentando quitármelo de encima.

-¡Ni lo sueñes hija de Mao, seguramente fuiste vacunada por algún gobierno asiático y por eso no te enfermas verdad!-Me respondió.

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando suéltame!-Le grite, cada vez estaba más asustada, pues escuchaba como la tela de mi blusa empezaba a romperse.

-Por suerte llego Jenny en mi ayuda-Stacy continuo con su relato.

-¡Suelta a mi amiga cerdo fascista!-Grito Jenny cuando le disparo gas pimienta al rostro del atacante de su amiga.

-¿Como llegaste con ella?-Pregunto Candace a Jenny.

-Bueno cuando empezó todo esto, mi familia y yo estábamos por tomar un autobús y salir de la ciudad, cuando empezaron a disparar y salimos corriendo a unas calles, me encontré con ese sujeto forcejeando con una de mis únicas amigas a sí que solo actué por instinto.

-Vámonos de aquí Stacy, le grite y salimos tan rápido como pudimos.-

-Después de unos minutos nos encontramos contigo y lo demás ya lo sabes.-Dijo Stacy.

**En el lago.**

Los chicos se encontraban revisando la trampa de peces, una jaula de mediano tamaño que actuaba como una red atrapando peces en su interior no les permitía escapar pero los mantenía vivos.

-¡Esto lo pusieron recientemente, no tiene ni un día!-Termino diciendo el pelirrojo.

-Insinúas que quien sea que puso esto puede regresar en cualquier momento.-dijo Ginger.

-Tal vez-Respondió el pelirrojo.

Ese comentario hizo temblar a los presentes, los recuerdos de la trifulca en Danville llegaron una tras otro.

Sin que se percataran de su presencia el Viajero Tragedia les vigilaba desde lejos, cerca de un grupo de arboles, los había seguido desde Danville hasta aquí.

**Flashback.**

El Viajero Tragedia había contemplado aquellos momentos en que los chicos acabaron con los sujetos que les disparaban y cuando ya cerca de la salida de Danville, embistieron contra los aquellos que querían cortarles el paso y detener su marcha.

-Excelente, muy bien hecho, hicieron lo que era necesario con esos bastardos, tengan por seguro que le hicieron un favor al mundo al acabar con ellos, aunque claro los que quedaron vivos, de ellos yo me encargue, jajjajajajja.-

Y recordó aquel momento, cuando pasaron por el bloqueo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí.-Dijo Tragedia con algo de malicia en su voz, al ver que todavía quedaban sobrevivientes.

Y sin dudarlo les lanzo varias dagas explosivas a los vehículos, causando una poderosa detonación que liquido por completo a aquel grupo.

- Es seguro que esos tipos ya no molestaran a nadie más. Sera mejor que no pierda la pista de esos humanos, me han hecho las cosas muy interesantes.-Dijo Tragedia antes de partir del lugar teletransportandose.

Luego de recordar aquel suceso, Tragedia comenzó a hablar en su mente de los cambios que había observado y sentido en las mentes de los chicos.

(Pues para aquellos que hayan leído mi anterior fic: "La llegada del Viajero", sabrán que los seres de raza Sombra, pueden saber lo que siente otras razas y hasta penetrar en su mente de cierto modo, así como detectar su esencia, con la cual también llegan a saber muchas cosas sobre ellos).

-Debo de decir que siento una gran perturbación en las mentes de estos humanos, en especial de aquellos que ya han tenido que matar para sobrevivir.-

-También siento su miedo, ahora saben que no hay que tener tanta confianza a todo el mundo, eso les servirá, solo espero que no los consuma luego la paranoia y con ello terminen desconfiando hasta de su propia sombra.-

-Pero deben de comprender que situaciones como esta, expondrá lo mejor o lo peor de ellos, siendo la primera vez que hacen algo como esto, es lógico que se sientan así.-

-Mas si no hubieran hecho, lo que hicieron, es seguro que ahora la gran mayoría de ellos estarían muertos y cosas terribles les hubiera sucedido a los que hubiera querido dejar esos malditos con vida, en especial con las hembras incluidas las que aún son infantes.-

-Ahhhh…maldita sea el solo pensar en ello, hace que mi cólera arda. Cuánta razón tenía esa frase escrita en aquella iglesia: "Pues por nuestra culpa maldita será la tierra y solo dará espinos y cardos".

-Mas este será un tiempo de purificación, para su raza, ansió acabar con más impíos, hare que su sangre tiña la tierra cada vez que tenga oportunidad.-

-Porque será que a los humanos les encanta echarle la culpa a otros de sus errores o hasta de calamidades que tienen que pasar.-

-Asquerosos racistas, faltos de toda razón, como es posible que los humanos quieran matarse por cosas como esta, todos ellos son iguales, solo son variaciones en el color de la piel y algunas características físicas.-

-En mi raza todos somos del mismo color, si tan oscuros como la penumbra de la noche, exceptuando claro los pies, manos y otras partes que son grises en los machos y blancas como el mármol en las hembras.-

-Si en mi raza hubiera variaciones de color en la piel, es seguro que nos gustaría en verdad, pues así no nos veríamos tan monocromáticos jajjiieeeee.-

-Pero volviendo a lo que estaba, es seguro que estos hijos de Adán y de Eva se van a encontrar con el tiempo, con peligros similares y peores, si puedo sentirlo.-

-Sin duda voy a tener mucho que documentar en mi "Biblioteca Portátil", con los que ellos han de vivir y también me divertiré en el fragor de las batallas que vendrán, quien sabe hasta puede que se ganen mi confianza y me les presente, pero será mejor que siga como hasta ahora, debo ser cauteloso y no fiarme tan fácilmente.-

-Creo que esta noche les hare una "visita".-

Y tras decir esto el Viajero Tragedia tomo su forma etérea y se dispuso a dirigirse al refugio de los chicos en aquel lago y se puso a observar y escuchar al resto del grupo.

* * *

><p>Jeremy había llegado a la oficina de administración, forzando la entrada ingreso a la oficina sobre el escritorio había una libreta de aparentes pendientes del dueño del lugar<p>

-Ir al pueblo por víveres frescos y hielo-Leyó en una hoja fechada en ese día exactamente.

Abrió uno de los armarios para encontrar un rifle de casería y una escopeta así como cartuchos útiles para las armas

-Se apertrecho muy bien.-Dijo el rubio cuando bajo para informar a sus compañeros de sus descubrimientos.

-¿Y tú y tu amigo como consiguieron esos rifles?-Pregunto Vanessa a Coltrane.

-No son de uso civil-Señalo el sp9 que tenía en la espalda.

-Obtuve el mío cuando pele con un miembro de la guardia civil-Empezó su relato.

-Salí del auto de mi familia y tras unos metros me tire al suelo, fingí que me habían dado.

El se coloco boca abajo, con un brazo oculto bajo el, de su cinturón saco una navaja de explorador.

-Que tenias encima mono pintado-Escuche a ese sujeto acercarse pensando que me había liquidado mas cuando se acerco.

De un rápido movimiento Coltrane giro y golpeo con el filo de la navaja la cien de su agresor debido al movimiento la hoja se rompió, el sujeto solo estuvo de pie unos instantes, cayó convulsionandose al piso.

-Tome el arma y la bolsa de municiones que tenia y salí corriendo, me encontré con Jeremy después, el ya tenía su rifle.-Termino diciendo el chico de raza negra.

-¡Coltrane!-Dijo por lo bajo Stacy ante lo que su novio había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir.

-¡Inverosímil!-Dijo Jenny.

-¡Mi dios!-Dijo Candace.

-Todos queremos a Dios de nuestro lado-Dijo Jeremy cuando se reencontró con ellos.

-¿Que investigaste?-Pregunto el moreno.

-Hasta dónde puedo imaginar el dueño de este lugar lo usaría para refugiarse, por eso la comida y el agua.-Dijo en tono inquisitivo.

-¿Y crees que el llegue?-Pregunto Candace.

-Es difícil de decir, al parecer fue a la ciudad hoy.-Le respondió.

-Pudo pasar cualquier cosa-Dijo Jenny.

-Puede estar muerto o camina a este lugar con muy mala actitud.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Si llegamos tal vez podamos razonar con él-Dijo Jenny.

-Oh tal vez debamos dispararle-Dijo en tono agrio el rubio.

-¡No sería la primera vez, verdad!-Dijo Coltrane.

El chico suspiro y empezó su relato

-Cuando salí del auto de mi familia y yo nos separamos debido a la estampida humana.-Empezó:

-A mí alrededor solo se escuchaban gritos y disparos.-

Se ve como el corre sosteniendo un bate de beisbol.

-Miembros de la guardia civil disparaban en contra de las personas o de lo que se les opusiera.-

-Vi a uno de ellos apuntarle a una madre que corría con su hija en brazos, la mujer tenía facciones orientales al igual que la niña.-

-Actué solo por mero instinto.-Dijo el rubio.

Se ve como el corre y asesta un feroz golpe a la cabeza del sujeto el bate queda manchado de sangre debido a la potencia del golpe.

-Cuando me di cuenta, el estaba en el piso y yo tenía un bate ensangrentado en las manos.-

-Maldito hijo de..., escuche a mi espalda y solo me tire al suelo, un miembro de la guardia civil me apunto y disparo.

Se ve como la gente sigue corriendo.

El ve a unos centímetros el arma del hombre que golpeara.

-Me arrastre como pude y tome el arma, el ya me había alcanzado.-

-¡Di buenas noches niño bonito!-escuche a mis espaldas solo gire y dispare.

El sonido del cañón lo ensórdese un momento, el logro conectar un disparo su atacante solo cayo.

Solo me levante y salí corriendo sin saber a dónde ir.

-¡Jeremy!-Dijo Candace a lo bajo.

-¡Este día ha sido de lo peor verdad!-Dijo Vanessa.

-Mi nombre es Vanessa Doofenshmirtz y si soy pariente del alcalde.-

Y comenzó así la chica gótica su relato.

-Se supone que me iría con mi familia.-Dijo cuando miraba por la ventana a la oscura noche que ya los había envuelto.

Cuando…

-¿Quién demonios será?, alguien tocaba mi puerta cuando mi familia y yo estábamos por irnos, pensaba que no debía molestarme ya que al final no era mi problema.

Mas la puerta del apartamento de su padre es destrozada por su tío, él y su gabinete entran a la fuerza.

-¿Tío Roger?-Pregunte intrigada ante la actitud de mi tío.

-¡No te muevas niña!-Dijo la secretaria de mi tío cuando me apunto con un arma.

-Si es que no quieres que jale el gatillo.-

Mis padres entraron y vieron esa escena

-Calma Roger es tu sobrina no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas.-

Vi como mi padre intento tomar su arma mas

-Aléjate de esa arma o cosa, o ella no lo curnta-Dijo uno de los asistentes de mi Tío.

-Estaba muy asustada mas intentaba no demostrarlo.-

Ella es forzada a caminar y servirles de escudo humano a su tío y acompañantes

-Al final me arrojaron con fuerza y caí.-

La caída a través de las pequeñas escalinatas no es muy seria pero por un momento ella esta desorientada.

-¡Hija estas bien!-Me pregunto mi madre.

-Si eso creo-Dije cuando vi que no estaba lastimada.

-¿Y qué paso con tu Tío?-Pregunto Candace.

-Solo digamos que no volverá a molestar a nadie.-Respondió.

-¡Nunca vote por ti!

Ella vio como su padre activaba el sistema de auto destrucción de los motores de la nave.

-Creo que no entendí bien cuanto me ama mi padre si no hasta hoy/

Lo que sigue solo pasa en la mente de Vanesa:

Vio como del piso surgió una capsula de escape de su edificio

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Charlenne.

-Es su sistema de escape.-Respondió Vanesa

-Pero solo es para uno.-Pensé por un momento que el escaparía y nos abandonaría a mi madre y a mí pero…

Sintió como la sujeto de los hombros y le entrego un comunicador y la arrojo al sistema de escape.

-¡No te separes de esto!-Dijo y acciono el sistema de escape mientras ella veía como una muchedumbre enfurecida entraba por la fuerza a la casa de su padre.

-Mamá...Papá-Grito viendo como ellos se quedaban ante la muchedumbre furiosa.

-Tal vez de no ser por él y tú hermano-Dijo Vanesa secándose unas fugitivas lágrimas.

-Tal vez ya estaría muerta.-

Después de eso un silencio solemne lleno el lugar.

El Viajero Tragedia estuvo escuchando atentamente todas aquellas conversaciones, se había ocultado en las sombras de aquel lugar usando su forma etérea y luego comenzó a reflexionar lo siguiente:

-No conozco mucho al joven humano de raza negra pero hizo bien lo que tenía que hacer.-

-En cuanto al otro llamado Jeremy, puedo sentir una gran aflicción en él y no solo por lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar a aquella mujer y su hija, sino también por la muerte de su hermana. Me pregunto si en el infierno habrá un lugar especial para ella.-Pensó fríamente.

-Aunque quien sabe tal vez el amor que sus padres y su hermano tenían para con ella le sirva para tener cierta esperanza de poder haber llegado a un lugar mejor, aunque esa clase de cosas yo las desconozco…

-Bah para lo que me importa, el destino de esa maldita mocosa que se la pasaba atormentando a la novia de su hermano por razones un tanto ambiguas, esa pelirroja flacucha y escandalosa.-

-En cuanto a la hembra humana de cabello castaño, puedo decir que es la más interesante de todos, siempre ha estado entre el bien y el mal, todo lo que ha tenido que pasar la ha templado mas.

-También pude observar un poco a su fracasado y frustrado padre que se jacta de ser malvado, si como no. Como se ve que en este mundo, poco han conocido el verdadero mal pero ahora con toda esta plaga desatada es seguro que tendrán que verlo y enfrentarlo en carne propia.-

-Phineas y Ferb ahora ven un lado del mundo, que ellos ignoraban pero ya es tiempo de que lo enfrenten, puedo sentir miedo y confusión por lo que tuvieron que hacer, mas no tenían opción, era necesario.

-Esa pequeña hija de Jacob (se refiere a Isabella, pues recordemos que es mitad judía), puedo sentir con claridad que aprecia más que un amigo al cabeza de triangulo, pero el muy tonto ni siquiera lo ha notado, por lo que he podido indagar hasta ahora, siempre esta mas ocupado en sus proyectos.

-Algunos no saben lo afortunados que son.-

-En cuanto al niño que usa mas sus músculos que su cerebro, digamos que me inquieta el hecho de que siempre ande cargando en sus brazos a ese niño de una raza conocida como… como era…veamos… o sí ya lo recordé: Hindú.-

-El mocoso hindú por otro lado es muy inteligente, pero le hace falta más valor y decisión mas vale que empiece a usarles o si no sobrevivirá.-

-Las niñas que siguen a la descendiente de Israel, son muy organizadas y capaces, no he podido indagar mucho de ellas, a lo mucho se que una tal Ginger tiene cierto aprecio por el hindú llamado Baljeet, bien por él, supongo.-

-La chica asiática puedo sentir que ella desea demostrar que es útil para el grupo, pues hasta ahora he visto que es muy común, no he visto que demuestre alguna habilidad especial. También siento en ella la duda y la preocupación pues las palabras de esos cerdos racistas le hirieron profundamente, y aunque sabe que no es verdad una parte de ella comienza a cuestionarse si en verdad su raza tuvo algo de culpa con esta plaga.-

-La chica con un gran amor hacia la naturaleza, se muy poco de ella hasta ahora, solo siento una gran confianza por estar al lado de sus amigos así como también preocupación por lo que les depara el futuro en este mundo en caos y si algún día habrá la verdadera paz que ella anhela.-

-Debo decir que respeto y comparto su opinión, mas ella ha de saber que no hay lugar para la paz en su mundo, un mundo corrompido por el odio.-

-En cuanto el ornitorrinco y el chihuahua, ¿vaya en serio esa es una clase de variación de aquel animal doméstico llamado perro?, llegue a pensar que era un roedor de gran tamaño.-

-Pero volviendo en lo que estaba, que bien que decidieron poner su lealtad al lado de aquellos que en verdad lo aprecian y no los ven solo como peones, su ayuda les será vital a sus amos.-

-Si es por seguro, que este grupo de humanos me van a hacer las cosas muy entretenidas en este viaje, los seguiré de cerca y sigilosamente sin hacerme notar como hasta ahora lo he hecho, creo que ya viene el resto del grupo.-Termino de pensar el Viajero Tragedia, mientras veía desde la ventana en su forma etérea, acercarse a los niños del grupo que se habían ido a pescar.

**En el lago. **

-Vamos con los demás-Dijo Phineas.

-Será mejor decirles lo que descubrimos y que conseguimos algo de cenar.-

-Gracias Perry-Dijo Ferb cuando su monotrema salía del agua.

Phineas vio el rostro de sus amigos y sabía que era lo que pasaba por sus mentes

-¡Tranquilos!-Dijo el chico de cabeza triangular.

-Estaremos bien si permanecemos unidos.-

Así se encaminaron al centro recreativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 3.<strong>

**No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para dar su apoyo o críticar a este fic. Su opinión nos es importante y también para saber cómo han visto los temas que se han manejado y que se manejaran en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragon.**


	4. Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy Parte 2

**Capítulo 4.**

"**Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy, Sobrevivir". Parte 2: Reflexiones nocturnas y sueños aterradores.**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;).**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía.**

**Comentario del soldado dragon:**

**Gracias de verdad amable público lector de este trabajo, ni en mis sueños pensaría que esta humilde obra llamaría tanto la atención o que pensaran que dos escritores tan diferentes pudieran crear un equipo tan bueno.**

**En este nuevo episodio se espera aclarar aparentes dudas relacionadas con la historia en capítulos anteriores, pronto más acción, sorpresas y un par de nuevos supervivientes, pero estos no serán de Danville y junto a ellos un par de agentes de la O.S.B.A. que llegaran a reforzar a Perry y Pinki, espérenlos próximamente. **

**Yo y mi compañero de trabajo agradecemos especialmente a los lectores más asiduos.**

**De soldado dragon:**

**Angelofdeath241107 gracias por tus comentarios tan alentadores espero en lo personal seguir en tu gusto y seguir contando con tus Reviese **

**De Alquimistaarcano77:**

**Gracias por tu preferencia amiga, esperamos dar lo mejor para ti y nuestros lectores, espero también el siguiente capítulo de tu fic: "20 años de nada", se los recomiendo a nuestros lectores, créanme es una historia que vale la pena. **

**De soldado dragon:**

**cappkr123 y pensé que aburriría a las personas con mis datos pesados científicos ya que esto es una mezcla de ciencia real y un toque de ciencia ficción, para esta obra e investigado como un loco solo superado por mi investigación para una de mis obras llamadas el nuevo zodiaco, espero que este episodio sea de tu total agrado y esperamos leer un Review tuyo otra vez, en esta página.**

**De Alquimistaarcano77:**

**Así como te gusto "La llegada del Viajero", agradezco que te hayas decidido darte una leída a nuestro fic y veo que no has sido defraudado, pues ha sido de tu completo agrado. Sigue adelante con tu fics, los cuales también recomiendo.**

**De soldado dragon: **

**BellaWacko me ha informado mi compañero que eres una asidua lectora de sus obras espero que mi participación con él sea de tu total agrado, y llegue a creer que tendría malas críticas al matar a Suzi, pero esa pequeña sociópata sería un peligro muy grande en ese mundo o eso creí. Esperamos leer otro de tus comentarios y estar en tu gusto. **

**De Alquimistaarcano77:**

**Me da gusto volver a verte por aquí, hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti, te garantizamos un buen trabajo en cada capítulo y esperamos también tu opinión. Oh si y de paso recomiendo tus fics en especial, el de: "Deriva", el cual maneja un tema interesante la anorexia y bulimia, así como el no dejarse llevar por estos trastornos y combatirlos. Así como del gran humor que BellaWacko sabe agregarle a sus fics.**

**Luna SE-23: Mi socio y amigo el soldado dragon y yo te agradecemos tus comentarios, y el también unirte en esta aventura. ;)**

**Advertencias violencia media, poca sangre mucho trasfondo psicológico y además lo siento pero nos quedo algo largo, esperamos no dormirlos, si no tenerlos al borde de sus asientos y deseando más de nuestro trabajo en conjunto.**

**Otra cosa, lo comentarios entre paréntesis también son de mi socio el soldado dragon.**

* * *

><p>Los sobrevivientes se habían reunido en el centro recreativo, hay los adolescentes decidieron ser sinceros con los más jóvenes del grupo.<p>

-¿Y creen que él llegue?-Pregunto un tanto nerviosa Isabella.

-Es difícil de decir, por lo que investigamos fue hoy a la cuidad.-Respondió Jeremy.

Cientos de preguntas surgieron en las mentes de todos, así como un aumento a las inseguridades y miedos.

-¿Qué tal si pensamos en eso después de cenar?-Propuso Buford.

El sonido de sus estómagos les recordó la falta de alimento.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Buford, será más fácil pensar con el estómago lleno.-Completo Baljeet.

La decisión fue unánime era mejor preocuparse con el estómago lleno que con el estómago vacío.

Ante la falta de energía eléctrica y gas, decidieron usar el equipo que se les rentaba a los campistas para improvisar.

Una pequeña cocina así también encenderían una fogata para mitigar el frio que ya los envolvía solo esperaban no atraer los problemas, sin luces eléctricas a un lado del camino serian fácilmente divisado.

-Es momento de hacer valer nuestras insignias de exploradoras.-Les dijo Isabella a su tropa.

Así su tropa se preparaba para encender la fogata

-¿Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto, no es así jefa?-Pregunto un tanto irónica Gretchen.

Eso más las miradas de picardía de su tropa hicieron sonrojar furiosamente a la pelinegra.

-No entiendo de que están hablando.-Les respondió.

-En el vehículo jefa-Dijo Milly. .

-Phineas yo, y cuál fue su respuesta.-Dijo Adysson.

-¡Yo también!-completo Katie.

-En un momento así se ponen a escuchar una conversación ajena.-Pregunto abochornada la chica.

Las risas de la tropa llegan a donde las chicas mayores quienes preparaban la parilla para asar los peces.

-Veo que se divierten-Dijo Jenny.

-Es lo mejor para ellas-Respondió Candace.

-Es verdad no sabemos cuánto nos dure esta calma.-Dijo Stacy con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

La de pensamientos oscuros y deprimentes soy yo, no me quieras quitar mi puesto.-Dijo Vanessa.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes del grupo preparaban los peces.

-Es una suerte que hubiera aun cuchillos en la cocina.-Dijo Jeremy mientras evisceraba los peces que asarian en el fuego.

Y que Buford considerara de primera necesidad traer condimentos.-Dijo Baljeet mientras veía sal simple, pimienta, condimentos variados y salsas de todo tipo que desempacaba el brabucón.

-El mundo sin condimentos es el caos.-Dijo en un tono absurdamente solemne.

-Que profundo-Completo Ferb.

Ajeno a esto estaban Phineas y Perry, el monotrema sabía lo que seguiría.

-¿Que más nos has ocultado Perry?-Pregunto Phineas directamente.

El monotrema se sentía atrapado en una especie de dejavu

-Y por qué siento como si ya te hubiera visto de esa manera.-Se preguntó un tanto irónico el chico.

Para fortuna de Perry Ferb intervino.

-Hermano él siempre ha sido más que una mascota y su lealtad a nosotros es más que innegable.-

En la mente del ornitorrinco se desenredaban los recuerdos:

**Flashback.**

-Elige con cuidado agente p.-Dijo Monograma lo que llevo a Perry a reflexionar sobre el pasado en aquella jaula de plástico del centro de rescate animal de la O.S.B.A. (un recuerdo dentro de otro, no recuerdo bien como se llama a esta forma literaria pero la usan en Macbeth).

-Mira Ferb él nos está mirando a los dos al mismo tiempo.-

Hay estaban dos niños mirándolo con ternura.

-De verdad piensan adoptar a un ornitorrinco.-Pregunto intrigada la encargada del lugar.

-Sí, si lo aremos-Dijo un hombre de lentes y acento británico.

-¿Y qué nombre piensan ponerle?-Les pregunto una mujer de pelo rojo oscuro.

Lo único bueno fue que decidieron ponerle Perry y no (colocar el nombre de la película) como era su plan original.

-Garrar-Gruño enérgico el monotrema mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Es una pena agente P, un agente con tus talentos sería de gran ayuda para la causa, lo último que hará la organización por ti es darte un equipo de sobreviviente.-Dijo el Mayor Monograma.

Él se movió un poco y una música se escucho

Y ahora dramáticamente Carl aparece con tu equipo.-

Y en efecto el becario apareció junto con una serie de aparatos

-Se te entregara un kit de cirugía incluye fórceps bisturís pinzas grandes y pequeñas, diferentes tipos de sutura y un laser, supurante así como anestésicos en dosis, un mini equipo de trasfusiones sanguíneas útil para humanos y animales.

-A tu nuevo reloj se le han añadido un sistema de detección de explosivos así como de agentes peligrosos en agua y aire.-

-Dos mini cañones laser para tu auto defensa no olvides que son armas y por lo tanto son letales úsalas con cuidado.-

-Y por último tu federa completamente equipada y con los añadidos de un sistema de visión nocturna y mira de precisión.-

-Suerte agente p el mundo al que te diriges es más peligroso que cualquier selva.-Dijo Monograma cuando vio como el monotrema salía por uno de los conductos de salida.

-Oh hay estas Perry-Escucho la voz de su dueño en él se sentía una inusitada tristeza así sabía que había elegido bien, su familia lo necesitaba.

-El me brindo su inusitado apoyo cuando más lo necesite.-Continuo Ferb con su discurso y Perry seguía hundido en los recuerdos.

Durante la estampida Ferb se había separado de su familia, llevaba consigue a su ornitorrinco intentaba divisar a su familia mas…

-Que no se escape escucho tras de sí, para ver a su querida Vanesa...siendo perseguida por una muchedumbre iracunda.

-Corre y no mires atrás, adiós mí querida mascota.-Dijo Ferb a su mascota monotrema.

Así el saco su equipo y una granada luminosa para ir a defender al amor de su vida.

Solo dio unos pasos cuando él se irguió y se colocó su fedora.

-Las hormonas ya le afectan las neuronas.-Pensó el monotrema cuando partió a ayudar a su dueño.

-Te va a ir muy mal muchacho.-Escucho el monotrema cuando amenazaron a su dueño.

De una certera patada el monotrema envió a la inconsciencia al agresor.

-¿Perry el ornitorrinco?-Si en efecto el había salvado a la hija de su amienemigo.

-¿Por qué me parece familiar verte así?-Dijo el peli verde a un ornitorrinco que se sentía atrapado en un dejavu.

Después me explicas.-Termino el inglés peli verde para alivio del monotrema australiano.

-¡Ven conmigo si quieres vivir!-Era correcto lo que escuchaba el monotrema, salvaba a la mujer de sus sueños y esa frase tan trillada era la única que decía.

-¡Garrar!-Dijo el monotrema y como si lo hubiera entendido el respondió.

-Si es un cliché pero es un clásico.-Respondió con hegemonía Ferb.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Sus razones debió tener para no ser sincero con nosotros, mas hora el demuestra que su cariño por nosotros es más grande que cualquier cosa.-Termino Ferb su solemne discurso.

-Si debes tener razón, siempre fue más que un castor con pico de pato.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y por qué siempre tenían que recordad su curioso aspecto que la naturaleza y evolución aislada le confirieron (recuerda que Australia y Tasmania estuvieron aislados del resto de los continentes por millones de años así que las criaturas que hay vivieron y viven son únicas).-Pensó el monotrema.

-Lo único que me sorprende de todo esto, es que tu perro sea un agente secreto.-Dijo Gretchen.

-Aunque eso explica muchas cosas.-Dijo Isabella al ver al can de pequeño tamaño.

Al igual que Perry, Pinki rememoro su pasado:

**Flashback.**

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta agente Pinki?-Pregunto la mayor Wanda, su superiora al haberle propuesto el proyecto "Arca".

En aquel refugio de mascotas se encontraba en espera de ser asignado, pero porque todos pensaban que él era una rata solo por su pequeño tamaño no era un roedor, él se consideraba un perro compacto de fácil manutención cariñoso como el que más leal, como buen perro y aun así él sabía que pocas serán las personas que lo considerarían como una mascota.

-Mira mama este es lindo.-Así una vio como una pequeña niña de negro cabello lo miraba con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Hija en serio quieres adoptar una rata.-Pregunto su madre.

-¡Señora es un perro raza chihuahua!-Dijo el encargado del centro de rescate animal.

-¡Por favor mama!-Dijo suplicante la chica.

-Supongo que no comerá mucho-Dijo alegre la mujer al aceptar.

-¡Bien!-Dijo la chica cuando el pequeño animal fue entregado a sus nuevos dueños.

El solo ladro y negó con su cabeza. -Es una pena agente Pinky, solo podemos darte un kit de supervivencia y desearte suerte.-Dijo la Mayor Wanda.

-Aquí tienes agente Pinky, esto debería serte útil.-Dijo la asistente de Wanda.

-Suerte agente Pinky la necesitaras a dónde vas.-Dijo su superiora mientras el agente se retiraba con su familia.

-¿Está llorando señora?-Pregunto la becaria a su jefa.

-No Charly, solo se me metió algo en el ojo.-Dijo rápido la mujer.

Así Pinky salió de una de sus salidas secretas en la casa Garcia-Shaphiro donde noto una triste escena.

-No sé si llegas a escuchar este mensaje pero si no lo digo, tal vez nunca lo sabrás y eso me lastima Phineas, te amo adiós.-

Así habían pasado las cosas, finalmente su dueña no aguanto más y se confesó a su gran amor, pero no se quedaría a recibir la respuesta.

-¡Vamos Pinki.-Dijo Isabella cuando lo levanto y lo introdujo al porta mascotas.

-¡Es hora de irnos!-

Así inicio el viaje de su familia, normalmente Isabella tarareaba alguna canción mientras viajaban pero ahora se encontraba muy callada solo mirando las calles llenas de personas que intentarían salir de la ciudad.

Así llegaron a lo que parecía el inicio de un embotellamiento

-Hija no estés triste, este no es un adiós para siempre tarde o temprano volveremos a ver a tus amigos.-Dijo su madre Vivian, tratando de reconfortarla.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto su hija.

-Solo ten...-

La voz de la mujer se pasmo cuando el sonido de un disparo la dejo muda.

-¡Mama eso sonó como un disparo!-Dijo Isabela nerviosa.

-¡Si, si lo fue!-Dijo más nerviosa su madre.

No hubo tiempo, intento echar reversa pero tras ella dos autos se habían accidentado serrando el paso.

-Hay que irnos Isabela-Casi grito la mujer.

Así lo hicieron más un rio humano las cubrió casi de inmediato las personas asustadas no median consecuencia alguna solo empujaban a las personas intentando salvarse.

-¡Mama!-Grito Isabella, cuando el rio humano la empujaba alejándola de su madre.

-¡Hija no!-Grito la señora Garcia-Shapiro.

-Que alguien me ayude-Grito Isabella cuando se hubo librado de la estampida humana no divisaba a su madre.

Tal vez él hubiera actuado en ese instante sin embargo.

-¡Isabela!-Era el inconfundible timbre de Phineas, el amor de la vida de Isabella.

-Phineas eres tu Phineas.-Dijo la pelinegra cuando sintió cerca al pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes estoy aquí.-Le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Estoy muerta de miedo.-Dijo y se soltó a llorar en brazos de Phineas.

Pinky sabía lo estricta y disciplinada que era Isabella pero en ese momento sus nervios estaban destrozados.

-Yo te protegeré.-Le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Primero hay que refugiarnos en algún lugar y esperar un poco a que esto se calme.-Sugirió el pelirrojo.

-La cabaña de las exploradoras, no está muy lejos de aquí.-Dijo Isabella.

Así ambos emprendieron el recorrido entre gritos y sonidos de disparos, parecía que estaban por llegar a su destino más…

-Estampida.-Dijo Isabela cuando un grupo uso una de las calles como improvisada pista de carreras no había donde moverse y parecía que acabarían aplastados.

Era hora de actuar.

Pinky salió de su porta mascotas y saco su sombrero tipo fedora( nunca he sabido donde lo esconden cuando actúan como animales)

Y de el saco su garfio de ascenso.

-¡Pinky usa un sombrero!-Era evidente que él no sabía nada sobre la O.S.B.A y de que él y Perry eran agente secretos.

Apunto y disparo el gancho y los ayudo a subir a una escalera contra incendios evadiendo la marcha humana.

-Cuando le enseñaste este truco a pinky.-Escucho decir al pelirrojo en el aire.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.-Respondió su dueña.

Pero solo gracias a él, Phineas y yo llegamos a la cabaña de las exploradoras, y todos decían lo aburrido que debería ser un chihuahua como mascota.-Recalco Isabella con aparente orgullo de su perro.

En la mente de Pinky.

-¿Desde cuándo tú, como tú, porque nunca me lo dijiste Pinky?-Eran las rápidas preguntas que recibía de Isabella.

El perro solo pudo mostrarse nervioso, nunca pensó que algún día el seria descubierto, no sabía cómo actuar y el folleto: "Ahora usted sabe que su mascota es un agente secreto", no le serviría de nada.

Bien en este momento eso no importa, nos salvaste a Phineas y a mí y debo darte las gracias.-Dijo Isabella.

Eso animo al perro, parecía ser que nada cambiaría en su relación dueña-mascota.

-Pero espero que esos accidentes que tuviste en la alfombra, solo fueran accidentes.-Le reprocho la pelinegra a su perro.

-Ninguna relación es perfecta.-Pensó el perro mientras seguía a los chicos para ayudarlos en su viaje.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-¿Y crees que Phineas este enojado?-Pregunto Gretchen a su líder.

-¿Por qué?-La chica fin guio pensar.

-Acaso porque usaste su cabeza para practicar tu swing, no te preocupes él no es rencoroso.-Dijo la chica pelinegra.

-Oye no le hables así a Gretchen.-dijo Adysson con enfado marcado.-

-No sabíamos quien entraría y la ciudad era un caos total.-(Recuerda ver escenas de gente corriendo en estampidas y otros saqueando)

-Solo escuchamos disparos y gritos humanos.-Dijo Ginger (Ve a los cerdos racistas matar gente asiática y también negra).

-Vimos a personas matarse entre ellas frente a nuestros propios ojos.-Dijo Gretchen.(Un par de personas peleen por suministros y en un arranque de ira un de ellos le golpea con una roca matándolo, sin embargo cuando este otro se va corriendo con los víveres, otro sale de la nada y le dispara en la cabeza arrebatandoselos)

-No sabes lo aterrador que es ver a una persona muerta frente de ti.-Dijo Holly nerviosa.(Ella encuentra no uno, sino varios cadáveres de personas afectadas por la plaga blanca en una casa en la que intento refugiarse, pero salió de allí por semejante escena)

-Solo con suerte llegamos a la cabaña de las exploradoras.-Dijo Milly.

-Disculpen chicas, no fue mi intención.-Dijo Isabella apenada.

-Descuida jefa no ha sido un gran día para nadie en verdad.-Respondió Katie.

-¿Y cómo es que Buford y Baljeet acabaron con ustedes?-Era una pregunta que la había intrigado desde que los vio en la cabaña de las exploradoras.

-Los sacamos de un contenedor de basura.-Dijo Holly.

-No enserio, ¿cómo acabaron con ustedes?-Pregunto nuevamente Isabella.

Los sacamos de un contenedor de basura-Repitió Ginger.

-Estaban encerrados en un contenedor de basura que rodo calle abajo.-

-¿Y cómo es que ellos llegaron ahí-Pregunto Isabella.

-No lo sabemos-Respondieron al unísono.

-¿Y cómo acabaron con las chicas?-Dijo Phineas a el brabucón y el genio hindú.

-Nos sacaron de un contenedor de basura.-Respondió Baljeet.

-Chicos ya en serio como terminaron con las chicas.-Dijo el pelirrojo pensando que sería una especie de broma.

-Cuando las cosas se pusieron locas.-Dijo Buford, estábamos en la zona del centro.

El brabucón y el hindú extrañamente se habían encontrado tras el inicio de la trifulca, sin nada mejor Buford uso su cerebro, es decir pregunto a Baljeet cuáles eran las opciones.

-Bien nerd cuáles son nuestras opciones.-Pregunto Buford a Baljeet.

-Buscar un lugar donde escondernos solo para empezar.-Le respondió Baljeet.

-Sí, de mucha opciones un contenedor de basura fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió era de un material resistente y a nadie se le ocurriría buscar a alguien ahí.

Improvisadamente el brabucón arrojo al nerd a el depósito y después el mismo se metió en el, más al hacerlo provoco que se perdiera el equilibrio y el contenedor de basura callera calle abajo.

-¿Cómo se maneja esta cosa?-Clamo el brabucón.

-¡Si sabes empieza a rezar!-Dijo el Indú.

Quiso el destino que se impactaran contra un poste de teléfonos este cayó al piso impidiendo el paso a un vehículo que hubiera aplastado al grupo de exploradoras que se habían reunido por suerte.

Hay alguien dentro de ese contenedor.-Clamo Addyson al escuchar gemidos de dolor.

-Baljeet no.-Dijo Ginger cuando escucho los inequívocos lamentos de Baljeet emerger del contenedor de basura.

-Pueden darnos una mano.-Dijo un desorientado Buford que se preguntaba por qué ahora todas las exploradoras tenían una hermana gemela.

-¡Chicas hay que sacarlos de ahí!-Dijo Gretchen.

-Después despertamos en la cabaña de las exploradoras-Termino diciendo el genio hindú.

-Vaya que día tuvieron-Dijo Ferb.

Con las jóvenes del grupo:

-Sabes tu hermano tiene agallas-Dijo Vanessa a Candace.

-No las aparenta pero si las tiene-Le respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Dices que Ferb te salvo la vida?-Pregunto Jenny.

-De no ser por él y Perry el ornitorrinco, ciudadanos enfurecidos de Danville me hubieran linchado por mi parentesco con el alcalde.-Dijo la chica gótica.

Ferb hacía gala de su puntería, las balas defensivas estallaban en la cara de los agresores que pretendía atacarlo a él y a Vanessa, Perry apoyaba a su dueño y a la hija de su némesis para llegar a un lugar seguro.

-Ojala mi ex novio Jhonny hubiera tenido ese valor.-Dijo con fastidio Vanessa.

-¿Ruptura difícil?-Pregunto Candace.

-¡Solo se fue del área limítrofe sin siquiera despedirse!-Dijo la chica de pelo castaño.

Pronto todo estuvo terminado, los peces se asaban en el fuego de una parrilla a leña, los sobrevivientes se reunían alrededor de la fogata la noche estaba inusualmente tranquila solo el sonido del viento, el agua y los sonidos propios de un bosque nocturno los acompañaban.

-Esto parece casi un campamento no lo creen-Dijo Jenny.

-Si no fuera porque ahora estamos en calidad de refugiados, si lo seria.-Le respondió Vanessa.

-Sabes Stacy nunca había visto tantas estrellas.-Dijo Candace al ver el cielo.

-Siempre estuvieron hay solo que no había tiempo para mirarlas.-Le respondió Stacy (esto es una pequeña parodia a las palabras d en Hombres de Negro).

-¡Los peces están listos!-Dijo Jeremy.

Fueron servidos en platos extraídos de la cocina del centro recreativo acompañados por una porción de verduras enlatadas.

-Sabes Jeremy no te hemos agradecido haber salvado a nuestra hermana.-Dijo el niño pelirrojo al rubio.

-Es verdad.-Dijo el peli verde.

-Fue un gran golpe de suerte que tú y Coltrane, hubieran aparecido justo a tiempo para salvarla a ella y a sus amigas.

-No es nada chicos-Le respondió Jeremy mientras pensaba un poco en el asunto

Corriendo desesperado tras su confrontación con un miembro de la "guardia civil de Danville "Jeremy busca con desesperación a su familia

-¿Donde, dónde están?-Se preguntaba desesperado el chico solo viendo un gran caos.

Mientras corre no nota y tropieza contra Coltrane.

-¡No te muevas!-Dicen al momento de apuntarse mutuamente con sus armas.

-¿Coltrane?, ¿eres tú?-Pregunto un poco nervioso Jeremy.

-Que gusto verte amigo.-Le respondió Coltrane.

Mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Sabes qué demonios pasa-Pregunto Jeremy a Coltrane.

-No tengo la menor idea.-Contesto Coltrane a Jeremy.

-Pero es mejor buscar verdadera ayuda o a nuestras familias.-

-¡Aléjense de nosotras!-Escucharon ambos.

-¿Esa no era Candace?-Pregunto el moreno a un pálido rubio.

-¡Ese grito histérico es inconfundible!-Dijo y corrió a donde había escuchado el grito.

Rápidamente llegaron a lo que ellos sabían era un callejón sin salida, donde un grupo de la guardia civil tenían acorraladas a Candace, Jenny y Stacy.

No pensaron solo se colocaron en posición de tirar y jalaron los gatillos.

De una sola ráfaga habían acabado con casi todos solo quedaba un solitario y sorprendido enemigo.

-¡Aléjate de nuestras novias-Le gritaron a una voz a el último de los atacantes de las chicas.

-Cretinos…-Les respondió cuando intento atacarlos con su arma más cayó tras el sonido de un disparo.

-¡Te dije que estaba cargada.-Jeremy y Coltrane, vieron un arma de cañón humeante en las manos de Candace.

Pese a la sorpresa no era momento de hacer preguntas.

-Vámonos de aquí rápido, antes que lleguen más de estos lunáticos-Dijeron los chicos a una voz.

-Vaya forma de reencontrarnos-Pensó Jeremy mientras continuaba sirviendo la comida a los sobrevivientes.

En ese momento un ser de un mundo lejano estaba atento a las conversaciones del grupo, viéndolos atentamente y en su forma etérea para no ser descubierto comenzó a dialogar en su mente lo siguiente:

-Todo cuanto han tenido que hacer, y han de tener por seguro que todavía quedan muchos peligros para ellos en el horizonte, me pregunto cuánto más tendrán que sufrir.-

-Puedo sentir que se sienten mal por haber matado a esos bastardos, sin embargo esa era la única opción, seres como ello solo hubieran sido un peligro y un estorbo en este mundo que se purifica en el fuego de la devastación.-

-Que bien que acabe con muchos de ellos, así como el sembrador quita la cizaña de raíz, para que sus tierras puedan producir plantas útiles así yo lo he hecho, ansió tener pronto la oportunidad de otra batalla.-Termino pensando y frotando suavemente su espada "Ventisca" con un gusto un tanto sádico y macabro.

Los sobrevivientes comieron los peces con un inusitado gusto, tal vez era el hambre pero parecía lo mejor que hubiesen comido en su vida.

Por su parte los agentes sacaron provisiones de sus federas Perry comía macarrones con salsas de carne y Pinky había sacado pan de caja y quesos para su cena (Recordando "Viaje el interior de Candace", Isabela dijo que su perro solo comía sándwiches de queso fundido).

-¿Como caben tantas cosas en esos sombreritos?-Pregunto Coltrane.

Esa era una pregunta para la cual ni ellos tienen una respuesta solo atinaron a encogerse de hombros en señal de desconcierto total.

-¿En qué piensas Jeremy?, te veo pensativo.-Dijo Candace.

-Solo pensaba en mi hermana-Le respondió Jeremy.

-La extrañas, no es verdad-Dijo con calma la pelirroja.

-Sabes ni siquiera sé cómo llego a contagiarse de la plaga blanca, solo de repente.-Dijo el chico rubio.

**Flashback.**

-¡Mama, papa!, no me siento bien-Dijo la pequeña Suzy a su madre.

Su madre toco su frente sintiéndola afiebrada.

-Será mejor que te llevemos al médico-Dijo su madre.

Así fueron al hospital central de Danville el cual ya presentaba dificultades para trabajar, así pues habían puesto carpas para atender casos ligeros y diagnósticos.

-¿Dra. Hirano, como van las cosas?-Pregunto la señora Johnson a la galena.

-Muy mal, los suministros empiezan a escasear y es difícil que nos den más.-Respondió la mujer.

Y esa enfermedad solo parece avanzar y avanzar sin que la podamos detener.-Dijo impotente la mujer.

Ella desecho esa actitud y se enfocó en atenderlos un momento antes de regresar a su labor de vigilar a los pacientes de la epidemia.

-¿Y que tenemos aquí?-Pregunto con dulzura la mujer al ver a la pequeña en brazos de su hermano.

-Al parecer se siente mal-Dijo el chico.

-Déjenme revisar-dijo la mujer esperando que solo se tratase de un resfriado mas.

-¡La inflamación de los ganglios es anormal!-dijo la mujer al ver que no era un resfriado.-

-Y esa coloración no es normal.-Dijo al notar pequeños puntos de color blanco en la garganta de la niña.

-Necesitare hacerle unos análisis-Dijo la mujer al sacar una caja de Petri y pedirle a la niña escupir en el.

-Lleven esto a análisis-Dijo la doctora al entregar la caja a un asistente que rápidamente lo llevo al laboratorio.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-¿Es algo serio?-

-Lo sabremos en unos minutos-Respondió la mujer.

En el laboratorio varias personas revisaban muestras recientes de pacientes el virus se delataba ya que absorbía el azul Prusia tiñéndose de un color azul metálico bajo el microscopio.

-Muestra 2256433-en ella se leía Suzy Johnson.

-Positiva al virus Pestis Albus (Plaga Blanca dicho en latín).-

-Suzy se tendrá que quedar-Dijo la doctora HIrano al ver los resultados entregados junto a un par de médicos que usaban trajes de Biopeligro, ellos tomaron a Suzy de los brazos de Jeremy y se la llevaron dentro del hospital.

-¡A donde me llevan, mama, papa hermano, no dejen que me lleven!-Dijo la pequeña asustada por el trato tan raro que le daban esos hombres ya que apenas querían tocarla pese a esos trajes.

-¿A dónde se la llevan?-Pregunto la señora Johnson antes de que los hombres en traje de Biopeligro les pidieran acompañarlos.

-Suzy dio positivo al virus.-Dijo la doctora Hirano.

-Ella tiene la Plaga Blanca.-Termino diciendo la doctora.

-¡No mi pequeña, ella no!-Grito desesperada la mujer pues sabía que su hija estaba sentenciada a muerte.

-¡Ella murió esta mañana!-Dijo el chico mirando las llamas de la hoguera consumir la madera.

-Nunca me sentí más impotente en la vida.-

-Te entiendo si alguno de mis hermanos se hubiera contagiado-Dijo Candace mirando a sus hermanos comer junto a los otros chicos.-

-No sé lo que mis padres o yo hubiésemos hecho.-

El Viajero Tragedia los observaba sentado en las ramas de un gran árbol, cercano a ellos, en su forma etérea, en verdad se había interesado por la charla tan amena que el grupo tenía, entonces comenzó a pensar y dijo en su mente:

-No sé porque pero ahora podría decirse que he sentido algo de compasión por el alma de esa mocosa, tal vez, solo tal vez el amor que le tenía su familia le haya valido de algo en el más allá, sin embargo los misterios de la muerte y a donde va cada alma no es algo que yo sepa.-

-Quien diría que tendrías algo de corazón para pensar en alguien que no fuera solo tú, pelirroja gritona, hasta que al fin razonas en lo importante que son tus hermanos para ti, no es así, una parte de mi le hubiera gustado que pasara por el dolor de perder un ser querido, así sabría valorar mejor lo que tiene, mas otra parte de mí dice: Basta, y que no sea tan cruel.-

-Vaya lo que son las cosas, ese güerito es una persona decente y miren lo que escogió por pareja, espero por su bien que haya hecho una buena elección, con esa hembra de pelo rojo y tendencias neuróticas, pero que estoy pensando, bah para lo que me interesan estos temas.-

Y tras razonar esto, siguió atento a la conversación de los chicos, el Viajero Tragedia.

-Te sientes bien Stacy te veo pensativa.-Pregunto Coltrane a su novia.

La chica apenas había probado su cena se le veía muy pensativa.

-¿Tú crees que los asiáticos tengan la culpa de esta enfermedad?-Pregunto la chica asiática a su novio.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Pregunto Coltrane con tono preocupado.

-El brote inicial empezó en Corea del Norte.-Dijo a lo bajo la chica.

-Y de ahí se extendió al resto del mundo muy rápidamente y tal vez...

El joven de raza negra coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios para callarla, comprendía lo que ella sentía.

Si hubiera empezado en alguna parte de áfrica la gente culparía a los africanos, si el brote empezara en Europa culparían a los europeos o a los australianos o a los americanos si esto hubiera empezado en América.

Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

La gente solo busca un culpable para sentirse mejor y no creer que ellos fueron los culpables de sus desgracias.

-¡Gracias Coltrane!-Dijo la chica con un poco más de ánimo.

-Sin duda el amor es una gran fuerza, pues con el grandes actos para bien pueden llegar a hacerse, sin embargo los humanos han retorcido mucho este concepto, ya parece que son pocos los que saben lo que es el amor de verdad y el pensar en el prójimo. Aún me pregunto si los hijos de Adán y de Eva tienen esperanza, eso es algo que quiero y debo averiguar.-

-Hacen una buena pareja el macho humano de raza negra y la hembra de raza asiática, es seguro que su descendia tendrá lo bueno de cada una de sus respectivas razas.-

-Estúpidos racistas que creían como locos en la superioridad de una sola raza, cuando en realidad, el mestizaje es parte de la clave para la evolución de la raza humana.-Termino de pensar Tragedia.

-Creo que nunca había escuchado un bosque tan silencioso en mi vida.-Dijo Jenny cuando vio el bosque que la rodeaba tan calmo y sereno.

-Acostúmbrate, según los cálculos de mi padre quizás no quedemos más de 10.000 mil humanos en Norte América, (esto es una mera suposición mas se especula que esa sería la cantidad aproximada de sobrevivientes tras una mega epidemia en Norte América, México, E.U.A y Canadá) según mi padre el periodo pico de la plaga blanca a llegado a su fin*

-Tiene razón la humana de ropas oscuras, hace tiempo que pude sentir como el Jinete cabalgaba fuera de este mundo, el ya hizo su parte desatando esta plaga, mas ahora los humanos deberán enfrentar otros males, tan solo me ha bastado ver a esos malditos enfermos por un odio irracional, hacia sus propios hermanos.-

-Ah humanos han sobrevivido al Apocalipsis, mas ahora enfrentan la extinción, será interesante el ver, si pueden superar estos tiempos difíciles y caóticos.-

.Saben creo que han hecho valer cada insignia que han ganado.-Les dijo Phineas a las exploradoras.

-No somos la mejor tropa de exploradoras por nada.-Dijo orgullosa Isabella.

-¡Saben que pueden ser la última tropa de exploradoras!-Dijo Buford con su típico sarcasmo.

Eso callo a todos, sabían bien que ahora su sociedad estaba al borde del mismo colapso.

-Gracias por tus comentarios tan alentadores Buford.-Dijo Baljeet con ironía, cosa que nunca había usado especialmente con el bravucón.

-¡Pero salen sobrado en este momento!-

Todos lo miraron extrañados, ese no parecía ser el mismo genio incapaz de sacar menos que A en sus exámenes.

-Saben mi hogar nativo la india está destruido.-Dijo mientras veía las llamas de la hoguera.

-De lo poco que sabemos es que mi amiga Misti está muerta, mis parientes tal vez lograron salir de nueva Delhi**, si tuvieron suerte, de no ser así tal vez mi familia y yo seamos los últimos Raí del planeta tierra, una familia con más de 200 años de tradición extinta en un parpadeo*******, lamento aburrirlos pero es lo que pasa cuando ves de cerca la extinción de tu familia.

-¿Crees que los abuelos hayan salido de Londres con bien?-Pregunto Phineas a Ferb (pese a que no son sus abuelos biológicos los estima como si lo fueran).

-Es lo más probable, es difícil de decir.-Respondió Ferb.

-La última vez que se contactó con nosotros dijo que iría a la casa de campo con mis tíos y primos.-

-Inglaterra ya supero dos plagas casi apocalípticas: La Peste Negra y la Influenza Española, no creo que esto sea la excepción.-Termino diciendo Ferb.

-Vaya hasta que demuestras que tienes valor, niño de la raza hindú, he leído que tu pueblo era en verdad abundante y vasto, mas la plaga les golpeo también con brutalidad, sigue adelante con ese valor pues ten por seguro que lo necesitaras, llego tu tiempo que dejes atrás tu cobardía si quieres o sobrevivir.-

-Puedo sentir que el niño de pelo verde dice la verdad respecto a su pueblo, me sorprende, pues no es un país muy grande y para sobrevivir a semejantes catástrofes es digno de mi respeto.-

-Me pregunto si estará en su destino, reencontrarse que su familia perdida, sinceramente lo veo muy difícil, con semejante catástrofe desatada.-Finalizo el ser de la raza Sombra.

Ya era muy noche y los sobrevivientes decidieron que era momento de ir a dormir.

-¿Creen que sea seguro, que tal si alguien llega mientras dormimos?-Preguntó Isabella.

Esa era una posibilidad escalofriante mas no sabían si aún por turnos aguantarían una guardia.

-Grrrr-Se hizo notar el monotrema.

Con su profundo mirar comunicaba lo que quería.

-Dices que tú y el chihuahua vigilarían mientras el grupo duerme.-Dijo Vanesa quien parecía entender mejor que nadie a él monotrema.

Ambos animales asintieron, mientras sacaban unos cañones minúsculos de sus fedoras.

-¿Y qué harán con esos juguetes?-Pregunto retorico el bravucón.

Pinky solo apunto a un contenedor de basura y disparo, el objeto en si fue desecho por la fuerza del impacto.

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta mi querido brabucón.-Comento mordaz el hindú

-No vuelvo a reírme de un chihuahua-Dijo Buford al ver el rostro de satisfacción del perro de compañía.

**Subrayar aquí.**

Era momento de buscar donde pasar la noche, las cabañas que eran rentadas para alojar a los campistas, serían una buena opción, se decidieron por usar una para su seguridad, más la chicas hicieron una división para que tuvieran un poco de pudor e intimidad, tras un cálido buenas noches ambos grupos de sobrevivientes se prepararon para dormir y recuperar fuerzas, no sabían que les depararía el mañana.

La noche era tan silenciosa que realmente asustaba un poco a los agentes, apenas distinguibles eran los sonidos de los pequeños insectos nocturnos como grillos y cigarras, ambos agentes sabían que debido a la actividad humana muchos bosques se escucharían en silencio por mucho tiempo, ambos agentes decidieron conversar un poco para pasar el tiempo.

-¿Crees que otros agentes declinaran el programa ARCA?-Pregunto el monotrema al canino.

-Lo más seguro es que si, en especial agentes con familias, bueno en lo personal nunca abandonaría a Isabella ni a la señora Vivian-Respondió el canino.

-¿Me pregunto si algún agente de campo habrá declinado?-Dijo para sí el monotrema.

-Tal vez, todo es posible en este mundo.-Le respondió.

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto el canino apuntando a un parte sombreada.

Perry bajo sus lentes de visión nocturna de su fedora y no encontró nada.

-No es nada Pinky, estamos tan nerviosos que ya vemos cosas.-Le respondió el monotrema.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto intrigado el perro.

-En la bodega de Doofenshmirtz juraría que alguien nos observaba.-Dijo el monotrema.

-Y desde que llegamos a este lugar siento como si alguien nos vigilara.-

-Daré una vuelta solo para asegurarme de que nadie este escondido.-Dijo el chihuahua.

-Cuida el fuerte no tardare.-

-Simplemente así el perro de compañía salió a explorar el campamento de cabañas.-

Me pregunto si esa tal "Fuerza Misteriosa" como Candace la llama nos dará tregua.-Decía el monotrema recordando cómo cada invento de sus dueños desaparecía misteriosamente.

-Sería catastrófico que el vehículo desapareciera.-

-Así que han podido sentir en parte mi presencia, los animales tienen siempre los sentidos más desarrollados, sin embargo gracias a que estoy en mi forma etérea, apenas me pueden percibir, ni siquiera su tecnología pudo detectarme, será mejor que ande con cuidado, aún no se si puedo confiar de verdad en estos humanos y hacer acto de presencia.-Dialogaba para sus adentros Tragedia y luego continuo.

-Han elegido bien, animales y han puesto su lealtad, con aquellos que en verdad los aprecian, en vez de seguir sirviendo a esos cerdos facistas.-

-Pues ya llega el tiempo en que se tiene que decidir por lo que es correcto, en vez de lo que solo es fácil.-

-Y te preguntas la causa de que los inventos de tus dueños desaparezcan, ¡ornitorrinco insensato!, si los inventos de tus dueños desaparecen es por tu causa y los planes inútiles de ese doctor, que solo me da lástima, jajajjaja, vaya parodia de lo que es el verdadero mal.-

-Esa Fuerza Misteriosa, no es más que el destino, pues simplemente esa pelirroja de tan escaso busto, no está destinada a atrapar, como ella dice a sus hermanos, no importa lo que haga o cuanto se esfuerce, o mejor dicho se obsesione en ello y con las cosas como están en su mundo ahora, veo que todo eso tendrá que dejarlo atrás para siempre, jajajaja pobre ilusa.-

Mientras dentro de la cabaña.

Vueltas y más vueltas es como algunos están durmiendo, los sueños que llegan a sus mentes no son nada gratos alimentados por los acontecimientos de hoy y la retro alimentación constante que hacen sus mentes los llevan a sucumbir a sus pesadillas.

Tragedia se atravesaba las cabañas en su forma etérea para no ser detectado y probar algo con el grupo.

-Ahora creo que me entretendré, viendo a través de sus sueños.-

Y entonces comenzó a concentrarse y con su magia pudo llevar a cabo semejante prodigio.

**Información del soldado dragon.**

Detonar un arma de fuego y acabar con otro ser humano si es un trauma creo que se le denomina psicológicamente hablando como la ruptura de uno de los mandamientos más sagrados de las teorías Judío-cristianas: No mataras.

Además que se cree que en nuestro ADN esta intrínseco el hecho de no matar a alguien de nuestra propia especie no es el nombre real solo he investigado creo que lo llaman el shock de Caín.

El peli verde suda frio, nunca ha cenado eso antes, un frio casi sobrenatural lo envuelve en su mente. Camina atravesó de desolados caminos reconociendo la avenida principal de su ciudad adoptiva, Danville (recuerda él es británico así que su cuidad nativa seria Londres), esta luce destruida debido a los disturbios no sabía si dar crédito a lo que miraba eran los vehículos volcados de sus perseguidores.

-Nunca quise hacer esto, nunca quise lastimar a nadie.-Dijo para sí al ver ambos vehículos.

-Pero lo hiciste-Escucho una voz sepulcral provenir de uno de los vehículos de donde uno de las persona salió, su cuerpo hinchado y piel con manchas de sangre seca indicaban lo imposible.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-Dijo para sí al ver como los demás sujetos se levantaban arrastrándose de los restos de metal retorcido.

-Los muertos no caminan.-

-¿No soportas tu obra acaso?-Dijo uno de los zombis al señalarse.

-Eres responsable de nuestra muerte-Escucho a siniestro coro esa parte.

-No nos dejaron otra opción.-Respondió Ferb.

Eso hace que el empiece a retroceder mas el no parece moverse sus pies se mueven pero no lo conducen a ningún lado mientras los espectros se acercan cada vez más y más a él…

Los sueños en la mente del pequeño Phineas no son muy diferentes a los de su hermano al igual que su hermano su cuerpo esta empapado en sudor frio y nada reconfortante, su mente juega con su cordura, él se encuentra siendo perseguido por las personas a las que él les disparara para salvar a sus compañeros.

-Alguien ayúdeme-Clamaba Phineas en una ciudad aparentemente sin vida mientras era perseguido por seres de ultratumba.

-¡No puedes escapar de los que has hecho!-Gritaban al unísono los zombis mientras lo perseguían.

-No nos dejaron otra opción.-Respondió Phineas.

El chico pelirrojo sentía que cada vez iba más lento y los sombríos seres se le acercaban cada vez más y más hasta que…

Como un resorte ambos hermanos se levantaron taparon sus bocas con las almohadas para evitar gritar y despertar al resto del grupo.

-¡Ferb que asimos!-Pregunto el chico a su hermanastro este temblaba de un inusitado miedo.

-Defendernos supongo-Dijo Ferb no muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Disculpa hermano iré a tomar aire-Dijo el pelirrojo cuando se levantó de su cama y sin hacer ruido.

Antes de salir solo le pregunto a su hermano.

-¿Crees que era la única solución?-Pregunto Phineas a Ferb.

-Nunca lo sabremos-Fue la única respuesta del peli verde que se mantuvo estático en su cama.

-Lo que hicieron fue necesario o esos tipos los hubieran matado, eran ustedes o ellos.-Dijo de manera sentenciadora Tragedia.

Candase duerme intranquila, da vueltas y vueltas, sudando frío y temblando.

Se ve a ella misma en un páramo desolado, un cementerio.

-¿Como llegue hasta aquí?-Se pregunta la pelirroja.

Avanza cautelosamente, y al observar a las lápidas, ve con horror como cada una tiene inscrito los nombres de sus amigas, la de su novio, gente conocida y finalmente en un mausoleo toda su familia.

-¡Esto no es verdad, esto no puede estar pasando!-Clamo con las rodillas en el suelo.

Ella llora desconsolada, más en ese momento alguien la agarra del hombro, espantada voltea y para su sorpresa y alegría, ve a toda su familia viva.

-¡Mama, papa, chicos. que alegría!-Clama cuando abraza a su madre y dice:

-Pensé que todos estaban muertos.-

-Todos lo estamos hija.- Dice Linda Lynn y apunta con su mano a una tumba cubierta por maleza.

Candace corre desesperada y quita la maleza para descubrir con horror el nombre inscrito en la lápida: "A la memoria de Candase Gertrude Flynn, amada y algo loca hija y hermana"

-Es hora de irnos hija-Dijo linda cuando intento tocarla más ella la rechazo.

-¡Aléjese de mí!-Clamo la chica alejando la mano de la mujer de ella.

-Kevin todo se acabó-Dijo una cebra parlante tras ella-

-Ríndete de una vez.-

Comentario del soldado dragon.

(Lo siento, no pude evitar recordar que ella afirma siempre ver a ese equino parlante en sus sueños, ¿pero porque le dice Kevin?)

-¡Nunca lo hare nunca me rendiré!-Clamo y repitió incontables veces en ese campo santo hasta que despertó intempestivamente.

-¿Candace estas bien?-escucho un murmullo familiar, era la voz de Jeremy desde el otro lado de la "barrera".

-Sí, disculpa si te desperté-Dijo la chica pelirroja.

-No estaba despierto.-Dijo el chico al otro lado de la tela.

-Tuve una pesadilla eso es todo.-

-¿Tú también?-Pregunto incrédula la chica.

-Vi a mi hermana diciéndome que no la cuide, que era un mal hermano-Dijo el chico con la voz entrecortada.

Ella se levantó sabia del acuerdo mutuo pero sabía que el necesitaba un hombro donde llorar, así ella cruzo la tela y se sentó a un lado de el

Crees que pude hacer algo más por ella.-Dijo reprochándose a si mismo más que preguntar.

-No podías protegerla del aire-Dijo a lo bajo Candace.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal.-Le respondió.

Lentamente el sueño invade a ambos jóvenes que sin querer (crees que alguien crea esta parte) se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro (y pongo énfasis en la palabra solo dormir).

Stacy aprieta las sabanas con sus manos mientras murmura negaciones en sueños, Los insultos dichos contra ella y su raza resuenan en su mente como un eco siniestro que aturde su calma y pensamientos. Se ve así misma envuelta en oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa, dónde estoy?-se pregunta la chica.

Manos acusadoras salidas de la nada apunta hacía ella.

-¿Que está pasando?-pregunta a la penumbra que la rodea.

-Infectada, impura, estas sucia, asquerosa amarilla.-Clamaron las voces que provenían de la nada.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-Grito y echo a correr seguida de cerca por los insultos.

Ella corre y llega de repente a un pueblo, las personas la miran con recelo

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!-Pide la chica a una persona cercana.

Pero ve con horror como al tan solo rozarlo un poco con su mano, esta empieza a toser cada vez más fuerte hasta que ve como una sanguinolenta mescla sale de su boca, su cuerpo se prende de sudor como si un abrasador calor lo envolviera a cada momento parece que le cuesta más respirar ya que aspira a grandes tragos, su piel se llena de marcas blancas resultado de que escamas de piel se desprendan a grandes tajos de su cuerpo, exhala un agónico grito de dolor al momento de colocar su mano en el pecho como si su corazón hubiera explotado y luego cae muerto.

-¡AHHHH!-Puede escuchar un seco grito de terror cuando la gente huye de ella.

Algunos tipos intentan acabar con ella, con armas cortantes, pero apenas llegan a un metro de distancia de ella y caen muertos experimentando los mismos síntomas de la primer victima

-¿Que pasa aquí?-Clamo angustiada viendo lo que había ocurrido.

Stacy entonces despierta muy agitada y llorando.

Coltrane también despierta, escucha a su novia llorando, sin preocuparse de lo que dirían pasa al otro lado y trata de consolarla.

La abraza diciendo:

-Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla, estas a salvo con nosotros.-

Ella no dijo nada solo dejo que el llanto despejara las oscuras emociones que la envolvían.

-Vanessa, Vanessa, la joven Doofenshmirtz escucha con claridad como alguien la llama se despierta y ve que nadie aparte de ella parece escuchar esa voz que parece provenir de las profundidades del bosque cercano.

Ella se levanta y decide investigar qué es lo que sucede

-¿Quién es?-Pregunta la chica entonces todo el bosque cambia a un ambiente otoñal y una voz maligna, cuya procedencia es desconocida le dice.

-Todo cuanto amas solo existe para morir, ya no queda esperanza, abandonadla es lo mejor que puedes hacer, todo se convierte en una pesadilla en vida.-

-¿Quien dice eso?-Clama la chica angustiada.

-¡Muéstrate cobarde!-Reta la chica.

-Ah humanos, creaturas que no han aprendido a valorar lo que tienen, ya llega el tiempo en que la destrucción traerá la purificación que este mundo necesita, no sois más que niños a los que hay que reprender con azotes.-

-Deja de decir tonterías.-Reclama la chica gótica.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés para que puede hacerte escarmentar y hacerte tragarte tus estúpidas palabras!-

-Se preguntan si hay una cura, claro que la hay y es: la muerte, tomar con agrado su dulce abrazo, jajajjajajajjajajajja.- Termina diciendo la voz

-¡Cállate, cállate!-Clama la gótica al caer de rodillas.

-Por favor guarda silencio.-

Luego el ambiente se vuelve primaveral. Ahora una voz bondadosa se hace escuchar y dice lo siguiente:

-Siempre deseaste apartarte de los demás y siempre te quejabas de tu padre, pero ahora ve de que te ha valido eso. Ve en lo que se ha convertido este mundo, pronto aprenderás a apreciar lo que de verdad vale.-

-Papa, mama.-Pensó la chica ahora más que otra cosa en el mundo quisiera estar al lado de sus padres.

-Siempre subestime a mi padre.-Dijo para sí

-Llegue a pensar que era un gran tonto y que debería parecerse más al tío Roger.-

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de como su tío la uso de escudo humano para robar la nave de su padre y así salvarse junto a su gabinete, abandonando a su familia y de cómo su padre la salvo de esa multitud iracunda exponiendo tal vez su propia vida, cuando bien pudo abandonarlas y salvarse el, o eso hubiera hecho su tío Roger.

Y su padre, nunca falto a uno solo de sus recitales o eventos especiales intento siempre que ella fuera feliz y nunca la critico por ese estilo muy suyo ni quiso que ella cambiara como un poco quería su madre, con el siempre pudo ser ella misma con él, cuando esta situación se dio simplemente pudo irse sin decírselo a ella y a su madre pero decidió llevarlas el mismo a un lugar seguro para las dos, en sus exactas palabras.

-¡Perdóname papa!-Dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Debes de ser fuerte, vendrán más tribulaciones para ti y tus amigos, os templaran en el horno del sufrimiento, y aprenderán mucho en este viaje.

-¿Amigos?-Se preguntó cuándo tras ella los sobrevivientes se materializaron.

Mas mantened la vista al frente, sean cautelosos con quienes se encuentre en el camino y no pierdan la esperanza, pues después de la tormenta viene la calma.

-Es verdad-Se dijo a sí misma y se levantó.

-Soy o no, una Doofenshmirtz.-

Tras decir eso ella despierta.

-¿Solo fue un sueño?-Se pregunta.

-¡Más bien siento que fue una pesadilla!

-Papa, Mama.-Pensó para sí la chica

-Cuídense mucho por favor.-Así intento nuevamente conciliar el sueño esperando que estos no estén más llenos de sus temores.

Isabella solo daba vueltas en su cama sus sueños eran raros un poco perturbadores, en su sueño las imágenes van cambiando progresivamente, como viendo dentro de sus recuerdos, a través de la cinta de una película.

Se ve a sí misma y a sus exploradoras en un día como cualquier otro, realizando sus actividades, muchas de ellas incluyendo claro el ayudar a Phineas y Ferb.

-Que buenos tiempos fueron esos.-Se dijo a si misma mientras continuaba.

Recuerda el día en que conoció a Phineas.

-Ese será un día que jamás olvidare.-Dijo con una ensoñadora voz.

Todas las aventuras y momento agradables que ha pasado a su lado. Incluyendo también el viaje por el mundo y sus sueños tan frustrados en París.

-Debí ser más directa en París.-Se reprochó a si misma recordando lo acontecido.

Así como sus momentos en "Phineaslandia". (Me pregunto si alguien sabrá que representa un centauro en la mitología griega).

-Porque estoy recordando esto.-Dijo apenada por todas las veces que su Phineas centauro la elevaba a través de un arcoíris (solo recuerdo el templo de la sabia y me muero de la risa).

Luego recuerda los acontecimientos de la epidemia.

-Mi Dios que hicimos para enfurecerte-Dijo la joven pelinegra (históricamente se han visto a las grandes epidemias como una especie de castigo divino por lo pecados cometidos por los humanos sin importar a que dios se le tenga fe).

De cuando le dijo lo que sentía a Phineas mientras pasaban con el vehículo a través del bloqueo de aquellas personas malvadas.

-¡Y ahora sé que el también me ama!-Dijo al sentir finalmente uno de sus sueños realizados.

Gira sobre sí misma un momento y entra en una de sus fantasías favoritas.

Se sueña luego a sí misma varios años después en una gran ceremonia, casándose con Phineas.

-Si acepto.-Dice al final (saben el juramento judío y el cristiano durante el matrimonio difiere tan poco que no vale la pena ponerlo).

-Puede besar a la novia.-dice finalmente el Pastor.

Está muy contenta sin embargo, de repente ve como todo se empieza a marchitar y desvanecer, incluyendo a Phineas y todo lo que ella quiere y ama.

-¿Que está pasando?-Dice al ver su sueño disolverse sin razón aparente.

Luego vuelve a verse como una niña nuevamente.

-¿Que está pasando?-Se dice un tanto nerviosa.

De repente se ven imágenes como si fueran visiones del futuro, se ven conflictos, batallas que terminan arrebatándole la vida a muchos, enfermedad, hambre y demás males desatados en todo el mundo.

Ella grita y cae al piso

Este es el fin, la humanidad ha terminado.-Dijo intentando eliminar su sollozo.

Mas luego, ya no oye ningún ruido de destrucción y se ve devuelta en el lago, ve a todos sus amigos reunidos, ofreciéndole su mano y recuerda que de sus acciones dependerá su futuro, sabe en su corazón que nunca estará sola y ve como ellos le extienden la mano. Ella sonríe y dice:

-Hay que seguir adelante, podemos hacer la diferencia, aún hay esperanza.-

-Aún hay esperanza.-Dice cuando toma la mano de Phineas antes de despertar.

-Qué extraño sueño tuve-Se dijo en voz baja-

-¿Phineas?-Dijo la chica cuando a las afueras de la cabaña se veía la silueta inconfundible del chico pelirrojo de triangular cabeza.

Phineas se encontraba meditando y observando la situación que había vivido, solo lo acompañaba su ornitorrinco mascota

-¿Phineas que estás haciendo, tan tarde a fuera de la cabaña?-Pregunto Isabella cuando salió de la cabaña cubriéndose del frio con una de las mantas de su cama.

-No podía dormir, solo tengo pesadillas cuando intento dormir-Dijo el chico pelirrojo como respuesta.

-Phineas-dijo la chica al sentarse a un lado de él.

-Por qué puse armas en el vehículo.-Decía como si se reprochara a si mismo lo acontecido antes.

-Phineas.-Isabella nota que él está un tanto fuera de si.

Los ojos del chico se llenan de lágrimas que denotan un inusitado arrepentimiento.

Isabella solo lo rodeo con sus brazos y la manta, dejando que la frustración y el miedo salieran en las saladas lagrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos

-Ya lo veras.-Dijo al consolarlo.

-Mañana será otro día.-

-Algunos no saben lo afortunados, que son, en verdad veo con placer que esta Plaga, les ha hecho valorar lo que en verdad vale la pena.-

-Quien diría que estos humanos, llegarían a conmover un poco mi corazón de hielo, tal vez después de todo si tienen esperanza.-

-Pues por su propio bien así lo espero.-

Tras decir esto se interno más en la profundidad del bosque y saco entonces en un claro, saco de su mochila una especie de manta que con su magia, tranformo en una tienda, y se dispuso a dormir, sabría que mañana también, sería un día "interesante", como él solía decir.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Datos extra:<strong>

**Algo más de historia en verdad pese a todo no se sabe bien cómo o cuando realmente empieza una Mega Epidemia, ya se ha visto desde el inicio de la humanidad. Como en la plaga de Atenas, sucedida en el periodo de la guerra entre Esparta y Atenas (430 a. C.). No se tienen muchos registros de ese evento solo se sabe que llegado un momento no había nadie en un pueblo para enterrar a los cadáveres, la plaga de Justiniano sucedida en el periodo del emperrados Justiniano (Constantinopla, en los años 541 y 542.) también es un misterio y no hay muchos registros sobre el evento solo que pueblos entero desaparecieron para siempre, sobre la peste negra(afectó a Europa en el siglo XIV y que alcanzó un punto máximo entre 1347 y 1353) su origen a dividido a los especialistas por siglos pese a la teoría de que durante el asedio a el puerto la colonia genovesa de Chafa (actual Teodosio)por parte de los mongoles estos arrojaron cadáveres de soldado muertos por esta enfermedad, los registros mongoles de esa época( si aún quedan algunos) afirman que ellos se infectaron al atacar las ciudad y solo les regresaron el mal ya que no se arriesgarían a llevar esos cadáveres a su tierra, se sabe que el reservorio natural del virus, la pulga de la rata negra es la causante pero no se sabe cómo se volvió tan virulenta ya que actualmente ese insecto aún posee ese virus pero es muy raro que ahora alguien padezca de peste negra y muera de ella, sobre la Fiebre Española, las teoría es que fue una pandemia de gripe de inusitada gravedad, causado por un brote de Influenza virus A del subtipo H1N1. y lo llevaron de regreso a sus países natales. Es la más aceptada pero aún persiste el misterio de cómo se extendió tan rápidamente ya que en ese periodo el tiempo de viaje aún era muy lento en teoría pero en solo 7 meses(aproximadamente) ya se reportaban casos incluso en Japón y América del sur.**

***Periodo Pico: Se describe como el momento en que una enfermedad altamente viral es más intensa y termina cuando hay muy pocos humanos y estos no pueden estar en contacto tan directo.**

****45% de los hindúes que viven en EUA llegaron de nueva Delhi capital de la India.**

*****Muchas familias de la India cuentan con árboles genealógicos que datan de más de 200 años atrás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 4.<strong>

**No olviden dejar reviews ya sea para dar su apoyo o críticar a este fic. Su opinión nos es importante y también para saber cómo han visto los temas que se han manejado y que se manejaran en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde escritor soldado dragón.**


	5. Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy parte 3

**Capítulo 5.**

"**Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy, sobrevivir". Parte 3: Caminos inhóspitos por venir. **

**Estimado lector como vera este no es el episodio más largo o interesante, pero es el preámbulo a lo que vendrá, su camino tendrá muchas piedras pero ellos las sortearan tendrán decisiones difíciles que tomar a veces en esas situaciones solo es matar o morir. **

**Agradecemos los comentarios de nuestros lectores y esperamos tenerlos en vilo mientras llegue cada nuevo episodio de esta saga, los nuevos sobrevivientes llegan en la siguiente entrega así como sus compañeros agentes, un perro Alaska mezclado con lobo al estilo de "Colmillo Blanco" (para quienes vieron esas películas sabrán cómo será ese agente) y un armadillo, oigan Phineas y Ferb, tienen un ornitorrinco de mascota no. **

**Sin más los dejo con mi estimado Alquimistaarcano77: **

**Sus comentarios son importantes pues así sabemos que es lo que les ha gustado y saber sus reacciones frente a las difíciles situaciones que han pasado los chicos y las que han de enfrentar en adelante.**

**Advertencias: ninguna en especial salvo un par de escenas picaras, no en todos los episodios derramaremos sangre eso haría aburrida la saga. **

* * *

><p>La mañana llegaba calma sin ruido, salvo tal vez la naturaleza, para el área donde los sobrevivientes habían acampado.<p>

Una de las primeras en despertar fue Jenny, cuyos hábitos de levantarse temprano estaban aún intactos pese a la situación por la que pasaban.

Diviso que las cosas seguían igual, hay estaba rodeado de otros sobrevivientes de los que se podría considerar un enorme disturbio urbano.

-Todo parece estar en orden.-Pensó la aun somnolienta chica.

-¿Desde cuándo Stacy tiene los brazos tan morenos y gruesos?-Se dijo cuándo noto el tono de piel de un brazo que sobresalía de su sabana.

Más lentamente noto, que bueno de ser su brazo este estaría dislocado o desde cuando ella tenía dos brazos derechos, pensó cuando un brazo más delgado salió de por debajo del cobertor.

Mientras su cerebro procesaba la información, del otro lado de la "barrera".

-¡Me quede dormida!-Dijo por lo bajo Candace cuando noto que estaba al lado de Jeremy.

-Lo siento yo-Dijo a lo bajo el chico rubio sintiendo una enorme pena.

-Mejor me voy antes de que esto se malinterprete-Pensó la chica mientras se deslizaba.

El asintió aun abochornado.

-Jenny calma esto no es lo que parece-Dijo en voz baja Stacy, cuando noto que Jenny estaba a punto de gritar como una histérica al notar quien estaba a un lado de su amiga.

Eso no calmaba a Jenny quien trataba de creer que su amiga decía la verdad y nada inapropiado había pasado esa noche, el joven moreno por petición de Stacy regresaba a su lado de la "barrera" de la manera ms discreta que podía.

-Calma, respira hondo, puedo explicarlo tranquilamente.- Pedía Stacy a Jenny.

Ella realmente quería calmarse, y empezaba a hacerlo cuando ambas notaron que Candace se deslizaba, a través de la barrera.

Ahora la chica hippie no sabía que era peor, despertar y descubrir a una de tus mejores amigas a lado de su semidesnudo novio o ver a tu otra mejor amiga salir sabiendo bien quien estaba de ese lado en particular.

-Chicas, calma esto no es lo que parece-Dijo Candace como lo único coherente en ese momento.

Mas el grito histérico no vino de Jenny si no de Gretchen.

-¡Me salvo la campana!-Pensaron Coltrane y Candace.

-No está la jefa-Dijo inusitada la chica de lentes señalando la cama que debería usar Isabella, estaba vacía.

-Tampoco esta Phineas-Escucharon la voz del hindú del otro lado de la barrera.

-Calma todo el mundo, no deben estar lejos, solo hay que ir a buscarlos.-Pidió Candace.

-Veré si Perry o Pinky los vieron-Dijo la pelirroja al salir a la puerta.

Esto sería extraño en cualquier otra circunstancia-dijo la chica reflexionando acerca de lo que le preguntaría a un chihuahua y a un ornitorrinco por el paradero de dos chicos.

-Disculpen...-los ojos de la chica pelirroja casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver como su hermano e Isabela estaban acurrucados juntos en un espacio reducido, en sus caras había calma, paz y una pequeña sonrisa de picardía en la cara de Isabella

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito la pelirroja ante tal escena.

Corrió sin sentido por todo el pórtico de la cabaña, mientras agitaba sus brazos como si intentara volar , miraba con desesperación a los agentes animales mientras señalaba a los niños moviendo ambos brazos como pistones, mientras continuaba con su exasperantes gritos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque un ser de otro mundo, despertaba fastidiado, ante tal escándalo.

-Pero quien provoca semejante alboroto y osa despertarme.-Dijo Tragedia.

Entonces tras buscar y encontrar la esencia de donde venía aquel ruido dijo:

-Vaya pero si es la hembra de cabello rojo y cabeza de una letra de algo que se llama abecedario, no veo que esté en peligro, bah debe ser otro de sus arranques de histeria. Por ahora no hare nada, pero como vuelva a despertarme de ese modo, me meteré en su mente mientras duerme y le echare una maldición de pesadillas.-

De regreso con los chicos.

Esto provocó que la pareja callera del pequeño lugar donde pernoctaban, confundida y alterada.

-¿Qué pasa, que sucede?-Dijo una confundida Isabella.

-¿Donde es el incendio Candace?-Dijo el chico pelirrojo mirando a todos lados.

Lentamente los sobrevivientes salieron del refugio no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, a falta de sus ropas de cama los jovencitos usaban lo más holgado que habían rescatado de sus ropas ,Isabella usaba una camisa holgada sin mangas y un short deportivo, Phineas usaba una camisola corta y su ropa interior ante las miradas incrédulas, rostros llenos de rubor y miradas picaras Isabella se cubrió tras Phineas y el solo atino a levantar un poco más la manta y así cubrirse ambos de esas miradas que los hacían sentir muy nerviosos.

-PHINEAS FLYNN, EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-grito la pelirroja provocando que hasta las aves salieran temerosas de los nidos cercanos a la cabaña.

Unos minutos más tarde y "arreglada" la situación los sobrevivientes buscaban en el bosque cercano a las cabañas, algunas cosas que sirvieran como desayuno, se habían dividido en grupos.

Isabella no podía evitar sentirse observada por toda su tropa quienes expresaban picardía, sorpresa, sonrojo penoso y duda.

-Dejen de hacer eso, dejen de pensar cosas morbosas de mí.-Pidió Isabella a su tropa.

-Jefa es algo difícil de hacer cuando según Candace parecías el gato que se comió al canario-Canturreo Gretchen.

-No crees que son muy jóvenes para ir tan rápido en una relación.-Dijo Adysson.

-Así es jefa, no llevan un día de novios-Dijo Ginger.

-¿Qué crees que tu madre pensaría si te hubiera descubierto en tan comprometedora situación?-Dijo Holly.

-Chicas, cuantas veces debo decir que nos quedamos dormidos sin intención-Dijo la chica pelinegra, roja como un tomate.

Tragedia veía con interés los comentarios de aquellas niñas, y solo atino a decir:

-Jajajajjajajaja, menuda situación eh, no te hagas la inocente, pequeña hija de Jacob, si he visto como te comes con la mirada al niño pelirrojo despistado.-

-¿Creo que estos son arándanos?-Dijo Candace al ver unos frutos rojos en ramilletes de un arbusto.

-Si lo son-Dijo Jenny un poco molesta.

-¿Oye y a ti que te pasa?-Pregunto intrigada Candace ante las acciones de la chica.

-¿Cuando le hablaste de moral a tu hermano no te mordiste la lengua?-Pregunto irónica la chica.

La chica la miro con, no nos dejaras en paz con ese tema escrito en la cara.

-Oye que un chico y una chica duerman en la misma cama, no significa que hicieron algo indebido-Dijo por lo bajo Candace.

-Y no crees que tu hermano es muy joven para eso mismo-Pregunto retorica la chica.

-¡Toche!-Dijo la chica notando que en verdad había exagerado un poco la situación entre dos niño.

Los chicos habían encontrado una colmena silvestre se preparaban para alejar a las abejas y extraer miel de el.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste dormir junto a una chica, me parece un tanto asqueroso.- Dijo el brabucón.

-Nunca supe cómo me dormí, solo me quede dormido.-Dijo el pelirrojo apenado.

-La suerte está del lado que menos uno espera-Dijo su hermano.-

-¡No me ayudes hermano.-Pidió el chico al notar el rostro de Baljeet, mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

El campamento era resguardado por Jeremy y Coltrane, quienes esperaban a los demás, Pinky y Perry dormían en el vehículo cansados de la velada acontecida.

-¿Todo está muy tranquilo no crees?-Dijo Jeremy.

-Solo espero no tener que detonar el arma una vez más-Dijo Coltrane.

-¿Crees que el dueño de este lugar llegue?-Pregunto Jeremy no muy convencido.

-Si así fuera ya debería haber llegado, no lo crees-Le respondió Coltrane.

-Me sorprende que todavía piensen que ese hombre está vivo, lo más probable es que ya haya muerto, con todo el caos desatado en su ciudad.-Dijo Tragedia vigilando de cerca al grupo en su forma etérea y mientras pescaba fácilmente con su hidroquinesis, solo le bastaba capturar a los peces en su propia agua.

-Temo que tendrás que volver a usar esa arma, muchacho, ten por seguro que tienen muchos peligros por delante.-

Unos minutos más tarde los exploradores arribaban con el desayuno frutos silvestres, hongos comestibles, partes de una colmena silvestre y algunas desafortunadas criaturas del bosque unos conejos.

-Preparemos el desayuno-Dijo el chico rubio.

Una sopa de hongos silvestres y conejo asado eran lo más rápido en ser preparado con los elementos traídos, Stacy preparo un poco de la leche en polvo para beberla.

-¿Nuestros padres no se han contactado aun?-Pregunto Isabella.

-No, nuestros padres aún no se han comunicado, espero que estén bien.- dijo Coltrane.

Como si fuera un conjuro, la recepción automática del vehículo capta la señal del transmisor dado al padre de Phineas.

-¿Chicos están ahí?-Dijo Lawrence.

-¡Respondan por favor!-

-Aquí estamos papa-Dijo alegre la pelirroja de oír a su padrastro.

-Escuchen chicos esto es importante.-Dijo el hombre británico.

-Los soldado atacaran Danville en una hora aproximadamente, es mejor que se alejen de la zona, tal vez algunos de esos sujetos se escapen de la ciudad a cualquier dirección y algunos tal vez llegan a la zona del Lago Nariz.-

Eso hizo estremecer a todos.

-Por su seguridad es mejor que se preparen para irse de la zona del resort y.-El intentaba terminar la frase.

-Continuar por su cuenta.-

-Pero, pero papa-Dijo la chica pelirroja

-¿A dónde se supone que quieren que vayamos?.-

-¿Tienen un mapa?, si es carretero les será más útil, les diremos las coordenadas de a dónde nos dirigiremos.-

-¿También ustedes viajaran en grupo?-Pregunto intrigada Candace.

-No tenemos opciones hija.-Respondió su padrastro.

-Es arriesgado que permanezcan donde están y no podremos cruzar la ciudad e ir con ustedes.-Continuo con algo de dificultad para el también era difícil separarse de sus hijos, tanto el de sangre como los adoptivos.

-Deben ser fuertes y estar unidos, solo así nos rencontraremos.-

-¡Un mapa, rápido!-Pidió Candace.

Ferb, saco su "pluma" y de este emergió un gran mapa holográfico (si es la misma del episodio la maldición de Candace).

-Dame las coordenadas Candace yo las ingresare.-Dijo Phineas mientras sacaba o que parecía un mini teclado.

-Es un lugar llamado New Liberty.-Dijo el hombre literato de lentes.

-Esta aproximadamente a dos semanas a carretera, ahí nos reuniremos.

Phineas trazo una ruta en rojo en el mapa.

-¿Tienen suficiente combustible?-Se escuchó la voz del señor Johnson

-Según los soldados hay una escasez terrible de combustibles.-

-Tenemos más que suficiente, no se preocupen-Dijo Baljeet.

-¡Bien! Se escuchó la voz del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, cuentan con algo con que defenderse, armamento-Pregunto intrigado el alemán.

-Contamos con algunas armas papa.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Bien no se confíen y cuídense nos veremos lo antes posible-Dijo Lawrence.

-Repórtense todos los días y las noches antes de dormir por favor-Pidió Linda.

-¡Cuídense y estén unidos!-Dijeron juntos sus padres.

-Cambio y fuera-Se cortó la comunicación.

-Bien, hay que tomar una sola decisión-Dijo Candace.

-Tomamos o no los suministros que encontramos.-

Hubo un momento de silencio y duda, cuáles serían las posibilidades de que esa persona siguiera viva, y aun no hubiese encontrado la manera de encontrar como llegar o de que estuviera muerta y esos suministros fueran libres

-Si almenas supiéramos que le paso tomaríamos una decisión sin tanto remordimiento-Dijo Jenny.

-Sí pero tampoco podemos esperar mucho.-Dijo Stacy.

-Ya oyeron en una hora debemos estar lo más lejos posible de esta zona.-

-Insensatos pero que dicen, no creen que si estuviera vivo ya hubiera vuelto, algo que por cierto veo muy difíciles, pues después de ustedes, fueron muy pocos los que sobrevivieron, al desastre desatado en su ciudad. Adelante tomen esos suministros, los necesitaran, su viaje apenas comienzan.-Dijo Tragedia mientras observaba aquella escena.

-¿Al menos sabían como se ve, o veía?-Pregunto Ferb.

-Si hay una fotografía suya en su oficina.-Dijo Jeremy.

El rubio fue a la oficina y regreso con el retrato en el que se veía a un hombre de edad madura vestido con traje de pescador sosteniendo a un enorme esturión.

-¡Vi a esa persona!-Dijo Gretchen al ver la fotografía.

-¿Dónde?-Preguntaron todos.

-En la zona comercial de Danville se peleó con una persona por víveres se hicieron de palabras y…-A ella se le hiso difícil continuar.

-No sé de donde el tomo una piedra enorme y mato al otro individuo, el tomo los víveres y de la nada salió alguien y le disparo en la cabeza.-Termino de relatar la exploradora de lentes.

-Eso aclara las cosas.-Dijo a lo bajo Candace

-Podemos tomarlos.

Era una decisión un tanto difícil pero necesaria.

-Se lo tuvo bien merecido, acaso no tenía suficiente con las reservas que ya tenía almacenadas aquí, hasta pudo haberlas compartido con quien las necesitara, pero en vez de eso solo pensó en sí mismo, eso fue su propia ruina.-Dijo Tragedia y luego escupió en el piso con desprecio.

-Bien ahora tienen el camino libre, tomad esas reservas de alimentos y cosas útiles para ustedes, hijos de Adán y de Eva.-Dijo mientras se acercaba mas al grupo en su forma etérea.

-Con cuidado chicas esas latas nos salvaran la vida-Dijo Isabella mientras ella y su tropa llevaba el suministro al vehículo.

Los jóvenes ya habían traído el armamento que ese hombre usaría para defenderse, les será útil tener un respaldo a sus armas y municiones extras, ahí vieron nuevamente el vehículo que los llevaría a su destino.

-¿Están seguros de que tenemos suficiente combustible?-Pregunto Jeremy a los genios del grupo que empezaban a almacenar agua del lago en tanques especiales del vehículo

-Se ve que un vehículo como este gasta mucho combustible.-

Baljeet abre el motor y lo muestra al rubio.

Esto es un reactor miniatura de Pizacio infinito.-Explico el chico hindú a un azorado rubio.

-Obtenido de la bodega del padre de la chica gótica.-Dijo orgulloso el hindú.

-Tenemos energía como para unos 100 mil años o tres mil millones de millones de kilómetros lo que ocurra primero.-

-¡Genial!-Dijo el azorado rubio.

Las adolescentes terminaban de inspeccionar la enfermería del lugar, habían encontrado menesteres menores de salud, más le serian útiles en el viaje.

-No sé si sentirme bien o mal por lo que hacemos.-Dijo Stacy mientras guardaba los suministros médicos.

-El ya no los necesita y nosotros si.-Respondió Vanesa que ya había terminado de empacar.

-A veces la vida es así.-

Todo estuvo terminado y apenas a tiempo antes del que su ciudad natal fuera atacada.

-¡Todos abordo!-Dijo el chico pelirrojo.

Así los sobrevivientes subieron al vehículo para emprender su camino.

Candace nuevamente tomo el mando del vehículo y lo encendió, frente a ellos una enorme y vacía carretera se vislumbraba.

-¿Todo el mundo listo?-Pregunta Candace.

No hubo respuesta alguna, todos se miraban sin saber que responder.

-Bueno mundo listo uno, hay vamos.-Dijo la pelirroja cuando emprendió el camino con rumbo a su destino, lo desconocido.

Sobre uno de los arboles el Viajero Tragedia ve alejarse al vehículo.

-Por ahora han gozado de paz, pero tengan por seguro que en adelante se toparan con más desafíos y peligros, que los templaran en el fuego del sufrimiento. Mas confío en que sabrán salir adelante, pues es lo que me han demostrado, será mejor que me de prisa y no les pierda la pista.-Dijo Tragedia antes de teletransportarse para seguir de cerca al grupo.

* * *

><p><strong>Datos interesantes, proporcionados por mi socio el soldado dragon:<strong>

**Otras formas de catástrofes apocalípticas **

**Una mega epidemia solo es una de las formas en las cuales podría llegar el Armagedón a nuestro planeta aquí algunas de ellas. **

**Mega población: **

**Llegado un punto la población aumento a un nivel increíble de cientos de miles, pasamos a miles de millones, no hay suficiente alimento y agua para soportar tal carga, los precios de los recursos vitales se elevan a niveles increíbles, los sistemas de salud reportan un colapso masivo a nivel mundial desempleo y crímenes van en aumento la tensión es tal que países vecinos entran en guerras para obtener los recursos que sus pueblos tanto necesitan.**

**La polución crece a niveles críticos debido a la necesidad de recursos, llegado el punto de quiebre, habrá mortandades masivas y no habría espacio para sepulturas normales, los cadáveres deberían ser incinerados solo fue ficción pero en la película cuando el destino nos alcance se producían alimentos "las galletas verdes" usando de base cadáveres humanos' para alimentar a una población en un insano crecimiento. **

**La gran hambruna: **

**El ego humano llega niveles increíbles en su afán de ser perfeccionista modifico genéticamente los principales cereales del mundo (maíz, trigo, cebada, arroz etc.) para un mejor desempeño, cosechas record a nivel mundial se reportan, justo cuando la FAO esta por declarar el fin del hambre se descubren un problema. En un descuido uno de los genes injertados en los cereales sufrió una involuntaria mutación provocando que genere una reacción alérgica mortal en los humanos, si lo consume el ganado esa proteína se transmite en su carne y leche. Toneladas de granos deben ser destruidos y millares de cabezas de ganado sacrificadas e incineradas las pocas reservas alimenticias no duraran lo suficiente ya que se necesita más de dos décadas para estabilizar las nuevas cosechas en ese tiempo miles de millones morirán de hambre.**

**El holocausto nuclear: **

**Una mala recepción en los sistemas defensivos Norte Americanos toman el lanzamiento de un satélite climático ruso como el inicio de un bombardeo con un misil transcontinental, el contraataque subsiguiente detona un ataque ruso en horas. Las principales ciudades de Norteamérica y Rusia son aniquiladas tras eso la parte más nórdica del planeta queda inhabitable por miles de años algo similar a lo que sucede en Terminator.**

**El mega-volcán de Yellowstone explota: **

**La caldera del volcán de Yellowstone explota, no solo acaba con la vida animal y vegetal de la zona sino que lanza toneladas de cenizas y materiales piro plásticos al aire, su subsiguiente caída provocaría un gran caos los sistemas eléctricos de las zonas más cercanas colapsa de manera inmediata los campos de cultivo en el medio oeste Norteamérica son destruidos y no se podrán cultivar en décadas, la cantidad de material no bloquea por completo los rayos solares pero los limita a un nivel en el cual muchas plantas no están acostumbradas por lo cual mueren, en semanas las estaciones del año se pierden el otoño de Yellowstone como ha sido llamado duraría aproximadamente unos 50 años. **

**Impacto profundo: **

**No es el título de la película, la caída de un meteorito o cometa en la Tierra podría ser devastadora, depende del tamaño pero con que fuera del tamaño de una cancha de futbol americano causaría graves estragos ambientales, de caer en alguna parte del mar provocaría tsunamis que devastarían las costas arcanas al impacto y alterarían las corrientes marinas por décadas, de caer en alguna parte de los continentes especialmente áreas pobladas causaría la devastación de la zona en cuestión y el polvo levantado provocaría cambios significativos en el clima mundial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 5.<strong>

**Que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad tu humilde servidor soldado dragón.**


	6. La Balada de Black Water Parte 1

**Capítulo 6.**

**La Balada de Black Water.**

**Parte 1: La triste historia de un pueblo.**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;).**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía.**

**Bienvenidos a otra entrega de esta historia queridos lectores esperamos ser de su completo agrado y que los nuevos personajes lo sean también, les recuerdo que todo lo que aquí está escrito solo es una mera conjetura tomando en cuenta cómo afecta psicológicamente a las personas un evento de esta magnitud.**

**Algunos pueblos se unirían, otros donde ya hay divisiones, estas se volverían fracturas, habría división en bandos lo que conllevaría a conflictos armados internos, no esperes que llegue el ejército a ayudarte en casos como este, aun los ejércitos más poderosos se vería sobrepasados, su propia gente seria su enemiga y no podrían viajar a grandes distancias pese a que ellos cuentan con sus propias refinerías(muchos ejércitos las tienen para ser autónomo en casos de emergencia), estas no podrían producir el combustible tan rápido como fuese necesario. **

**Otro problema será la comida, muchos cultivos actuales son los llamados de alto rendimiento, estos no pueden sobrevivir mucho sin un suministro de agua constante y cuidados muy rigurosos, así que es casi imposible que estos sobrevivan se secarían y marchitarían tal vez en semanas antes de ser posible que fueran cultivados, lo que provocaría hambre entre las personas y el aumento de los conflictos. Curiosamente en el libro del Apocalipsis el siguiente Jinete después de la Peste, es el Hambre.**

**¿Será mera coincidencia?**

**Sin más los dejo con mi socio y amigo Alquimistaarcano77:**

**Agradezco a todos los que han seguido este fic, espero y les guste la intervención que tiene en esta historia el Viajero Tragedia, y las acciones que ha ido tomando al llegar a este mundo. Si quieren saber mas sobre estos seres de la raza Sombra pueden leer otro de mis fics anteriores: "La llegada del Viajero", ahí aparece el Viajero Isaac, también en el mundo de Phineas y Ferb, solo que en otra situación. **

**Advertencias: lenguaje de odio, violencia baja trasfondo psicológico serio espero enmarcar el dolor humano así como los conflictos que sucederían en esta historia.**

* * *

><p>El ser de la raza sombra, conocido como Tragedia, había estado siguiendo de cerca los pasos de los chicos, gracias a su habilidad de teletransportación y su especie de sexto sentido propio de su raza.<p>

Cuando les hubo dado alcance, mantuvo su distancia y los observo como lo había hecho hasta ahora, mas algo le decía que con el tiempo y como se lo había demostrado hasta ahora, esos humanos sería dignos de confianza y podría darse a conocer al menos a ellos. Mas ahora si iba a tener la intención de ayudarlos, lo haría desde las "sombras".

Entonces mientras observaba con sigilo, dialogo lo siguiente en su mente:

-Desde que llegue a este mundo humano, no creí ver en los hijos de Adán y de Eva, lo que me han demostrado hasta ahora, valor, amistad, esperanza y sobre todo amor y fraternidad, algo que la mayoría de su raza ha estado perdiendo, símbolo ya de la caída que ha experimentado su raza.-

-Los he visto templarse poco a poco en el fuego del sufrimiento, y es seguro que todavía tendrán que pasar más pruebas en su camino.-

-Hace poco que llegue a este lugar y ya siento desde lejos la pútrida esencia de humanos parecidos a los que tuve que eliminar en su ciudad, seres cargados de un odio irracional por ciertas razas.-

-Así como también puedo oler otros humanos con la esencia de la codicia y la traición en muchos de ellos. Por lo que veo voy a tener una buena oportunidad para purgar este mundo de escorias como ellos.-

-Pronto mi preciosa "Ventisca", tu sed se saciara con la sangre de los impíos y los réprobos, mas deberemos tener paciencia por ahora.-Termino diciendo mientras acariciaba su espada.

El grupo se detenía a descansar de su viaje emprendido hace dos días. Según sus coordenadas aparentes estaban apenas un cuarto del camino de su destino, habían llegado a una zona de granjas que antes verde y prospera ahora se encontraban yermas y aparentemente abandonadas.

Phineas había subido al tolde del vehículo usando unos binoculares cortesía de Perry, solo podía divisar tierra seca y yerma.

-¡No parece haber vida en este lugar en kilómetros!-Dijo el pelirrojo un tanto desanimado.

No habían divisado a otro ser humano en su viaje y eso empezaba a perturbarlos un poco.

-Y ni va a encontrar en muchos lugares, los pocos sobrevivientes al poderoso embate del Jinete Peste, están refugiados en áreas no muy accesibles que digamos, por ahora.-

-Sera mejor que cuiden sus pasos, como está la situación en su mundo por ahora, lo mejor será evitar los grupos, no se pueden fiar de todos.-Razono Tragedia.

-¡Miren las maravillas que trajo la revolución verde*****, campos yermos y sin vida alguna!-Dijo Jenny como una de sus acostumbradas protestas.

-¿Ya te desahogaste?-Pregunto un tanto irónica Vanessa.

-Si gracias.-Dijo más calma la chica hippie.

-¡No hemos visto a otro ser humano en dos días!-Dijo Isabella al ver la magnitud de los campos vacíos.

-Y puede que sea lo mejor, no podemos fiarnos fácilmente de las personas.- Dijo Vanessa.

Eso no era más que la verdad absoluta las personas que se encontraban podían ser enemigos en espera de arrebatar sus pertenencias y sus vidas.

-Esperen veo algo.-Dijo el chico de cabeza triangular.

Rumbo a ellos una motoneta tipo escúter de colores azul y blanco sobre este venia un chico de rasgos latinos, piel morena y ojos negros tras de esta una camioneta blanca tipo pickup con varias persona armadas le seguían el paso.

El chico acelero a más no poder pero al intentar tomar una curva de manera cerrada pierde a sus perseguidores, más al hacerlo pierde el control y su vehículo derrapa.

La primera en auxiliarlo es Jenny quien se acerca de manera rápida al vehículo que había quedado a pocos metros del suyo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Jenny al jovencito desconocido.

-Corra señorita ellos se acercan.-dijo con hilo de voz antes de caer inconsciente.

Ella lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo cargo con rumbo a su vehículo

-¡Chicos dentro del vehículo rápido!-dijo Candace a los más jóvenes del grupo.

-Coltrane las armas rápido.-dijo Jeremy.

En consecuente reacción Coltrane saco de un lado del vehículo las armas y las reparte entre los adolescentes, Candace toma la 9 milímetros, los varones los sp9, Vanessa el rifle de caza y Jenny la escopeta, Stacy sube al toldo y pide que eleven las torretas de ataque del vehículo, la chica de descendencia asiática toma los mandos manuales externos para apoyar a sus compañeros.

El vehículo con los atacantes se estaciona a unos pocos metros de ellos son en total 5 individuos, el aparente líder es el primero en hablar.

-Donde esta ese chiquillo latino.-dijo con un claro dejo de desprecio por el

-Debe ser muy peligroso para que cinco personas lo persigan-dijo Candace mientras apuntaba con su arma.

-Eso no les incumbe a ustedes, será mejor que hagan lo que les decimos si es que quieren salir vivos.-clama con autoridad y afinación.

-¡Y no olvide la cuota de paso jefe!-dice uno de ellos.

-¡Que quieren decir con eso!-dijo Vanessa que no alejaba el dedo del gatillo.

-Que por pasar por nuestro territorio bombón, deberán darnos parte de su combustible y comida-responde otro de sus agresores.

-Apenas si tenemos para nosotros, por desgracia no tenemos nada que ofrecerles.-respondió Jeremy.

Eso causo la risotada sarcástica de otro de sus agresores.

-Ya los escucho jefe, yo creo que podríamos aceptar pago en especie.-dijo burlón.

Las jovencitas sintieron asco de la lascivia con la que él las observaba y se enfurecieron cuando vieron que el noto su vehículo.

-Y juro que tienen un par de galletitas de azúcar.-En ese momento una de las exploradoras se agacho con miedo.

-Te dije que estuvieras con la cara en el piso Katie.-Dijo Isabella.

-¡Lo siento jefa!-Dijo asustada la jovencita

Los chicos solo cargaron sus ballestas de ser necesario subirían al toldo y apoyarían a los adolescentes como pudieran.

Mientras una solitaria motocicleta tipo Harley se acerca con rapidez, en ella un joven, a su lado en una especie de cestilla con un perro tipo Alaska usando una fedora gruñe esperando la batalla.

De un lado de su vehículo este saca una especie de rifle tipo Wínchester y revisa que este cargada.

-¡Hora de actuar Fang!-dijo el chico.

En respuesta el perro emitió un seco gruñido.

-Vaya otro humano, puedo sentir en su esencia que no trae malas intenciones como esos cabrones de allá, creo que después de todo no tendré que intervenir, pues también viene con uno de esos animales agentes.-Dijo Tragedia observando desde la distancia aquella escena.

-¡Vamos a disfrutar esto!-Dijo a lo bajo el líder cuando sus seguidores sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para el tiroteo.

-Lamentaran que no haya sido por las buenas, pero yo si lo disfrutare.-Dijo el pervertido.

Cuando el seco sonido de una serie de disparos, envían a varios al otro mundo.

Cuando el líder intento retroceder y enfrentar al agresor una sierra voladora destruyo los neumáticos del vehículo por debajo y partió en dos el motor cuando emergió.

-¿Qué es eso?-Se preguntaron los adolescentes.

-¡Jefe es uno de ellos!-Grito aterrado el sobreviviente antes de recibir un tiro en la cabeza que lo elimino.

-¡Demonios!-Dijo el hombre el reconocer a los agresores.

-¡Sin piedad Fang!-Grito el recién llegado cuando el enorme can de lupina apariencia se lanzó con pura furia animal y rapidez inusitada.

El intento atacarlo usando un revolver de seis tiros pero el animal esquivo los disparos y salto a la cabina del vehículo.

-Ahh, ahhha, maldito animal largo suéltame animal endemoniado-Se escuchaban los gritos aterrados del hombre en cuestión, quien parresia temer por su vida ya que el animal había logrado atrapar su brazo con sus poderosas quijadas.

Los gruñidos del animal eran aterradores de milagro el hombre abrió la puerta del piloto sangrado y herido intento darse a la fuga.

-No, no lo harás-Dijo el chico cuando acoplo una mira de precisión a su rifle.

(Si han jugado un juego llamado Red Dead Redemption, ya sea la versión normal o la de Undead Nightmare sabrán como se ve la siguiente escena)

El joven ve a través de la mira como si el tiempo corriera lentamente, la espera hasta que lo centra y jala el gatillo, su oponente cae secamente y parte de su cabeza se pierde en una nube siniestra de rojo.

-¡Echado Fang!-Dice el recién llegado a su perro, el guarda su arma y levanta las manos.

El can obedeció y se echó sobre su vientre esperando no ser atacados.

Los adolescentes no sabían que hacer solo continuaba apuntando a sus armas.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto intrigada Vanessa.

-Mi nombre es Michel y mi socio se llama Fang.-Respondió calmado el joven.

El can solo ladro como presentándose.

De improviso cae sobre su cabeza un sombrero tipo federa.

-¡Un agente O.S.B.A!-Dijo Vanessa al reconocer el inequívoco emblema de los enemigos naturales de los científicos malvados como su padre.

-Pynki sal un momento por favor-Pidió la chica gótica.

(En un episodio anterior pusimos diálogos entre Perry y Pinky, solo recuerda que ellos no hablan un lenguaje humano, así que aquí se interactuara entre ladridos y palabras este paréntesis de la aparente traducción)

De una portilla minúscula salió el can de compañía usando su sombrero de inmediato reconoció al can.

-Guau, guau (¿agente Fang?)Gar guau (¿eres tú?)-Dijo el chihuahueño en su canino lenguaje.

-Arff, guau! (agente pinky)-Ladro el animal y levanto su pata en un claro saludo militar.

-Grrr, guau (me alegra ver a un compañero de mi nivel)-

-Que dices Pinky podemos bajar ya las armas-pregunto Candace que ya se cansaba de sostener su pistola.

El perro asintió afirmativamente, él sabía que ese agente en particular no serviría a alguien de malas intenciones.

Los adolescentes bajaron sus armas.

-Creo que te debemos las gracias, nos salvaste.-Dijo Jenny.

El no parresia notar la palabras de la chica, miraba con preocupación lo que quedaba de la motoneta.

-¿Donde está el niño?, ¡el de la motoneta!-Pregunto a los jóvenes.

-Dentro del vehículo-Respondió Jenny.

Rápidamente el joven y el can mayor se acercan con rapidez a el inusual vehículo Candace abre la puerta y ahí está su joven amigo en el piso del vehículo su cabeza reposa sobre las rodillas de Adysson.

-Está bien no le paso nada-Pregunta rápidamente Michel.

-Descuide solo esta inconsciente-Dice Phineas.

-No debí dejarte salir a ti solo de la granja pequeño.-Dijo Michel.

El perro ladra como llamando a alguien más.

De la mochila del muchacho lento y tambaleante sale un mamífero anillado acorazado un armadillo.

-¡Garrar¡ (agente amor)-dijo el monotrema al reconocer a otro agente O.S.B.A.

Gkgkgkg (¿agente P?) respondió el armadillo antes de desmayarse también.

-Hay que llevarlo con un medico lo antes posible-Dijo Michel con palpable preocupación.

Stacy tenía conocimientos básicos de medicina gracias a su madre y empieza a tomar los signos del jovencito, mientras Perry y Pinky auscultan a su compañero.

-Ferb hay algún pueblo cercano-Pregunto Candace.

-Un lugar llamado Black Water a unos 10 minutos-Respondió el peli verde.

-¡Es ahí donde menos debemos de ir, el pueblo está bajo control de criminales y corruptos ir hay es casi un suicidio!-Clamo Michel.

-Entonces debes de tener algún lugar seguro a donde ir-Dijo Vanessa en respuesta.

-Síganme rápido-Dijo Michel cuando él y su perro subieron a la motocicleta y la encendió.

Los sobrevivientes decidieron que era correcto confiar en él, ya había demostrado que era de confiar y si un animal con fedora lo acompañaba no podía ser alguien malo.

-Por ahora esos 2 humanos han demostrado no traer malas intenciones, además su esencia no está corrompida como la de aquellos bastardos, sera mejor que les sigue el paso si quiero saber más de la situación en este lugar.-Dijo Tragedia siguiendo de cerca al grupo.

Rápidamente los vehículos cruzan los caminos vacíos.

Cuando el destino de llegada se divisaba, Fang guardo su sombrero y asumió su papel de mascota no pensante.

Recomendaría que sus amigos guardaran sus sombreros, nadie en la granja sabe de O.S.B.A. o como quiera que se llame la agencia esa.-Dijo Michel a los sobrevivientes.

Los agentes entendieron y así pasaron a asumir sus papeles de mascotas no pensantes.

Así llegan a una enorme granja vigilada, en parte parecía un antiguo fuerte.

-¡ES MICHEL ABRAN LA PUERTA!-Dijo uno de los vigías.

Así los sobrevivientes ingresaron al lugar, acompañados del motociclista.

-¡Necesitamos un medico!-Pide Michel al estacionarse.

-¡Michel que paso! ¿Acaso algún herido?-Dijo un hombre alto de barba encanecida que vestía un uniforme de alguacil.

-Es Jonás señor, necesito que lo revise el doc-Pidió el joven quien parecía un soldado frente a uno de sus superiores.

-Ese niño, cuando entenderá que es muy arriesgado para el salir solo-Dice el hombre con preocupación y reproche.-

-No importa lo que diga no hay nada tan valioso como para que arriesgue su cuello.-

-Despacio, despacio-Dice Stacy a Jenny quien baja con el jovencito en brazos.

-Tráiganlo por aquí-Pide un hombre de piel oscura a las afueras de una especie de tienda de campaña donde se distingue el logotipo de la cruz roja.

Las chicas llevaron al pequeño a ese lugar para que fuera atendido, mientras el hombre barbado se acerca al grupo de sobrevivientes.

Mi nombre es Sheriff Arthur Marstón, hay otro herido o ¿tienen algún problema?-Dijo el hombre barbado.

-No estamos bien gracias, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero que pasa aquí.-Respondió Candace.

-¡Solo digámoslo así, Black Water se fue al último piso del infierno!-Respondió el hombre.

Candace no pudo evitar notar que ese lugar parecía un campo de refugiados como los que había visto, en las ocasionales veces que había visto las noticias en la televisión.

Un montón de casas improvisadas se veían en el lugar, estaban elaboradas con lo que los sobrevivientes encontraban mas lucían, maltratadas y sucias, la gente se les veía en la mirada una profundad tristeza y desesperanza. Y en otros también se veía una gran rabia y frustración por lo todo lo que les había pasado.

Se podía a ver personas también con rostros hambrientos, un hombre tosía y luego se echaba las palmas de las manos a los ojos y lloraba en silencio.

Una madre sostenía en brazos a su hija, tratando que comiera una pasta marrón, la niña no se movía mucho ya fuera por debilidad, o enfermedad.

Había también personas heridas, por causa de salir a buscar comida y enfrentar a los que controlaban Black Water.

El Viajero arribo al mismo tiempo que los chicos, a aquel lugar, cuando contemplo lo que ahí ocurrió, dijo en sus pensamientos:

-Maldición, estos son tiempos para que los humanos se ayudaran entre ellos, pero lo único que he visto, es como el "lobo se aprovecha de los corderos", esta situación tiene que cambiar.-

-"Pues por nuestra culpa maldita será la tierra y solo dará espinos y cardos".-Dijo Tragedia repitiendo una frase que tiempo atrás vio.

-¡Mi dios!-Dijo Candace al ver lo que ocurría.

-Hasta él ha olvidado esta tierra, hasta el pastor de esta comunidad esta aludido a los malditos que nos arrebataron el pueblo.-Respondió uno de los vigías.

Lo mejor sería acampar un poco y descansar Candace-Dijo Phineas con calma.

-Creo que tiene razón Candace-Completo Jeremy.

Los más jóvenes del grupo prepararon un par de carpas que Phineas y Ferb habían realizado con materiales que habían sacado del Resort del lago nariz.

El ambiente que los rodeaba era un tanto triste y melancólico lo que no ayudaba en los ánimos del grupo al que pronto se unieron Stacy y Jenny

-Y como está el chico.-Pregunto Candace.

-Bien solo fue un desmayo.-Respondió Stacy.

-Solo pregunto cuando despertó, por su mascota-Dijo Jenny.

Dentro del vehículo el armadillo empezaba a despertar, siente como si cada centímetro de su coraza le doliera enormemente.

-Vemos que has despertado agente amor armadillo-Dijo el ornitorrinco en su lenguaje animal.

-¡Agente Perry ornitorrinco!, y Pinky el chihuahua-Respondió el armadillo tocándose la cabeza.

-Vemos que no somos los únicos en rehusarse al programa ARCA de la O. .-Dijo el canino minúsculo-

-Donde esta Jonás, agentes, el es mi dueño-Pregunto rápidamente el armadillo.

-Lo han llevado a la carpa médica.-Respondió el chihuahua.

En ese momento el jovencito salía un poco mareado de la carpa.

-¡Debes descansar Jonás!-Pedía un poco irritado el medico ante las acciones del chico.

-Solo hasta saber que amor está bien-Dijo el joven cuando noto el mini campamento de los sobrevivientes de Danville entre ellos a la señorita que lo cargara y salvara su vida.

Rápidamente se acercó a ellos y pregunto.

-¿Oigan que le paso a mi mascota?-Dijo Jonás.

-Tu mascota es un armadillo?-Pregunto un tanto incrédulo el chico de triangular cabeza.

-¡La nuestra es un ornitorrinco!-Le recordó su hermanastro.

Dentro del vehículo el armadillo escucho a su amigo y rápidamente cambio a su modo de mascota no pensante para salir.

-Amor estas bien-Dijo alegre el jovencito al levantar al armadillo.

-Grkgrr (no sé qué sonido haga realmente un armadillo)-Respondió el mamífero acorazado.

-Muchas gracias en especial a usted señorita nos salvó la vida-Dijo cuándo extendió su mano a la chica hippie.

-No es nada chico-Le respondió Jenny.

-A que modales los míos no me he presentado, me llamo Jonás Mendoza.-Dijo un poco apenado.

-¿Mexicano?-Pregunto Isabella notado los apellidos latinos como los suyos.

-Realmente Puertorriqueño-Le respondió a la chica de negro cabello.

-¡Veo que ya despertaste!-Se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-¡Hermano!-Dijo el chico un tanto cohibido.

-El alguacil no está para nada contento Jonás, ¡tienes muchos problemas!-Dijo Michel en tono de enojo.

-¡Valdrá la pena créeme hermano!-Le responde señalando su mochila.

Buford con su típica falta de modales abre sin permiso la mochila del muchacho y vio varias latas de alimentos.

-Arriesgaste tu cuello solo por un poco de comida-Pregunto Buford incrédulo.

-Ese poco de comida es la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte-Dijo Jonás secamente cuando le arrebato la comida.

-Aquí tienes hermano, prueba el atún en agua hermano.-Jonás le entrego la mochila a Michel

Al decir esto hace una seña con la mano.

-Gracias lo probare-Dijo Michel.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Michel Steven Reyes-Dijo al extender la mano a los sobrevivientes.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermano.-

-De nada.-Respondió Jeremy

-Pero quien hizo más por salvarlo fue Jenny.-

-¡No hice gran cosa en serio!-Dijo apenada Jenny.

-¡Correr a un accidente sabiendo que hay personas persiguiéndolo y cargarlo a un lugar seguro no es nada!-Dijo Stacy

-Chica creo que no sabes de lo que hablas.-

-¡Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho!-Revirtió Jenny.

-¡No en esta época de locos!-Dijo Vanessa.

-La señorita tiene razón, señorita Jenny-Dijo Michel

-Su altruismo es muy raro en esta época.-Al decir esto toma suavemente la mano de la chica y la mira a los ojos.

-Tiene mi gratitud.-

Por primera vez la chica hippie se siente nerviosa es decir un chico jamás la haba tratado así, ser de la onda hippie en parte la había estigmatizado con la sociedad en general, los estereotipos típicos de su grupo precedían su propia persona la gente la juzgaba antes sin siquiera conocerla solo Candace, Stacy y sus respectivas familias le habían dado la oportunidad y no la prejuzgaban eso era tan raro, que un desconocido la tratara tan normal, cuando solo con verla se sabía cuál era su onda.

-Bien enano el jefe te espera.-Le dijo y palmeo su cabeza.

-¡Prepárate para un largo sermón!-

-¡Nos veremos después!-Dijo el joven y se retiro.

-Oigan podrían cuidar un momento de amor, sé que está en buenas manos con ustedes -Dijo un poco apenado Jonás.

-Por supuesto lo cuidaremos bien-Respondió Phineas.

-Después de mi regaño.-Dijo aun con más pena el chico.

-Podría volver no hay muchas niños por aquí, tal vez podríamos, no se jugar a algo.-

-Eso sería estupendo-Respondió el pelirrojo alegre.

En otro lugar de esa granja dos jóvenes alimentaban a los perros que fungían de guardianes y compañía de los refugiados más

-¡Pon tu su comida!-Dijo un joven de rechoncha apariencia a uno delgado en extremo.

-¡No hazlo tú!-Le reviro.

-¡No meteré la mano en la jaula de ese demonio de cuatro patas!-Dijo nervioso señalando... una jaula vacía.

-¡Donde esta Fang!-Dijo el joven delgado, pálido de miedo.

El can agente secreto usaba uno de sus viejos túneles para salir de la perrera, solo quería confirmar si su compañero armadillo estaba bien y que hubiese cumplido con su misión, directamente salió por detrás de unos matorrales y se dirigió donde según su olfato estaba su compañero.

Los adolescentes supieron por otros sobrevivientes que había una cocina comunitaria donde si llevabas ingredientes y dabas un poco para ellos se te prepararían alimentos así que dejaron un momento a solas a los chicos junto al armadillo y sus mascotas Perry y Pinky.

-Y pensaba que ustedes tenían una mascota extraña por tener un ornitorrinco.-Dijo Holly a Phineas y a Ferb.

-En realidad Perry es más exótico-Dijo calmo Ferb.

-Y es bastante simpático.-Dijo Milly.

El armadillo ya se había recuperado de su accidente y en realidad estar rodeado de niños era bastante entretenido, especialmente cuando no tenía que fingir ser un animal no pensante como con la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban, que incluso hablaban de comérselo (en algunas partes de México el armadillo se come no se en Estados Unidos).

De improviso el perro alobado sorprendió a los presentes apareciendo intempestivamente, provocando que los chicos se alejaran un poco de el.

-¡Oye perro nos asustaste!-Dijo el brabucón.

Un gruñido como diciendo no molestes, hizo retroceder al brabucón y a los chicos.

Una vez hecho eso el perro empezó a emitir gruñidos y ligeros jadeos.

-¡Bien amor sobreviviste otro día en este matadero!-Dijo el can alobado.

-¡Se necesita más que eso para acabar con migo!-Le respondió el animal anillado.

-¿Y dime cumplieron su misión?-Dijo Fang.

-Si la cámara está en la lata de atún en agua y los planos en el falso fondo de la mochila.-Dijo el armadillo.

-Bien hecho agente amor-Dijo el perro Alaska.

-Misión, pensé que la O.S.B.A. se había refugiado en sus bunkers.-Se hiso notar el monotrema.

-¡Agente Perry el ornitorrinco!-Gruño Fang

-Tiene una fama increíble entre nosotros los agentes O.S.B.A.

-Y la tuya te precede también agente Fang!-Dijo el monotrema

-¡Primero morder luego preguntar!-

-Ese siempre fue tu problema en la agencia.-Dijo Pinky

Ajenos a esto estaban los chicos, quienes veía todo incrédulos.

-En estos momento que no daría por el traductor animal-Dijo Phineas.

Todos asintieron un tanto nerviosos no sabían que pasaría si los animales pelearan.

-Solo espero que no nos estafen-Dijo Vanessa.

-Sabes bien que tu hermano pudo haber cocinado otra vez.-

-¡Oye Ferb no siempre puede cocinar!-Dijo Candace (recordando que él fue el chef en "La casa del ornitorrinco").

-Déjalo descansar un poco-Dijo Stacy.

-Creo que tenemos otros problemas.-Dijo Coltrane y señalo la escena.

-Ese perro se ve de pocas pulgas-Dijo Jeremy.

Jenny miro un poco al can y solo dijo.

-No creo que su problema sean las pulgas-Dijo y se acercó al lugar.

-¡Quieres pelea agente número uno!-Decía Fang entre fuertes y amenazadores gruñidos.

Perry se colocó en pose de pelea más…

-Calma ustedes, creo saber que está pasando-Dijo tranquila la chica hippie.

Los animales agentes miraban a la chica incrédulos de que estuviera tan calmada frente a semejante e imponente animal.

-Calma-Pedía Jenny a Fang.

-Te aseguro que tus problemas están resueltos, de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña botella de lo que parecía ser aceite y se ungió con suavidad los dedos.

El animal solo gruñía como advirtiendo que si no se retiraba no respondía sus acciones, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería atacarla.

-Tranquilo chico esto será rápido.-Le dijo al perro cuando coloco los aceitados dedos tras del cuello del animal y tras un leve movimiento de su mano sacaba de entre su pelo una enorme y ya anchada garrapata.

-Lo ves fue fácil-Dijo al enseñarle el parasito.

El solo se arrojó a ella tras un ladrido...para llenarle la cara de lamidas.

-Calma, calma chico.-Decía entre risas Jenny

-Debió ser molesto aguantar a este animal sobre tu cuello.-

-Bien hecho humana que siente un gran aprecio por la obra del creador, tú junto a esos dos pequeños inventores y la chica con tendencias oscuras, tienen muchos atributos a su favor.-

-Ser un humano normal es aburrido, la onda es ser diferente, es seguro que tus habilidades también serán de mucha ayuda, ustedes me han empezado a dar esperanza y fe en la descendencia de Adán y Eva al ver este tipo de actos, eso es, no se alejen de la naturaleza, ni se sientan superiores a ella pues ustedes también son parte de un todo.-

-Eso es algo que lamentablemente su raza ha ido olvidando y mirad ahora las consecuencias.-Dijo Tragedia en su forma etérea y atento a lo que acontecía con los chicos.

Jenny estaba arrodillada a lado de un más tranquilo Alaska que incluso parecía un perro muy amistoso.

-Ya te sientes mejor no es verdad.-Le dijo Jenny al perro.

El can solo respondía a ladridos.

-Esa cosa tenía una semana en mi cuello ya no la soportaba.-Decía alegre el animal.

-Y ahora me dirás que se apellida Dollitle******-Dijo Vanessa a Candace al ver la escena.

Mientras dos chicos miraban incrédulos lo que había ocurrido

-¡Esa chica!-Señalaba a Jenny que acariciaba al perro.

-¡Acaricia a Fang como si fuera un manso cachorrito¡-Decía el otro joven incrédulo a lo que veía.

En otro lugar el sheriff hablaba con Michel

-Muchacho busca a tu perro volvió a escaparse-Dijo calmo el hombre de la ley

-Ya sabes que fama tiene en estos lados.-

-¡Sí!-Respondió fastidiado el chico-

-El perro de Lucifer.-

-Debiste escogerle y usar otro disfraz en ese Halloween!-Dijo el hombre calmo antes de dirigirse a unas improvisada oficinas mas…

-¿Señor disculpe cuando intentaremos recuperar nuestro pueblo?-Pregunto intrigado el chico.

-¡Aun no es el momento!-Le reviro el hombre mayor.

-¡Todavía son demasiados!-

El solo parecía tragarse un enorme coraje, eso lo nota el sheriff.

-Tranquilo chico.-Le dijo al darle unas palmadas al hombro.

-Ya llegara nuestro momento.-

Él se alejó a su oficina y Michel solo dijo.

-Tal vez más pronto de lo que usted cree señor-Dijo a lo bajo antes de salir a buscar a su perro.

-Parece que vendrá un conflicto, ¡Excelente¡, es probable que llegue el momento de otra "purga", pues como guerrero y Viajero de Magishaterra, es mi deber quitar tan mala simiente de la tierra.-

-Me agrada el valor y decisión de ese hijo de Adán y Eva, sera mejor que también vea que trama.-Razono Tragedia.

-Lo más seguro es que Fang esté en su perrera de malas.-Dijo fastidiado el chico cuando.

-¡Michel, Michel¡-Dijo un joven de lentes aparentemente alterado e incrédulo de algo.

-¿John que pasa?-Pregunto fastidiado el chico.

-Si es por lo de Fang voy a buscarlo.-

-Es por eso que vine-Dijo más alterado.

-Ahora a quien persiguió-Pregunto como si eso fuera de todos los días.

-¡Debes verlo para creerlo!-Le respondió el chico.

Los sobrevivientes se sentían bajo todas las miradas de ese campamento, podían escuchar murmullos, miradas de incredulidad y asombro.

-Soy yo o de repente somos ser centro de atención del lugar-Dijo Vanessa.

-Que creen que este pasando.-dijo un poco intimidado Jeremy ante la situación.

-¿Fang?-Pregunto incrédulo el joven Jonás al ver la escena.

-¿Oye chico sabes qué pasa?-Pregunto Buford al recién llegado.

-Fácil Fang no es un pero muy amistoso.

-Señalo incrédulo al perro aun a lado de Jenny.-Y la señorita aquí presente lo trata como si él fuera un cachorro.

-Y para colmo había estado de un pésimo humor-Termino el jovencito.

-Tenía una garrapata en el cuello.-Dijo Jenny.

-Esos parásitos son un terrible tormento para un perro, ni se digan las pulgas.-

Los agentes caninos sacudieron sus cabezas era verdad, las pulgas eran la muerte en vida para cualquier can.

-¿Que pasa aquí, Barton, Teilor, donde está el circo?-Pregunto Jonás a los chicos que miraban incrédulos.

-Seguro uso un hechizo hippie-Dijo el sujeto rollizo sin hacerle caso.

-No control mental animal-Le reviro el delgado.

Para el las palabras de esos dos no tenían el mas mínimo sentido que estaba pasando

-Quiere alguien decirme que pasa y que relación tiene con Fang-Dijo algo irritado Michel.

-Solo mira al campamento de los recién llegados y lo sabrás-Le dijo otro de sus compañeros.

-Lo veo y no lo creo.-Dijo asombrado ante la escena de su perro antes furioso e irritable, ahora lucia calmo incluso parecía amistoso.

-Esto tengo que verlo de cerca-Dijo animado y se acercó al grupo.

En ese lugar…

-¿Lo apodan perro de Lucifer?-Dijo intrigada Candace, si el perro era intimidante pero no como para esa fama.

-Fue durante una noche de brujas.-Apareció Michel.

-Le coloque unos cuernos y un viejo chaleco rojo con bordados en dorado y a mí se me ocurrió disfrazarme de un clásico Lucifer.-Continuo

-Ya saben smoking, capa, un viejo bastón, me pinte la cara de rojo y me coloque unos cuernos de un toro y me fui a una fiesta de disfraces.

Mientras relataba se acercó a su perro.

-Por casualidad cuando iba por la calle principal del pueblo que estaba un tanto oscura.-Continuo su relato mientras acariciaba al perro.

-Paso el pastor local que como siempre creía que esta era una fiesta pagana y demoniaca, al vernos a mí y a Fang.-Intento contener una risa enorme.

-Yo dije buenas noches pastor Redmond-Articula la oración con las manos y salió corriendo como si verdaderamente hubiera visto al diablo en persona, gritando no sé qué cosas.

-¡Tu disfraz debió ser genial!-Dijo Phineas.

-Fang y yo ganamos el primer premio ese año.-Le respondió.

-Y nos prohibieron usar ese disfraz otra vez.-

Las risas llenaron el pequeño campamento de los sobrevivientes hace tiempo que no se sentían de ánimo.

-Oye ya que estas aquí-Phineas busco entre sus cosas y saco una pelota de beisbol.

-Qué tal si jugamos.-

El perro inmediatamente vio la esfera y ladraba y se colocaba en cuenquillas como esperando.

Todos vieron esa extraña reacción del animal, el pelirrojo solo había sacado una pelota y el enloquecía.

El perro solo ladraba y ladraba.

-Creo que quiere que la lances-Dijo Ferb.

-Eso sería muy divertido.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Aquí no-Dijo Michel.

-Saben el destrozaría todos los campamentos en busca de esa pelota, le encanta ese juego.-

-Síganme hay aquí un lugar enorme donde podrán jugar.-Él pidió a los sobrevivientes seguirlo.

En efecto había un prado enorme donde incluso unos cuantos niños jugaban tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo tranquilo el chico.

-Les dije que era espacioso.-

-Bien Fang que tal una bola rápida para empezar-Dijo alegre el pelirrojo al lanzar ese esférico con fuerza.

El can ladro con fuerza como si avisara que nada lo detendría y se iría a la caza de ese esférico.

Los niños se lanzaron a participar del juego.

-Es bueno oír risas en este pueblo, se están acabando-Dijo melancólico Michel.

-¿Que paso en este pueblo?-Dijo Vanessa.

Todo comenzó hace algún tiempo atrás.

Esta historia continuara.…

No se la pierdan.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 6.<strong>

***Revolución verde: A mediados de los años 60 el ingeniero agrónomo, genetista Norman borlaos (Cresco, Iowa, Estados Unidos, 25 de marzo de 1914 - 12 de septiembre de 20091 ) revoluciona la forma en la que se cosechaba, ayudado de un grupo de semillas que se conocen como de alto rendimiento, logro duplicar las cosechas de ciertos cereales, su mayor logro fue aumentar la producción de arroz en la India y así prevenir a muerte por hambruna de millones de personas recibiendo el premio nobel de la paz en 1970 , mas estas cosechas tienen grandes desventajas. **

**Para su desarrollo dos veces más rápido que una semilla normal estas necesitan casi dos veces más agua que las semillas normales, una gama de potentes fertilizantes sintéticos que en palabras de muchos acidifican el suelo volviéndolo casi incultivable, mantos freáticos casi han sido desecados haciendo que el agua para esos cultivos cada vez se traiga desde más lejos, además de que no hay variabilidad genética en esas plantas por lo tanto son más vulnerables a plagas e infecciones. **

**Para evitar las plagas requiere de poderosos pesticidas que han sido acusados de desequilibrar el ciclo de vida de muchos insectos que no eran dañinos , hay algunos que aseguran que las malformaciones genéticas cada vez más frecuentes en la India son debido al uso excesivo de fertilizantes sintéticos y pesticida a lo largo de las décadas.**

****Dolittle: Hace referencia al Doctor Dolittle escrito por Hugh Lofting y del cual también se hicieron un par de películas con Eddie Murphy como protagonista. En sus historias trata de un doctor que tiene la capacidad para comunicarse y comprender a los animales, además de usar sus habilidades medicas para curarlos.**

**Esto es digno de la ciencia ficción pero para muchos es tal vez una peligrosa realidad, se ha sospechado que desde la antigüedad tal vez hemos sido bombardeados por meteoritos tal vez incluso de otros planetas y en estos pudieran venir virus o bacterias, incluso Carl Sesgan pensaba en la posibilidad de que los invasores espaciales no fueran más que simples bacterias en hibernación en el frio del espacio. **

**Por años fue fuente de debate pese a la existencia de los microbios y bacterias que hemos llamado extremo filos(viven desde lagos congelados en la Antártida hasta calderos de agua hirviente en Yellowstone ) pocos o ningún científico daba crédito a que estos pudiesen también sobrevivir en el espacio en cero gravedad, en 2006 un experimento en un trasbordador causo pánico en la NASA, cepas de salmonella y e-cola bacterias muy peligrosas en la tierra fueron llevadas al espacio se descubrió que estas en gravedad cero se volvían más virulentas y se multiplicaban a casi tres veces la velocidad de lo que lo hacían en la Tierra.**

**Así mismo se colocaron colonias de las mismas en una roca que se dejó orbitando el taxi espacial tras su recuperación no solo habían sobrevivido si no que se habían fortalecido, los antibióticos que normalmente las matan en la tierra eran inútiles ahora, la NASA tras eso jura que las cepas llevadas fueron destruidas y que ese experimento no se realizara nuevamente (se rumora que había planes de llevar otras bacterias y saber que pasaría con las mismas).**

**Los fenómenos celestes o misteriosos han estado relacionados con algunas Mega Epidemias, durante la guerra del Peloponeso antes de la plaga de Atenas soldado espartanos juraron ver esferas de fuego cruzar el cielo en dirección al este, antes de los brotes de la Peste Negra en Alemania se tienen registros de "lluvia de sangre" que se sabe se forma cuando arena de color rojizo se mescla con el agua de nubes de lluvia a baja altura y meses antes del arribo de la Fiebre Española fue el avistamiento de la Virgen de Fátima y su milagro donde miles de testigos juran que el sol se convirtió en un disco y este empezó a girar.**

**¿Coincidencia?**

**Y bien que les ha parecido la información que les brinda mi socio y amigo el soldado dragon. Esperamos sus comentarios y críticas pues todo esto nos ayuda a mejorar y saber su opinión.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga y les brinde salud y bienestar a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragón. **


	7. La Balada de Black Water Parte 2

**Capítulo 7.**

**La Balada de Black Water.**

**Parte 2: Conflictos y planes.**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;).**

**Esta es solo la antesala a una verdadera masacre, la sangre correrá a ríos en el siguiente episodio, de eso nos encargaremos yo y mi socio Alquimistaarcano77.**

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía.**

**Comentario del soldado dragon.**

**Intrigados lectores ¿qué paso en ese pueblo? saben la naturaleza humana es tan compleja que podía estudiarla una vida y a un así no entendería ni la mitad de la misma, se ha visto en las catástrofes naturales nosotros mismos somos nuestros peores enemigos, capaces de destruirnos si es necesario para según nosotros protegernos, a pesar de estar bajo las mismas condiciones. Disfruten de el resto de esta historia y no olviden opinar.**

* * *

><p>Michel empieza rememorar todos los acontecimientos de su pueblo…<p>

Este pueblo no siempre fue como ahora, nuestros campos eran fértiles gracias al agua de la represa cercana y los cuidados que le brindamos a la tierra.

Se ve una escena de gente regando y cuidando el campo los verdes campos brindaban grandes cantidades de alimentos.

Nuestro ganado era vigoroso y fuerte.

Se ve como los animales de crianza como vacas cabras y ovejas pastan por las amplias praderas del lugar.

Los ríos daban pesca abundante en temporada y la caza era buena.

Personas pescan en los ríos y otras cargan animales de caza para llevarlos al pueblo.

-¿Y llego la plaga blanca?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Eso fue lo de menos-Le respondió al rubio.

Todos los miraron consternados si la Plaga Blanca no había causado eso que había sido.

-Es verdad que mató a más de la mitad del pueblo, muchos niños quedaron sin familia entre ellos Jonás.-Continuo.

-Sabes se ve a leguas que no son hermanos por que le dices así.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Nos criamos juntos en la misma granja, su familia y la mía trabajaba una granja algodonera en la zona.-Le respondió.

-Mi madre murió el año pasado en un accidente de tránsito y los suyos víctimas de la Plaga Blanca.-Continuo.

A Vanessa se le hiso un nudo en la garganta al saber eso.

El no dijo nada y continúo su relato donde se había quedado.

La Plaga Blanca nos estaba acabando, los que aun quedábamos estábamos confundidos y asustados.

Se ve una enorme reunión alrededor de la Alcaldía de la ciudad todas la personas exigían saber que sucedería con su futuro.

El alcalde prometió acciones para salvaguardar según él nuestro provenir.

Las imágenes de un solemne discurso dado por el alcalde del pueblo se ven.

Pidió nuestra cooperación completa y solidaridad en tiempos difíciles por venir, no sabíamos que entrabamos a una trampa.

Reunimos nuestras cosechas en los silos comunales.

Camiones de carga llenos de granos son llevados a los enormes receptáculos de la zona.

Los animales fueron llevados a zonas seguras para evitar su robo y así tuviéramos acceso a alimento.

Los rebaños de animales son asegurados en granjas en zona elevadas cerca de amplios prados.

Una vez hecho eso dijo que habría un racionamiento diario de agua para evitar problemas ya que no habría forma pronta de activar las bombas que la llevaban a la ciudad y esta será enviada a los pozos comunales.

Las compuertas de la represa son cerradas para acumular una cierta cantidad solo dejando espacio para un arroyo minúsculo e imbebible.

Solo cuando lo controlaban todo, esos hombres a quienes dimos nuestra confianza mostraron su verdadera cara.

Varios camiones entraban a escondidas al pueblo

Todos sabíamos que eran un montón de ultra derechistas pero creíamos que tenían escrúpulos.

De estos bajan muchas personas con apariencia insana, estos son de edades variadas el alcalde y el pastor les dan la bienvenida.

-¡Señores es hora de limpiar este pueblo!, en nombre de sus verdaderos ciudadanos.-Dijo el alcalde.

-¡Expulsen y maten a los invasores de esta tierra, especialmente a los que se atrevieron a traer esa plaga!-

Gritos histéricos y furiosos se escuchan mientras armas le son entregadas y marchan al pueblo.

-Fue un ataque brutal y a traición.-Al decir esto el cerro lo ojos llenos de ira y apretó los puños en furia.

Negocios, casas lugares públicos esa persona atacan a todo "invasor". Gente de rasgos latinos, afroamericanos. Tienen una brutal saña con aquellos de rasgos asiáticos

-Apenas si pudimos defendernos.-De sus ojos salieron varias lagrimas que denotaban una enorme impotencia.

-¡Hay perdí a mi padre!-

Como pudieron los civiles y algunos alguaciles que no estaban coludidos con el alcalde y sus huestes defendieron a su pueblo usando sus propias armas más deben retroceder ya que son superados en número.

Los pocos que no escaparon terminaron como mano de obra esclava en los campos de cultivo.

Se ve gente trabajando en aquellos campos siendo vigilados por tipos mal encarados con pistolas, la gente se ve muy cansada, pero también con una gran ira por dentro.

Saben que si algún día tienen la oportunidad, para ser libres no dudaran en darles un castigo ejemplar a sus opresores.

Granjas como esta nos han servido de refugio a los sobrevivientes y al alguno que desafortunadamente pisa esta tierra sin saber a qué se atienen.

-Pero no nos dimos por vencidos, desde hace tiempo que grupos vamos a robar la comida que era nuestra y cosas que nos sean útiles, de manos de esos miserables.-

-Así los sobrevientas más jóvenes, formamos a los cazadores.-Miro nuevamente a los chicos.

Jóvenes se atavían con ropa de protección antibalas, modifican como pueden vehículos, motocicletas y se hacen acompañar de enormes y fieros perros

Y no descansaremos hasta que nuestro pueblo regrese a sus verdaderos dueños.

Termino su discurso impresionando a todos los adolescentes en especial a Jenny, nunca había escuchado tal proclama de valor ni aun en sus reuniones más excéntricas.

Las niñas exploradoras terminaron también encantadas por el discurso y murmuraron cosas como:

-Que valiente, mi héroe, oh vaya tiene valor, etc, etc.-

-Así que eso fue lo que hicieron esos bastardos, si ya suponía algo así, desde hace tiempo, que detecte esencias tan pútridas y corruptas, así que eran de ellos.-

-Pagaran un precio muy alto por lo que hicieron, a sus hermanos y hermanas.-Sentenció Tragedia quien vigilaba de cerca al grupo.

Los jovencitos jugaban alegremente, no habían tenido tanta calma en su viaje.

El juego consistía en lanzar la pelota unos a otros y Fang intentaría atraparla si él lo hacía corría a un nuevo lanzador y el ciclo volvía a empezar.

-Allá va.-Dijo Gretchen cuando lanzo la esfera a Ginger.

-Atrápala Ferb-Continuo Ginger.

Con su habitual mutismo el la lanzo a su hermano.

-¡Piensa rápido Biuford!-Phineas lanzo el esférico al brabucón quien tenía en mente a quien avergonzar, no lo había hecho en días.

-¡Ve por ella jet!-El brabucón con premeditación lanza el esférico por sobre la cabeza del joven hindú, quien no tuvo más remedio que ir tras ella con el can pisándolo los talones

-Buford eso no fue gracioso-Reprendió Ginger al brabucón.

-Para quien-Le respondió.

Cerca de ellos otros chicos jugaban beisbol, aunque eso era difícil, con la actual crisis de su pueblo hasta algo tan sencillo como una pelota de beisbol ahora era un artículo único, habían tenido que improvisar con cuerdas y tela lo que la hacía burda difícil de usar y hasta frágil.

Lo que parecía ser un hit se convierte en gritos de desgano cuando la pelota improvisada sede y se desmorona ante el golpe del bar.

-Rayos.-Dijo el joven bateador lanzando un burdo bat al piso

-Es la tercera en este juego.-

-¡Y apenas vamos por la segunda entrada!-Clamo otro de los jugadores igualmente irritado.

Todos los jugadores pensaban que el juego quedaría así, más uno de ellos miro como una pelota verdadera caía cerca de ellos seguido de un flacucho moreno.

-¡Pelota gratis!-Dijo uno de ellos.

El joven hindú había alcanzado a la pelota sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Espero que con esto Buford no me moleste en otros dos días-Dijo a lo bajo Baljeet.

-¡Disculpa!-Escucho una voz tras de sí cuando se levantó

-Pero creo que tienes nuestra pelota.-

El hizo lo que mejor que sabía calculo la distancia y la fuerza del tiro de Buford y remiso una comparativa del improvisado campo de beisbol de sus agresores las parábolas consiguientes no concordaban y por lógica esa era la pelota de Phineas no de ellos.

-Disculpen pero eso es ilógico según mi conocimiento de trayectorias-Dijo Baljeet un tanto nervioso

-Genial un nerd-Dijo hastiado otro de los agresores.

-Mira chico listo si sabes lo que te conviene harás lo que te decimos-Dijo el líder con aparente afinación hasta que.

-Jefe es ese animal-Dijo el receptor asustado.

Fang había seguido a Baljeet y se había reunido con él, gruñía a los agresores.

-¡Escucha nerd si quieres salvar tu vida no te muevas o ese animal te hara trisas!-Dijo el líder

-Si nos das esa pelota tal vez te ayudemos-Dijo burlón otro chico.

-Hola Fang aquí está la pelota-Dijo tranquilo el hindú junto al animal.

-¡Como sabes su nombre!-Dijo otro de los agresores.

-Por qué conocen a mi hermano-Jonás apareció junto al resto del grupo de Baljeet.

-¿Algún problema con mi nerd?-Dijo irritado el brabucón.

-Que valentía ocho contra uno-Dijo Isabella también irritada.

-Todo el mundo tranquilo solo fue un malentendido cada quien a lo suyo-Dijo conciliador Phineas.

El perro Alaska aumento el gruñido el caso estaba cerrado.

Ambos bandos intercambiaron miradas y después se dieron media vuelta para seguir sus rumbos más alguien no quedó conforme con el resultado.

-Al menos un ojo morado te dejo-Lanzo su puño contra Baljeet.

Sin saber cómo el hindú bloque con su brazo el puño y asesto un tremendo golpe a la nariz de su rival usando en eso la pelota de beisbol provocando que este callera de bruces al piso y sangrando de la nariz.

Todos los que lo conocían quedaron azorados con las quijadas al piso.

-¡¿Baljeet!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Están acabados-Dijeron los jóvenes beisbolistas hasta que…

-Ya basta grito Michel-Él llegaba junto a los demás adolescentes.

-¡Richard!-Dijo Michel

-Retírense o afronten el castigo.-

Los beisbolistas resignados se retiraron más…

-Oye.-Le dicho Michel

-No actúes como ellos tomando por la fuerza lo que no te corresponde, sabes que eres mejor que ellos.-

El chico asiente secamente y se retira resignado.

-Discúlpenlos, la vida aquí es difícil-Termino Michel.

Ahora los jóvenes no sabían cómo sentirse su enojo ahora era una increíble tristeza.

-¡Aún tengo otra pelota, oigan atrápela!-Dijo Phineas y la lanzo a los beisbolistas.

Uno de ellos la atrapa sin saber que pasa.

-Saben sin rencores-Dijo el chico pelirrojo y junto a los demás se alejó de la zona.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo a lo bajo el muchacho.

-Sabes chico, eso fue muy noble de tu parte, sabes no hay muchas personas que se desprendan de objetos en esta época.-Dijo Jonás.

-No fue nada aún tengo otra-Dijo calmo el pelirrojo.

-Lo único increíble aquí es que Baljeet se haya defendido de alguien-Dijo Isabella.

-Bien hecho nerd-Dijo el brabucón golpeándole el hombro.

-Dímelo cuando vuelva a sentir los brazos, creo que ni los puedo mover.-Dijo el genio hindú.

Todo parecía tan calmo que Michel por un momento olvido en que situación estaba su pueblo por un momento él fue muy feliz.

-Un momento si todos están aquí-Dijo Michel tras contar a los sobrevivientes.

-Y Fang también, ¿quien se quedó a cuidar su campamento?-

-Pinky, Perry y Amor-Dijo calmo Ferb quien confiaba en los animales como guardianes.

El Viajero Tragedia había visto aquella escena y pensó:

-Bien hecho cabeza triangular, ese tipo de actos de nobleza te traerá algo bueno, es bien dicho el camino de los rectos no es fácil, mas trae sus recompensas.-

-Si eso es niño de la raza hindú, veo con agrado que empiezas a usar tu fuerza interior, será necesario que saques tu valor y lo conviertas en un arma, tu mundo ya era hostil antes, mas ahora la muerte y desolación pululan en estas tierras, sigue adelante y demuéstrame lo que vales.-Termino pensando Tragedia satisfecho con aquella situación.

En otro lado en ese momento.

Shannon estás segura de esto-Dijo un chico de delgada compleción a una chica de pelo negro y gótica apariencia mientras caminaban al vehículo de los sobrevivientes.

-Mira Tom.-Le respondió la aludida

-Los vi en la cocina del lugar, llevaban muchas latas de comida y al ver ese vehículo sé que deben tener más, mucho más.-

No creo que extrañen unas latas de esto y aquello-Dijo mientras expectante se acercaba al vehículo de curiosa apariencia.

-Ella tiene razón.-Dijo otro chico de baja estatura.

-Además de otras cositas que esa chica hippie debe tener.-

-De que otra manera se doma a ese perro si no es con drogas-Dijo despótica la chica.

Más cuando se acercaron Pinky, Perry y Amor salieron del vehículo.

-¡Oh! qué miedo-Dijo irónico el chico de baja estatura.

-Un chihuahua, un armadillo y ¿qué es esa cosa?-

-No les hagan caso y apúrense no sabemos cuándo regresan-Dijo apurada la gótica.

Los agentes O.S.B.A sabían que no era prudente mostrarse así como así, mas…

Una potente alarma hizo temblar el lugar, las puertas del vehículo se cerraron como por magia los frustrados ladrones intentaron huir pero dos guardianes escucharon la alarma y los amagaron, como si su suerte no fuera lo suficientemente mala llegaron los sobrevivientes junto a Michel.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí!-Dijo Michel

-Sabes Shannon deberías ya haber aprendido la lección o el hecho de que casi te disparan y pasarte dos días encerrada no te hicieron escarmentar.

-Y ustedes dos Torcuato-Clamo casi con enojo

-Apenas salieron de su castigo y ya tan rápido quieren otro.-

-Ya viste su vehículo.-Clamo la chica con vos llena de ira.

-Deben tener al menos una tonelada de comida.-

-Ya viste su número.-Dijo calmo el chico

-Creo que eso apenas si alcanzara para el viaje que ellos harán.-

Ella miro a los sobrevivientes, en especial a la chica hippie

-Claro, dijo con marcada soberbia-Apoya a la adicta y a sus amigos.

Tras eso Jeremy y Coltrane debieron sujetar a Candace y a Stacy quienes casi se le van encima a la chica.

-¡Suéltame!-Dijo Candace forcejeando con Jeremy-

-Le sacare los ojos a esa bruja.-

-Nadie insulta a mi amiga y se queda sin castigo, suéltame Coltrane-Dijo Stacy entre los brazos de Coltrane.-

-Vamos hippie defiéndete si puedes-Reto la chica a objetar a Jenny

-Que usaste en ese endemoniado animal para calmarlo, Hasis*, LSD*, algún psicotrópico*.

El can se siente ofendido y en respuesta suelta un terrible y amenazador gruñido.

-Sabes creo que has ofendido a Fang.-Dijo Michel

-Y yo también me siento ofendido por lo que dijiste.-

-Si tanta confianza les tienes-Le reviro

-Que los perros policías huelan el contenido del frasco de esa chica, apuesto a que es una droga.

-Si con eso quedas conforme lo acepto-Dijo Jenny muy calma.

-No tengo que ocultar.-

-Traigan a Maxwell y a su can silla-Dijo Michel a sus acompañantes.

-Jenny no tienes que probarle nada en especial a una ladrona-Dijo furia Candace.

-Candace tiene razón, eres la persona más sana que hemos conocido.-Continuo Stacy igual enojada.

-Es lo que debo hacer chicas descuiden, todo estará bien.-Les respondió la chica

-¿Cuál es el problema Michel?-Pregunto el chico delgado y de lentes de antes

-Y para que necesitas la nariz del gran Silla.-

A su lado un pastor alemán caminaba tranquilo.

Michel destapo el frasco y lo acercó a la nariz del perro.

-¿Dime amigo que es esto?-Pregunto Michel al can.

El can olisqueo el frasco varias veces se mostró calmo incluso parecía que el aroma le parecía agradable.

-Dime Jon-Dijo mordaz Michel

-Como actuaria tu compañero si esto fuera algún enervante.-

-Ladraría como loco-Le respondió

-Tú lo sabes.-

-¿Qué crees que sea esto?-Le entrega el frasco.

-Después de todo tienes la mejor nariz de ese pueblo.-

Tras una ligera aspiración

-Sándalo, lima, aceite de naranja-Lo olio de nuevo.

-Creo que un ligero toque de canela, la base es aceite de crisantemo, es como el perfume que usaba tu mama.-

-Michel lo olio y no daba crédito a lo que si nariz percibía.-

-¡No es parecido es el mismo!-Dijo un poco extrañado.

-Este es el perfume favorito de mi madre.-

-Como es esto posible-Dijo incrédulo.

(Lo siguiente es una mera conjetura, sabes no se han visto a los padres de Jenny en la serie)

-Mi familia tenía un taller de perfumes.-Dijo Jenny

-Usábamos aceites naturales, tal vez una de nuestras botellas llego a su posesión.-

-Mi padre viajaba mucho.-Dijo Michel calmado

-Por su negocio.-

-Cuando iba a una ciudad llamada Danville.-Dijo melancólico el chico

-Mi madre siempre le pedía este perfume, decía que era su favorito.-

Todos de repente se sintieron invisibles como si de repente solo hubieran quedado ellos dos solos.

-¿Disculpa Michel?-Dijo uno de los guardianes llamando su atención.

-Que hacemos con ellos.-

-Ha si claro.-Les respondió.

-Llévenlos con el sheriff el decidirá su sentencia.-

-¿Como ordenes?-Dijeron ante el hecho de que el no solía ser distraído.

-Vamos caminen-Dijeron al obligarlos a avanzar.

Ellos no notaron la mirada de desprecio que les daba la pelinegra mientras se alejaba.

-Ofrezco mis humildes disculpas por el insulto recibido señorita-En gesto conciliador unió sus manos.

-Quisiera hacer algo para compensar este agravio.-

-Sabes no es necesario no quisiéramos molestar-Le respondió Jenny.

-No es ninguna molestia saben.-Les dijo a todos en general

-Salvaron a mi hermano de lo que tal vez era una muerte segura, yo estoy en deuda con ustedes.-

-Cuando hay oportunidad cazamos un poco en el bosque cercano.-Continuo explicando.

-Los animales son repartidos entre la gente y a los cazadores nos permiten unos cortes de la misma.

Tras un ligero traspié.

-Me encantaría compartir con personas como ustedes lo que el destino tan amablemente me entrego.-

-¿Nos estas invitando a comer?-Pregunto incrédula Vanessa.

-A cenar realmente, que dicen-Completo el chico esperanzado.

Todos los sobrevivientes se miraron entre si tras un pequeño momento de silencio asintieron gustosos.

-Nos vemos a la siete-Dijo Michel antes de retirarse.

-No me sorprende la rapiña de esos humanos, para como se ha tornado su mundo, pero no me agrado mucho que digamos la esencia de esa hembra que insulto, a la que tiene aprecio por la naturaleza, mejor que se anden con cuidado.-

-Jajaja, vaya veo que empieza a sentir ese humano algo por la humana, llamada Jenny, bien por ellos.-

-Me pregunto si podrán tener un destino juntos en este mundo tan caótico, bueno eso es algo que tal vez pueda ver, con el paso del tiempo.-Termino diciendo el ser de la raza Sombra.

Horas después…

Dentro de la improvisadas oficinas del sheriff el revisaba los informes de las acciones acometidas.

-Pese a sufrir bajas en esta jornada señor.-Decía uno de sus ayudantes.

-Ellos han sufrido hasta ahora 50 bajas, hemos rescatado no menos de 20 personas entre civiles que han escapado de las galeras de trabajos forzados y sobrevivientes que escapaban de sus ciudades.-

-Los números suenan realmente bien-Dijo calmo

-Pero aún tienen ventaja.-

-¿Que reportan las otras granjas?-Dijo el hombre al ayudante.

-Las granja no reportan novedad, las granja perdieron tres hombres y dos perros señor cuando auxiliaban a personas en la ruta 23, la granja 2 reporta haber recibido a dos fugados de las galeras y las granja hurtaron exitosamente varias cabezas de ganado ovejas para ser precisos pero perdieron un perro.

-Bien envía nuestro informe y rola la guardia nocturna se está haciendo de noche-Dijo el hombre.

-Si señor-Dijo el ayudante al retirarse.

Puso sus palmas juntas y en un suspiro solo dijo.

-¡Ayúdanos vengador, necesitamos de tu fuerza!

En otro lugar en ese momento.

-¡Guardia nocturna!-Se escucha cuando jóvenes armados salen a custodiar las zonas cercanas a su refugio.

-Cuidar esta zona debe ser lo más aburrido de la guardia-Dijo uno de los guardianes.

-Da gracias a eso, así no nos exponemos tanto-Le reviro su compañero.

-Y hablando sobre exponerse, escuchaste lo último de Michel-Dijo con una sonrisa un poco torcida.

-¡No infórmame!-Dijo ansioso de saber de los rumores.

-Parece que le echo un ojo a una de las sobrevivientes que llegaron con el esta tarde.-Dijo un poco burlón.

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-Pregunto intrigado.

-Que miro bonito a una de esas chicas citadinas-Dijo un poco entre risas.

-Te imaginas a ese solterón finalmente enamorado y dos parecen tener novios y tiene alergia a las góticas.-Parecía incrédulo a lo que le decía.

-¡De la que menos te podrías imaginar¡ ¡de la chica hippie!-Dijo mordaz.

-¿De la hippie?, sabía que sus gustos no eran normales-Dijo entre risas.

Mientras conversan quedan tras las perreras que fungen de improvisadas cárceles para los revoltosos, hay la pelinegra con la que los supervivientes tuvieron problemas escucha con furia todo lo anterior.

-Al menos ya sé dónde golpearte.-De entre la paja del lugar saca un comunicador de onda corta.

En el campamento de los sobrevivientes.

La hora para el encuentro casi llegaba se encontraban preparando algunas cosas para recibir a sus invitados.

-Platos, un pequeño mantel parece realmente una cena formal.-Dijo Vanessa mientras las exploradoras acomodaban todo en la mesa donde solían comer en su viaje.

-Y creen que realmente él llegue-Dijo Stacy.

-Conozco a los de su clase-dijo Jeremy

-Su palabra vale.-

-Solo espero que traigan algo bueno de comer.-Fue lo único que dijo el brabucón que terminaba de ayudar a Ferb en la cena.

-Eso es muy grosero de tu parte Buford.-Dijo Adysson.

-De hecho hasta yo pensaría eso si alguien me invitara a cenar-Dijo Michel quien venía junto a Jonás.

-Esperamos que les guste el ciervo-Dijo Jonás al llegar junto a su hermano el llevaba la charola con una especie de asado.

-Buenas noches, espero no importunar a nadie-Continúo Michel.

-De hecho ya los esperábamos-Dijo Jenny.

-Eso suena genial, sentémonos a cenar-Dijo con inusitada alegría el chico.

La cena es casi un festín para los sobrevivientes quienes no habían probado algo así en un tiempo.

-Tranquilos hay suficiente para todos-Decía Michel al ver cómo era disfrutada la comida que el traía.

-La pasta que hicieron esta deliciosa no hermano.-Dijo admirado Jonás.

-Si lo está.-Dijo el chico.

-Me siento de buen humor saben.-Dijo calmo

-Encontrar a personas como ustedes me hace sentir que aun vale la pena pelear.-

-Y no se ven también muchos con tu inusitado valor, así que estamos iguales.-Dijo Jenny.

-El mío es deber ante mi gente señorita.-Le reviro

-Lo suyo proteger a un desconocido, ¡eso es valor!-

-Sabes no pierdas la fe algo pasara y las cosas mejoraran-Dijo Candace para animar a su invitado.

-Créame señorita algo pasara.-Dijo muy convencido

-De eso estoy más que seguro.-

**Flash back de la tarde.**

Michel saca de la mochila la lata de atún en agua y la abre dentro hay una cámara digital aun en funcionamiento al examinar mas.

-Bien hecho chico.-Dijo al ver que tenían los últimos elementos.

-Max.-Dijo al chico de lentes.

-Llama a reunión tenemos lo que necesitábamos.-

El procede a ir a un palomar cercano y prende de una de las aves una pequeña nota y la arroja.

Horas más tarde se había reunido un pequeño contingente.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.-Dijo Michel a los aludidos.

-Estoy seguro que saben a qué nos hemos reunido.-

-Hay forma de atacar realmente la represa.-Pregunto ansioso uno de los que hay se encontraban.

El saco la cámara digital y pidió que la pasaran de mano en mano.

-Disfruten estas imágenes caballeros-Dijo Michel mientras veía los rostros de asombro de los presente.

-Jonás casi es asesinado por traerlas.-

-Su vigilancia es pésima y tienen muchos puntos muertos en ella.-Dijo calmo

-Solo creen que sus enemigos llegaran de frente.-Dijo otro de ellos.

-Los planos muestran un túnel de desagüe que está en una zona no vigilada de la represa.-El expandió unos planos de la represa.

-¡Los tomaremos por la espalda y por sorpresa!-Dijo al cerrar el puño frente a ellos.

-¡Ojo por ojo!-Clamo otro de los ahí reunidos.

-Una vez controlada que haremos, ellos intentaran recuperarla.-Dijo otra de la voces no muy convencida-

-¡Y los estaremos esperando!-Recordó Michel.

-Señores se los riesgos.-Dijo al ver duda en los ojos de sus aliados

-Pero también sé que como yo, ustedes están hartos de esta situación.-

-Si dirigimos toda su atención a nosotros.-Continuo con su explicación.

-El sheriff y los demás miembros de las granjas podrán armar un contraataque y sacar a esos cretinos del pueblo.-

-Solo somos un señuelo.-Dijo incrédulo otro.

-¡No¡ ¡Ni señuelo ni distracción! -El cerro los dos puños en señal de estar preparado para todo.

-Peleamos por recuperar lo que es nuestro, seremos pocos pero les recuerdo que no es la fuerza mayor la que gana, es la voluntad mayor la que prevalece.-

-¿Están conmigo o no ?-Pregunto directo y coloco su mano en el centro de ese plano.

Lentamente las manos se reunieron sobre ella nadie dudaba.

-¡Formemos nuestra propia leyenda!-Dijo cuándo se preparó para revelar su plan.

Todos se alzaron en grito de victoria.

A todo esto el Viajero Tragedia también estuvo presente, en aquel discurso, ya que había seguido a Michel de cerca, entre las sombras, pues sabía que ese chico traía algo entre manos, y era seguro que le proporcionaría información útil. Pues también ansiaba ya entrar en el fragor de la batalla así como ayudar a esa gente a su modo.

-Parece que ya llega el momento de la batalla, ah sí, pronto mas pronto de lo que crees "Ventisca", podremos desatar nuestra furia.-

**De regreso al presente.**

Después de la cena la sobremesa fue generosa los jóvenes conversaban acerca de a donde se dirigirían.

-Suena como un buen lugar para ir a vivir.-Dijo un poco melancólico

-Me gustaría un lugar así para mi hermano.-

Sin decir más se levanto.

-Creo que ya los aburrí mucho con mis problemas y es hora de ir a dormir.-Dijo mientras veía jugar a los chicos.

-Jonás es tarde es hora de irnos.-Pidió a su hermano.

-Está bien.-Dijo no muy convencido el chico.

-Espero verlos antes de que se marchen mañana.-

Dijo a los jóvenes supervivientes.

Todos ellos asintieron, lo esperarían para despedirse.

De regreso con los jóvenes.

-Por la mañana uno de los cazadores los guiara a una salida segura y podrán continuar su camino.-Dijo Michel al extenderles la mano.

-Fue un placer haberlos conocido y me gustaría que hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias.-

Los jóvenes estrecharon su mano.

-Ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver.-Dijo cuándo apretó con suavidad la mano de Jenny.

Ella no pudo evitar ver un extraño brillo en el mirar de ese joven, parecía que realmente le doliera el despedirse de ella.

Levanto la mano para irse, él y su hermano se dirigieron a donde ellos pernoctarían esa noche.

Eso no paso desapercibido por sus amigas.

-Oye Candace no creerás-Dijo a lo bajo Stacy.

-Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora.-Dijo un poco enojada la chica pelirroja.

-Puede que el destino cruce sus caminos algún día. Eso sería bueno en un mundo devastado lo mejor es que se encuentren las mejores parejas y de ahí descienda una generación purificada de los pecados de su raza.-

-Bahh, tonterías… pero que me está pasando, ya también me estoy poniendo demasiado sentimental por el día de hoy, será mejor que piense en la batalla que de seguro me espera, si eso es mejor.-Termino pensando Tragedia oculto en su forma etérea en aquel lugar.

A la mañana siguiente

Apenas clareaba cuando Michel tomaba sus cosas cargaba su arma y tomaba otra más un revolver colt de seis tiros, guardo un cuchillo de cazador en su funda y se preparó, ese día era todo o nada.

Camino sin hacer el menor ruido, sabía que estaba desafiando al destino, pero en ese instante era todo o nada para él y para los que lo acompañarían a esa misión que pintaba para ser un suicidio .

Más una voz lo dejo helado.

-¡Te vas sin siquiera despedirte!-Dijo una voz en su espalda.

El sabía de quien se trataba.

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>Datos interesantes proporcionados por el soldado dragon:<strong>

**Hasis: "hash", es un preparado compuesto de cannabis comprimido y / o preparaciones purificadas de glándulas de resina tallo, tracomas llamadas, recogida de las yemas sin fertilizar de la planta de cannabis. Contiene los mismos ingredientes activos, tales como THC y otros canabinoides -, pero en concentraciones más altas que los brotes u hojas sin cernir.**

**Lid: La dietilamida de ácido lisérgico, LSD-25 o simplemente LSD, también llamada lisérgida y comúnmente conocida comoácido, es una droga psicodélica semisintética que se obtiene de la ergolina y de la familia de las triptaminas**

**Psicotrópicos: Los psicotrópicos ejercen su acción modificando ciertos procesos bioquímicos o fisiológicos cerebrales. Los mensajes entre las distintas células nerviosas (neuronas) se transmiten a través de estímulos químicos y los mensajes intra-neuronas se transmiten a través de estímulos eléctricos. Las neuronas no entran en contacto directo entre sí; en las sinapsis el mensaje se transmite por medio de neurotransmisores. La mayoría de los psicotrópicos actúan alterando el proceso de neurotransmisión, estimulando o inhibiendo la actividad. Otros, como las sales de litio, actúan modificando la permeabilidad de la membrana neuronal y se emplean en el tratamiento de la psicosis maníaco-depresiva permitiendo reducir las crisis que afectan a estos enfermos. Siguiendo el criterio de la acción que ejercen sobre el sistema nervioso central, las sustancias psicoactivas se suelen clasificar en depresoras, estimulantes o alucinógenos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien que les ha parecido hasta ahora la historia y el desarrollo de sus personajes, así como de los nuevos que han aparecido. Y que me dicen de los datos científicos proporcionados por mi socio el soldado dragon.<strong>

**Toda crítica, opinión u apoyo es aceptado, pues nos ayuda a mejorar día a día como escritores de fics.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor los bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragón. **


	8. La Balada de Black Water Parte 3

**Capítulo 8.**

**La Balada de Black Water.**

**Parte 3: El asalto a Black Water. **

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;).**

**Bienvenidos nuestros lectores a una nueva entrega de esta historia esperando que su amable paciencia les sea retribuida con creces, como dijimos en el episodio anterior aquí correrá sangre eso déjenlo a nosotros , seremos más rápidos lo prometemos pero recuerden que lo bueno toma su tiempo jajaja sin más los dejo con mi compañero de aventura Alquimistaarcano77. **

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía.**

* * *

><p>-¡Señorita, que está haciendo despierta a estas horas!-Pregunta Michel a Jenny.<p>

-¿La verdadera pregunta es, que es lo que piensas hacer?-pregunto Jenny.

No pude defender a mi pueblo, pero sé que podre vengarlo.-dice al apretar su puño en señal de furia.

-¿Acaso piensas hacer tu solo esta guerra?, o dirás que es algo que no entenderé porque soy una chica.-Dijo azorada la chica.

-¡No solo no!-

Jenny escucha unos pasos y al voltear ve a mas jóvenes que se encaminan a reunirse con Michel en total son 5 personas, todas están armados hasta los dientes.

Y no somos los únicos, señorita.-Dice el joven de lentes.

Pronto el sonido de motores rompen el silencio motocicletas y vehículos modificados cambian el encuentro de su destino, en ellos más jóvenes armados y decidíos esperan a su líder.

-Como puede ver no estoy solo señorita.-Cierra su puño en señal de decisión y continua.

-Nadie lo está, tal vez ayer nos haya tocado perder, de eso no hay vuelta de hoja, peleábamos solos en ese momento, pero ya no más.-

-¡Seremos uno al pelear esta batalla, la fuerza nos la dará la unión!-

Proclamas de victoria se escuchan mientras ellos levantan sus armas con los puños cerrados.

Sus compañeros suben a una camioneta modificada, Michel pide solo un momento para hablar con Jenny.

-Entonces creo que este es el adiós.-Dijo Jenny con tristeza.

-Quisiera que fuera de otro modo.-A él le parecía difícil continuar.

-Pero no lo hay, hoy es todo o nada.-

¿Y qué hay de tu hermano, piensas dejarlo solo?-Pregunto extrañada.

Se saco una cruz de oro del cuello y se la entrega Jenny.

-Esto es oro legitimo, según contaba mi madre tiene más 200 años, quisiera que usted lo conservara, puede serle útil.-

-En cuanto a mi hermano, quisiera que lo llevaran con ustedes-dijo un tanto calmo mas su mirada denotaba gran tristeza.

-Se que se dirigen a un buen lugar, hay Jonás tendrá un gran futuro.-

-Se los difíciles tiempos que pasamos.-Dijo Michel

-Pero no les pediré que lo lleven gratis.-

Eso dejo a Jenny intrigada

Lo que queda de mi granja no está lejos de aquí y esta es una ruta segura para que salgan de aquí, en ella, oculto en el sótano en una falsa pared debe haber suministros suficientes para uno 15 días, junto a un poco de munición, Jonás sabe dónde encontrarlos.

-Consideren eso como su peaje, el es todo lo que me queda pero aquí el no tiene futuro.-Termino diciendo mientras se dirigía a su motocicleta.

-¡Sin importar lo que pase hoy, me siento feliz de haberla conocido!-Dijo y se acomodo su casco.

-Nunca te olvidare.-

Rápidamente bajo su visera y encendió su máquina para acelerar y colocarse frente al convoy de rebeldes.

-Ni yo tampoco.-Dijo Jenny con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Las jóvenes reunidos ahí para la batalla y lo que sucedió entre Michel y Jenny era contemplado con interés por el Viajero Tragedia, desde unos árboles cercanos.

Sabía que ya llegaba el momento de otra batalla para él, eso le hacía sentir muy animado por así decirlo. Entonces comenzó a decir:

-Ya llega pronto mi hora, el tiempo en que ya pueda intervenir en este asunto, ah sí mi cólera arde por lo que esos malditos le hicieron a los de su propia especie. Pronto hare que paguen por todo el daño que han hecho.-

-Fue buena idea, vigilar de cerca a ese tal Michel y a su "hermano", ahora sé el plan que tienen esta gente, para recuperar lo que por derecho les pertenecen y que con tan vil fraude y saña les fue arrebatado.-

-Pronto la tierra será teñida con la sangre de los impíos, de eso yo me encargo.-

-Lo único que les espera es el destino de la cizaña que crece en el campo, cuyo mal solo termina cuando es arrancada de raíz y echada al fuego.-

-"Ventisca", pronto desataras tu poder, que esos humanos que más bien parece de la prole de Caín caigan, que su mal termine hoy, pues he de enviarlos a las tinieblas donde temblaran y les rechinaran los dientes.-

Entonces Tragedia, recito el juramento de los Viajeros:

"_**El conocimiento es fuerza".**_

"_**La sabiduría es más valiosa que cualquier tesoro".**_

"_**Somos los Viajeros, hemos de compartir y propagar las semillas de nuestro saber a todo el cosmos"**_

"_**Que el impío y el reprobó tiemblen ante nuestro poder, que nuestra hoja corta la carne del mal y que nuestras manos den su apoyo en tiempos de gran necesidad".**_

Y tras decir esto levanto su espada triunfante y se teletransporto, adelantándose al lugar donde los jóvenes atacarían primero.

En el campamento de los sobrevivientes.

-¡Hay Candase despierta!-Dijo bajo Stacy para no despertar a nadie salvo a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta somnolienta la pelirroja.

-¡No está Jenny!-Dijo un tanto preocupada la pelinegra.

Ella se levanto y suspiro.

-De todas las cosas que le podían suceder tenía que pasarle esto.-Se pregunto un tanto enojada con el destino.

-Será mejor que la busquemos.-Dijo Stacy.

-Si es lo mejor.-Le respondió Candace.

-Oigan tengan-La voz de Vanessa se escucho y les entrego de entre sus cosas un par de barras de chocolate.

-No es mucho pero ayuda, créanme ya pase por eso.-Dijo simplemente y se volvió a dormir.

-No tienes tan mal corazón.-Le dijeron ambas.

-No digan eso o empezare a creérmelo.-Les dijo la chica gótica.

En el lugar, el convoy ya había arribado, se preparaban para el combate, todos estaba reunidos alrededor de Michel que daba las últimas instrucciones usando el plano de la represa.

-Caballeros.-Michel rodeaba el plano de la represa.

-Nuestros enemigos a rebautizado el edificio como "La Guarida de el León", saben siempre quise un león en mi pared.-

Los jóvenes ríen un poco ante el comentario pero rápidamente se centran en su deber.

-Recuerden el plan, entraremos a través del canal de desagüe a esta zona, tras eso los grupo tomaran las torres de vigilancia los grupo avanzaran y aseguraran las compuertas de agua, finalmente guiare al grupo D a la parte frontal donde está la sala de control y la asegurare para prevenir que pidan auxilio mediante sus radios de banda civil.

-Caballeros la operación "**Vendetta**" ha dado inicio.-

Como si fueran soldados bien entrenados caminaron a la desembocadura del desagüe, hay Michel retira dos debilitados barrotes de acero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Jonás hizo un gran trabajo Michel.-Dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-Si mi hermano es un gran chico.-Dijo orgulloso de él.

El túnel era oscuro y sin embargo caminan sin temor alguno, así llegan a las escaleras de ascenso.

-¡Caballeros corten cartucho!-Pidió Michel a sus compañeros.

Lentamente el fue ascendiendo, cuando estuvo a un paso de la reja de salida levanto un espejo y lo uso como un improvisado periscopio para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie alrededor y fuera seguro actuar.

-¡Despejado!-Dijo y empujo las rejas para separarlas y salir.

En efecto la zona estaba solitaria y tranquila sus huestes rebeldes salieron lentamente y se agruparon según el plan.

-Avancen y que el vengador de Black Water este de nuestro lado.-Dijo Michel.

Así sus hombres avanzaron a sus posiciones, mas lo que encontraron los impresiono.

-Sus rivales estaban petrificados de miedo, blancos como papel en el piso ni siquiera parecían notarlos.-

-¿Qué demonios les paso?-Pregunto uno de los rebeldes.

-Están más blancos que mi último examen de literatura.-Dijo otro de los presentes.

No había excepción alguna, todos estaban muertos de miedo, petrificados u ocultos como niños pequeños temblando como hojas en otoño.

-Hola, ¡hay alguien en casa!-Pregunto Michel a uno de los guardias de la represa mientras pasaba la mano frente sus fijos ojos cuya mirada reflejaba terror absoluto.

-Jefe aquí hay uno que no estaba tan mal.-Dice uno de sus acompañantes.

Michel se acerca a donde su compañero y ahí se encuentra a un chico tal vez de su edad blanco como papel y temblando como una hoja.

-Dime, ¿qué demonios paso aquí?-Pregunta Michel directamente.

-¡El Vengador estuvo aquí!-Grita lleno de temor.

-¡Él estuvo aquí!-

La declaración de esa persona era increíble, acaso el legendario espíritu del lugar finalmente se hacía presente.

-Cuéntame con detalle que pasó aquí.-Dijo Michel.

-Te…tendrían que haberlo vi…visto.-Decía el joven temblando.

Y entonces comenzó a relatar con un poco de más calma lo que ahí había acontecido:

-Hoy todo marchaba como de costumbre, sin embargo y de la nada un extraño hombre vestido con una especie de túnica azul oscuro y una máscara con forma de cráneo, apareció de quien sabe donde en medio de nosotros.-

-Creíamos que era una trampa, así que le apuntamos, y este no opuso resistencia alguna y en el acto se rindió.-

-Cuando uno de los mayores fue hacía él, la pesadilla comenzó.-

-Jajjajaja pero que tenemos aquí, y que clase de truco tan más estúpido es este, dime quien te envío, el Sheriff.-Tras decir eso aquel hombre le quita la máscara al extraño ser y queda horrorizado ante lo que ve.

-Y entonces que.-Dijo Michel impaciente pues el joven solo temblaba.

-Entonces vimos que no era humano.-

-A que te refieres con eso.-Pregunto Michel muy intrigado.

-Como explicarlo, no…no tenía rostro era como ver solo la silueta de una cara en la noche, solo en ese "rostro", había un ojo azul claro el derecho y negro el izquierdo.-

-El hombre que le quito la máscara retrocedió hacía atrás horrorizado.-

-Y antes de cualquiera de nosotros pudiera hacer algo, ese ser se puso de vuelta su máscara de cráneo y le salto encima a quien le había quitado la máscara y un charco de sangre se formo apenas cayó al piso.-

-Le...le había cortado la yugular (vena muy gruesa que está en el cuello y la cual si se corta provoca la muerte en pocos segundo por desangramiento).-

-De inmediato todos disparamos, pero en el acto dijo unas extrañas palabras y una especie de no sé, esfera o que se yo de color dorado brillante le cubría, al parecer eso lo protegió de nuestras balas.-

-Las alarmas sonaron y todos los que protegíamos la presa vinimos de inmediato, pero entonces, uso una especie de magia y congelo a todos los adultos y….-

Pero el chico apenas si podía articular las palabras en ese momento, mas tomo fuerzas y continúo.

-Y lanzo una dagas que en pocos segundo explotaron y rom…rompieron en pedazos los cuerpos de los que él congelo, luego no tengo ni idea de donde carajos saco enormes cantidades de agua de…de una… una cantimplora puede creerlo…jajjajajajaa-

Todos escuchaban el relato sin saber que decir y sintiendo algo de lástima por el pobre infeliz que había presenciado todo eso.

-¡Contrólate¡-Dijo Michel y le dio una bofetada al muchacho haciendo que volviera en sí.

-Lo lo siento, pero fue algo que nadie creería al menos que hubiera estado aquí, en que me quede, oh si.-Decía con la mirada un tanto absorta en sus pensamientos y con mucho miedo.

-Saco una gran cantidad de agua de esa cantimplora que llevaba consigo y entonces hizo que aquella agua se transformara en una especie de tentáculos con los cuales nos ataco a todos, no pudimos hacer nada primero tomo todas nuestras armas y las guardo en una mochila, pueden creerlo.-

-Y luego con esos mismos tentáculos nos golpeo con fuerza a todos noqueando a algunos e hiriendo a otros, sin prestarnos atención se dirigió a donde estaban varios de nuestros vehículos y usando su magia los levanto a todos por los aires y con ellos destruyo por completo a todas las torretas de vigilancia.-

-Volvió entonces hacía nosotros, todos esperábamos nuestro fin, sin embargo no acabo con nosotros sino que nos hablo.-

-Uso su magia y nos agrupo a todos en el suelo, su voz era humana, pero podíamos sentir gran ira en él, hacía nosotros.-

-Y recuerdas que les dijo.-Dijo Michel muy interesado y con algo de miedo por lo que le narraban.

-Como olvidarlo.-Respondió.

-¡Escúchenme miserables escorias, hijos de aquellos que traicionaron a su pueblo en vez de estar unidos, creen que por ser blancos son los mejores, se equivocan todos son iguales sin importar el color de su pellejo¡.-

-¡He venido para aplicar la sentencia y el castigo por los crímenes cometidos, a cuantos inocentes no mataron solo por creer que ellos eran culpables de esta peste, siendo que el origen de ello es algo que esta fuera de su compresión mundana¡.-

-Este es el día de la liberación de Black Water, los traidores tendrán el honor de morir bajo mi espada, que tiemblen y desesperen pues su fin ha llegado, su mal termina aquí y ahora.-

-Hare que paguen por todo el daño que han hecho, nunca volverán a hacerle daño a nadie ¡jamás!-

-En cuanto a ustedes.-Dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de jóvenes ahí reunidos.

-Digamos que hoy me siento compasivo, todos ustedes todavía tienen una última oportunidad y el tiempo para corregir su torcido camino, muchos solo siguieron las órdenes de sus padres o de sus inútiles y falsos líderes y sus estúpidas ideas en contra de aquellos que no creían que eran iguales a ellos.-

-Desde ahora dense por enterados, que su mundo esta es proceso de cambio y no habrá lugar para aquellos que siguen con los mismos males de antes.-

-Este es el tiempo de la purga para los males de este mundo, evolucionar para bien o sigan como ahora y el exterminio será su único fin.-

-Entonces termino su discurso y con su magia arrojo con violencia cayendo unos pocos metros unos de otros y vimos como se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.-

-Veo que no todos creen en lo que digo verdad, pues vean con sus propios ojos el desastre que causo…-Termino diciendo antes de desmayarse.

Michel hizo una seña para que su grupo lo siguiera y efectivamente, vieron con horror los cuerpos hechos pedazos y todavía congelados en parte, las torretas destruidas y el cuerpo de aquel hombre que le quito la máscara a aquel extraño ser.-

Todo el grupo de Michel veía estupefactos todo aquello, incluso el propio Michel.

Al final se decidió Michel a decir algo.

-Parece ser que no estamos solos en esta batalla.-Dijo mientras se dirigía a su grupo y ellos afirmaban con sus cabezas.

Apenas clareaba cuando dos vigías de la zona divisaban una figura oscura dirigiéndose a ellos

-¿Ya viste?-Dijo uno de ellos en tono de burla.

-Si ya lo vi.-Respondió el mencionado.

-Oye amigo el carnaval no ha llegado al pueblo.-Dice el vigía mientras le apunta con su armas.

Y en ese momento el Viajero Tragedia, se aproximo a gran velocidad a uno de ellos y antes de que este reaccionara le dio un poderoso golpe con el codo y en el mismo instante, le quito el rifle y le embistió con aquella arma noqueándole, acto seguido disparo con esa misma arma en la cabeza del otro guardia acabándole en el acto. Y sin perder tiempo clavo su espada Ventisca en el anterior guardia noqueado.

De regreso en la granja

Y ahí estaba ella sentada con la mirada fija en la nada, sin saber por qué realmente usaba el regalo que la había dado Michel antes de su adiós.

-Estas bien Jenny.-Pregunto Candace tras ella.

-Al menos se despidió.-Respondió la chica sin más ánimo.

-Estamos contigo Jenny, ahora más que nunca.-Dijo Stacy.

Jenny finalmente dejo escapar el llanto para desahogarse un poco.

-Otro amanecer.-Dijo el sheriff para sí mientras otra vez el sol emergía del horizonte señalando un nuevo día.

-¡Señor parece que algo pasa en el pueblo!-Dijo uno de los vigías que repentinamente apareció tras de él.

-Que sucede.-Pregunto un tanto inquieto de la respuesta.

-¡Parece que se incendia!-Dijo en seco.

El sheriff rápidamente sube a donde están los vigías y hay esta una columna de humo negro y espeso se ve claramente

-Qué demonios pasa.-Dijo en claro tono de incertidumbre.

El Viajero Tragedia estaba desatando toda su ira sobre aquellos que habían hecho tanto mal y traicionado a la gente de Black Water, en cuanto Tragedia había acabado con aquellos 2 guardias, una alarma se activo y muchos de aquellos hombres vinieron tras él.

-¡Habrán fuego!-Dijo el líder de aquel grupo, subido en un vehículo militar.

Más en el acto Tragedia bloqueo todas las balas creando un escudo de hielo con el agua de su cantimplora. Y entonces les hablo a aquellos hombres.

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes.-Grito retándoles.

-A ver qué te parece esto cabrón.-Dijo el líder del grupo.

Y entonces un gran grupo de aquellos hombres se lanzo contra Tragedia sin embargo, apenas uno intento dispararle, y este se teletransporto y apareció por detrás de él y toco su espalda para que volteara, y enseguida le clavo una daga con un poderoso veneno, tan fuerte era que aquel hombre su piel se ennegrecía y caía muerto en pocos segundos, varios de ellos le dispararon, mas sus balas las repelió moviendo certeramente su espada a gran velocidad.

Cada bala que le enviaba la repelía pero aún así y en su necedad seguían disparándole, poco a poco se fue cerrando la distancia entre ellos y Tragedia, cuando vio que estaba lo bastante cerca de otro de esos tipos, se le lanzo a gran velocidad y corto su pistola y sus brazos, con su magia hizo que aquel hombre mutilado se impactara contra otros, que accidentalmente le dispararon pues todo había sido muy rápido y cayeron por el impacto.

Viendo esto Tragedia lanzo una daga explosiva a aquellos desdichados y se produjo una horrenda explosión de sangre y entrañas, los que vieron esto corrieron horrorizados, sin embargo Tragedia no pensaba dejarlos escapar y usando su hidroquinesis congelo los pies de sus enemigos, teniéndolos así a su brutal voluntad. A uno le atravesó el pecho con su espada, otro lo corto por la mitad, y otros más afortunados solo los mato clavando una certera estocada en su corazón.

No podía creer el líder de aquel grupo lo que estaba sucediendo, mas este tomo una última decisión que esperaba y funcionara, ya que vio que ese ser estaba por ahora distraído acabando con sus hombres.

Este ordeno a uno de ellos, que cargaran un lanzamisiles y de inmediato lanzaron el poderoso proyectil contra el Viajero Tragedia.

Sin embargo antes de que el misil se impactara contra él, Tragedia volteo al instante y lo detuvo con ambas manos usando su magia.

-Te atreves a atacar a un Sombra por la espalda, miserable humano.-Dijo esto antes de "devolverles" el misil a sus dueños, haciendo que se impactara en el vehículo en el que venían.

Aquel hombre que había ordenado el ataque apenas y salió vivo, el resto de su grupo no corrió tanta suerte pues murieron con la explosión y antes de que pudiera salir de ahí arrastrándose, Tragedia ya estaba frente a él, pudo sentir como lo pateaba con gran fuerza, haciendo que pudiera verle de frente, entonces Tragedia lo alzo del pecho con gran fuerza y lo sostuvo en el aire por unos segundos y dijo:

-Ya no podrán volver hacerle daño a nadie, humanos con un odio irracional hacia sus hermanos solo porque tiene otro color en su pellejo.-

-Qui…quien eres tú.-Dijo el hombre horrorizado.

-Yo soy su castigo.-Termino diciendo Tragedia, y atravesó al hombre con su espada y luego arrojo su cuerpo a las llamas del vehículo destrozado, junto con los otros cuerpos. Y así siguió su camino en aquella batalla.

**De vuelta con el campamento de refugiados…**

-Señor no creerá el mensaje que recibimos hace unos instantes.-A espaldas del hombre apareció un radio operador cuando le entrego un pedazo de papel.

-¿Están pidiendo ayuda?-Dijo impactado.

-Antes de perder la señal, dijeron que estaban bajo ataque.-Dijo el radio operador.

-¡Las otras granjas reportan lo mismo!-Apareció otro operador de radio.

-¡Y que en nombre de Dios los ataca!-Pregunto el hombre.

-Señor la señal se cortó en ese momento.-Le responde el chico.

**Volvemos con lo que acontece en Black Water.**

-Así que ahora hasta piden ayuda, a aquellos a los que traicionaron, esto es el colmo.-Dijo mientras quitaba el cuerpo sin vida de la persona de Black Water que pedía ayuda por el radio.

-Es seguro que no solo están estos bastardos en el pueblo, según lo que dijo ese muchacho, hay muchas personas inocentes, que fueron esclavizadas, será mejor que les libere, no siento ya muy lejos su esencia de aquí.-

Y salió de aquella cabina y entonces diviso cerca de ahí una iglesia.

-Pero antes creo que hay otra persona que merece mi "visita"-Dijo Tragedia con malicia y se teletranporto de inmediato a aquella iglesia.

Adentro un pastor rezaba muy nervioso, por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el mismo pastor que se unió a aquellos que le había quitado el pueblo a sus verdaderos habitantes.

Mas en ese momento sus plegarias fueron interrumpidas pues la puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par y ante su vista tenía a aquel extraño visitante.

-Pero que eres tú, largo de aquí demonio.-Dijo el pastor asustado.

-Jjajajajajajaja, demonio has dicho, te equivocas, asqueroso traidor.-Respondió Tragedia.

-Pero como te atreves.-Dijo el pastor.

-No como es que tú te atreviste, hipócrita, a traicionar a tu rebaño, le diste tus ovejas a los lobos, cuando tu deber fue siempre estar a su lado y no el de esos malditos.-Dijo en reclamo al pastor.

El pastor sabía que decía la verdad, mas este por miedo ya no supo que decirle a aquel extraño ser.

-Para ti tengo un castigo especial, no tendrás el honor de morir bajo mi espada, sino algo digno para personas como tú.-Dijo con gran ira.

Y diciendo esto Tragedia saco su espada y mientras hacía un gran movimiento circular en el aire. Dijo con gran voz:

-"_La Puerta del Destino"-_

Y entonces detrás de aquel pastor traidor salió una especie de puerta dorada con extraños pero a la vez hermosos grabados, esta se abrió y se pudo ver a través de ella una especie de mini universo del otro lado.

-Tú serás juzgado por tus crímenes del otro lado, jamás debiste traicionar a los que en ti confiaban, debiste quedarte siempre a proteger a tu rebaño, mal pastor, prepárate para tu castigo final.-Sentenció Tragedia

Y en ese momento el pastor fue jalado con gran fuerza como si lo succionaran a aquella puerta, el grito horrorizado y trataba de aferrarse a lo que podía sin embargo no duro mucho pues era muy poderosa aquella puerta que quería llevárselo, sus fuerzas ya no le permitieron sostenerse más, haciendo que finalmente se soltara y cayera dentro de aquella puerta la cual se cerró en el acto y se desvaneció a los pocos segundos.

(Espero y hayan notado a que serie le hice una parodia homenaje.)

-Bien ya está hecho, ahora habré de ir a donde están los prisioneros.-Y se teletransportó fuera de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 8.<strong>

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les brinde paz y prosperidad a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragón.**


	9. La Balada de Black Water Parte 4

**Capítulo 9. La Balada de Black Water.**

**Parte 4: La leyenda del Vengador de Black Water.**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;).**

**Bienvenidos nuestros lectores a una nueva entrega de esta historia esperando que su amable paciencia les sea retribuida con creces, como dijimos en el episodio anterior aquí correrá sangre eso déjenlo a nosotros , seremos más rápidos lo prometemos pero recuerden que lo bueno toma su tiempo jajaja sin más los dejo con mi compañero de aventura Alquimistaarcano77. **

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la represa Michel y los rebeldes ya habían sometido y atado<strong>**a los sobrevivientes, mas nota que faltan algunas personas.**

-¿Donde estarán esos cretinos?-Piensa seriamente el muchacho.

-¡Michel mira el pueblo!-Dijo uno de sus acompañantes sacándolo de su pensar

-¿Que sucede?-Dijo al ir a donde su compañero

-Parece que se incendia.-Le respondió señalando las columnas de humo

-¡Mi dios!-Dijo sin pensar al divisar las columnas de humo que sabía salían de su poblado.

-De una de las radios sobrevivientes surgió una voz.-

-¡Leones despierten!, atacan! envíen refuerzos a las galeras!-

Michel reconoció la voz.

La escena cambia a Tragedia siendo atacado por otro grupo estos le disparan con ametralladoras y rifles, sin embargo con el agua de su cantimplora crea una especie de grandes tentáculos de agua, que le cubre de las balas. Con algunos de ellos toman a algunos de sus atacantes y los arroja con violencia contra el piso o contra otros de sus compañeros. Aprovecha la distracción creada para acumular aquella agua y esta se congela por completa y antes de que ellos puedan hacer algo, todo esa bola de hielo se convierte en cientos de picos de hielo, y Tragedia los arroja con furia contra sus atacantes liquidando a muchos en el proceso.

-Cúbranse.-Grito uno de sus atacantes que estaba subido al techo como francotirador junto a un par de amigos suyos.

-¡Pero qué carajos ha sido eso!-Dijo uno de ellos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, de aquí no podemos contra esa cosa.-Agrego el tercero.

-Tienen razón, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes y advertir a los demás.-Dijo el primero y agrego.

-Síganme.-

Así lo hicieron y bajando con cautela del techo lograron subir a una patrulla abandonada en la que había venido, parte de su gente, y era seguro que después de haberse enfrentado a aquel ser, ya no les haría falta.

-Vamos rápido.-Dijo a uno de ellos, quien estaba conectando y conectando unos cables debajo del volante para poder encenderlo sin necesidad de llaves.

Para su fortuna ya no tardo mucho y pudieron salir de ahí a gran velocidad.

El Viajero Tragedia vio como huían de lejos.

-Huyan si quieren, de todos modos ya podre darles caza luego, hay otros asuntos más importantes que tengo que atender, por ahora.-

**En las granjas.**

-Los civiles deben permanecer en el área de granjas, es peligroso por el momento salir.-

Dijo uno de los vigías a los civiles entre refugiados locales y foráneos.

-Estos solo murmuraban mientras veían como las columnas de humo se ¡multiplicaban!

-Parece ser que finalmente esos malditos reciben lo que se merecen.-Dijo un joven del grupo.

-Sí, pero solo espero que quien los este atacando, no sea peor que ellos y venga a por nosotros, chico.-Dijo un hombre de edad madura y pelón con cara de preocupación.

-No diga eso, si quienes los están atacando les ha sido fácil enfrentarse a ellos que será de nosotros.-Dijo una mujer con sus hijos.

-Espero que Michel y los nuestros regresen con vida.-Pensó un niño de cabello café.

-Me preguntó si al Sheriff, va a hacer algo al respecto.-Comento una mujer de edad madura y lentes.

-Solo se ve mucho humo.-Dijo Phineas mientras veía a través de los binoculares de Perry.

-Michel que has hecho.-Dijo para sí Jenny sin pensarlo

-¡Mi hermano atacaría la represa, no el pueblo!-Dijo inquieto Jonás.

Todos los sobrevivientes miraron incrédulos a Jonás, si no había sido Michel, ¿quien había atacado el poblado cercano?.

Después de buscar exhaustivamente, Tragedia dio por fin con el campamento de prisioneros, en lo que alguna vez fue la cárcel de aquel lugar, habían encerrado a gente inocente solo por ser de otra raza o por haber estado en contra de los que ahora manejaban el pueblo, al iniciar su cacería racista.

Al llegar ahí Tragedia vio hacia arriba del edificio y dijo:

-Tranquilos hijos de Adán y Eva, su liberación esta cerca.-

En ese momento un par de guardias escuchan una voz que con gran fuerza dice.

-_Hoja Magna.-_

Y con ello ven con horror como la puerta es partida diagonalmente en cuatro, como si fuera de papel.

Ellos apuntan con sus armas, mas antes de que puedan hacer algo, el Viajero Tragedia usa su magia y arroja esos pedazos contra ellos y son cercenados por la mitad en un gran grito de dolor.

Todas las alarmas se encienden y Tragedia avanza por aquella prisión, varios prisioneros, miran la escena con asombro y horror pues no saben si ese extraño ser estaba de su lado.

Las alarmas se activan y entonces Tragedia se para en seco y dice:

-_Protect Santorum.-_

Y entonces tras haber convocado la defensa definitiva sus enemigos le disparan con todo lo que tienen, y no saben que decir al ver que sus balas no tienen ningún efecto sobre el ya que esa "esfera dorada", rebota toda su munición.

Ven como aquel extraño ser comienza a sacar agua de su cantimplora y de repente esa agua sale de aquella "esfera" y sorpresivamente los toma de manos y pies y se congela en el acto haciendo una especie de ataduras o "esposas" de hielo que los inmovilizan en el acto.

Los prisioneros miran asustados aquella escena y se intimidan mas al ver que aquel ser se dirige a sus celdas.

Al ver esto Tragedia habla y dice:

-No teman hijos de Adán y Eva, mi pelea no es contra ustedes.-

Y tras decir esto usando su magia hace que todas las puertas de las celdas se abran de par en par y todos puedan salir de ahí, la gente sale con desconfianza, hay entre todos ellos hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, de diferentes razas.

Tragedia entonces habla con fuerte voz y saca todas las armas de fuego que les había quitado a los guardias de la presa, así como también les quita con su magia las armas a los guardias de la prisión y se las entrega a los adultos.

-Disfruten de este día humanos, pues hoy es el día de su liberación.-

-Bien ahora que son libres, tengo otras cosas en mi agenda el día de hoy, y creo que querrán pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus opresores.-Dijo el ser de raza Sombra apuntando a los guardias de la prisión que yacían en el piso tratándose de liberar de sus ataduras de hielo, con gran desesperación, pues sabía que nada bueno, se les tenía reservado a continuación.

Tragedia hizo una seña con sus manos en señal de despedida y pudo oír cómo la gente gritaba con júbilo y levantaban sus armas en señal de agradecimiento con el raro ser. Entonces vieron como aquel ser se desaparecía en el acto.

Los guardias podían ver con horror como los papeles se había invertido, y ahora veían como ellos eran los prisioneros y estaban a merced de gente que les dirigían miradas de profundo odio y se acercaban lentamente hacía ellos, empuñando sus armas y quedando a su completa y vengativa merced.

-Jefe no hablara en serio.-Dijo incrédulo uno de los alguaciles al ver a el sheriff tomar sus armas.

-En lo personal no movería un dedo para ayudarlos.-Dijo el hombre al revisar su revólver.

-Pero no dejare que sea que los esté atacando tome a las granjas como un segundo blanco.-

El realmente estaba en lo cierto, no era agradable pero era lo necesario.

-¡Prepara a los hombres y a los perros partimos enseguida!-Dijo el hombre mientras se prendía su vieja insignia de sheriff.

-Señor no hay rastro de Michel en ningún lado!—dijo uno de sus asistentes

-Tampoco de varios chicos.-Dijo otro.

Tras eso el recuerda lo extraño que ha estado los últimos días.

-Busquen a Jonás rápido-Dijo el hombre.

En el lugar de los sobrevivientes

-Tal vez cambio de opinión y ataco el pueblo.-Dijo Vanessa.

-Eso es imposible.-Dijo Jonás

-¡El pueblo casi era una fortaleza!-

-Jonás donde estas muchacho!-Escucho el chico cuando vio a el sheriff y a los suyos.

-Señor.-Dijo un tanto nervioso el chico.

-¡Jonás, donde está tu hermano?-Dice directo el hombre.

-El atacaría la represa señor.-Dijo un poco cohibido el chico.

-Denme la banda de la represa rápido.-Dijo el hombre a uno de su radio operadores.

-Mich, ahora que hacemos.-Pregunto uno de sus compañeros a Michel.

-Bueno, yo.-Iba a continuar cuando de la radio surgió la voz del sheriff.

-Michel, muchacho endemoniado contesta en este instante.-Escuchó fuerte y claro

-Aquí Michel señor.-Respondió el chico

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Pregunto de inmediato

-Si lo digo promete no tomarme como un loco.-Dijo el chico.

Grupos armados salían de las granjas ante las miradas de los sobrevivientes, quienes no creían lo que veían.

-Quisiera saber qué es lo que ha pasado.-Decía un muchacho del grupo algo intranquilo.

-Estoy feliz de que alguien les haya dado su merecido, solo espero que sean amigos y no enemigos los responsables de este desastre.-Dijo uno de apariencia asiática.

-Sea lo que haya pasado debemos estar preparados, mantengan sus posiciones y estén atentos a cualquier señal de vida.-Indicaba un hombre de unos 40 años.

-Es bueno regresar al pueblo, aunque desearía que fuera en otras condiciones.-Suspiraba en señal de nostalgia una joven de pelo rubio.

-Espero que Michel y los demás estén bien.-Decía una muchacha con pecas y armada con una escopeta.

-¡Creo que no saldremos esta mañana, verdad!-Dijo un tanto irónica Vanessa.

El camino fue inquietantemente tranquilo los miembros de los grupos de resistencia, no divisaban nada salvo humo, ni siquiera se escuchaban disparo o algo similar.

Así llegaron a la calle principal de su pueblo

-¡Qué demonios!-Dijo incrédulo el hombre.

-¡Señor los hicieron volar!-Dijo uno de sus asistentes.

Ante esa escena el hombre solo dijo:

-¡Avancen con cautela!-Dijo cuándo dio la indicación de entrar a el pueblo.

El grupo camina a través de las calles donde pueden ver sábanas blancas colocadas en las ventanas de las casas, al parecer se estaban rindiendo.

Entre más entraban al lugar más notaban los estragos de la batalla.

Los cuerpos de sus enemigos ahora adornan las calles, todos parecían haberse enfrentado a una enorme fuerza rival.

-Pero quien, ha sido responsable de semejante masacre.-Decía uno de los hombres de la resistencia algo nervioso.

-Quien haya sido, se nota que le tenían un gran odio a nuestros enemigos.-Decía un joven al ver partes cortadas de tajo de algunos de sus enemigos.

-Pero el caso es cuantas personas fueron, las que hicieron esto y como sabían de nuestros enemigos.-Decía un hombre viejo con un rifle Remington.

-Lo único que puedo decir ahora es que han recibido su castigo y con creces.-Termino diciendo el anciano viendo hacia el frente.

-Ojalá y que sean amigos y no enemigos los que han hecho esto, sino menudo lío en el que nos habremos metido.-Dijo un joven de pelo negro y gorra.

Aquella charla ceso cuando el sheriff le indico a su gente:

-¡Todos a la alcaldía ese es su cuartel general!-Dijo el hombre a sus huestes.

-Aunque a esta altura es mejor decir, ¡era!-Dijo uno de sus azorados hombres.

Mientras caminan por las calles notan el intenso silencio que los rodea de vez en vez, pueden ver a una persona que mira de reojo a través de una ventana y rápidamente se esconde cuando ve que lo han notado.

-¿Que reportan los grupos enviados a las galeras?-Pregunto el sheriff.

-¡Señor los prisioneros han escapado!-Dice uno de los enviados mientras ve como los cautivos salen de su cautiverio.

Habiendo sido liberados los prisioneros vieron con gran alegría como los suyos había llegado en aquel momento tan oportuno, el momento de la liberación, el momento de la venganza. Sus camaradas no solo no podían creer verlos ahora libres, sino también el que todos ellos estuvieran bien armados.

-Pero como es esto posible.-Decía sorprendido uno de los hombres del sheriff.

-Es una interesante historia que ya tendremos tiempo de contarte muchacho.-Decía un hombre de edad madura y de piel rojiza sosteniendo en sus manos una escopeta de asalto.-

El sheriff aunque interesado tenía otros asuntos que atender y les indico a sus hombres:

-Cuídenlos mientras llegamos, no quiero más sorpresas.-Dijo el hombre mientras continuaba su camino.

Unas calles más adelante.

-Veo que como siempre llegas tarde Arthur.-Dijo una mujer mayor que tranquilamente fumaba en un asiento frente a su casa.

-¿Marta?-Dijo intrigado el hombre.

-¡Te suponía en las galeras con los otros!-

Creo que pensaron que causaría menos problemas aquí.-Dijo al exhalar.

-Que en las galeras donde podría haber iniciado ya una revuelta.-

-¿Sabes que ha pasado, que ejercito ha causado esta masacre?-Dijo el hombre al ver a su alrededor.

-¡Ningún ejercito sheriff!-Dijo calma la mujer.

-¡Ha sido él!-Dijo Marta.

-¿El vengador?-Dijo intrigado el hombre.

-Así es Arthur, el finalmente ha despertado.-Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

De repente se escucha una explosión.

-Y parece que está en la alcaldía.-Dijo calma la mujer ante la mirada inquieta del hombre de la ley.

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía.

Tragedia había acabado fieramente con todo la guardia que custodiaba la alcaldía, no dejo a ninguno con vida, los más afortunados solo recibieron una estocada directa en el corazón. Había finalmente llegado al último de los principales causantes de la desgracia en el pueblo de Black Water su alcalde.

-Espera podemos llegar a un acuerdo.-Decía con gran temor el alcalde al ver aquel ser que tenía frente a él.

El señala unas cajas de madera.

-¿Ves esas cajas?-Dijo muy nervioso.

-Hay debe haber más o menos un kilo de plata y medio de oro, es todo tuyo, pero no me mates te lo suplico.-

-Jajajajajjajaja.-Tragedia reía con temible voz.

Y luego dijo:

-Miserable traidor acaso crees que se puede comprar a la justicia, tal vez esto te haya servido con otros igual a ti, pero digamos que yo no soy de por aquí.-

-Cuanta gente inocente no cayó por ti escoria, cuantas familias no volverán a ver a sus seres queridos, a cuantos no despojaste del sudor de su frente por tu maldita ambición, pudiste haber sido recordado como un gran líder que guío a su pueblo en su hora de mayor necesidad, mas solo pensaste en ti.-

-Que te quedas callado, respóndeme cobarde.-Y le dio un puntapié en la cara al alcalde.

-Lo lo…lamento, por favor perdóname la vida.-

-Como te atreves a pedir perdón después de todas las vidas que arruinaste, además tu no me engañas es tu miedo el que habla, tú no estás arrepentido verdaderamente, si se te diera la oportunidad de escapar o del perdón es seguro que volverías a hacerle daño a tus hermanos.-

-Esto termina aquí y ahora.-Sentenció Tragedia.

Y de inmediato tomo por el cuello al alcalde sin que este pudiera hacer nada para soltarse y entonces Tragedia dijo:

-¡Mírame a los ojos!, y siente todo el peso de tus pecados-

-¡_Mirada de Penitencia!-_

(Espero que noten el homenaje)

Y entonces aquel terrible poder se desato sobre el alma del alcalde, todo el peso de sus culpas vueltas contra él, carcomiéndole por dentro. Un gran grito se oyó en todo el lugar.

El Sheriff y aquella mujer lo escucharon también y antes de que pudieran decir algo las puertas de la alcaldía se abrían de par en par y todos los cuerpos de las victimas de Tragedia eran arrojados fuera. El último fue el del alcalde, traía un mensaje escrito en un papel entre sus ropas. También vieron como unas cajas eran sacadas fuera de la alcaldía todo esto en cuestión de segundos y sin darles tiempo a saber quien lo había hecho.

El Sheriff presuroso fue a contemplar de cerca aquella escena y cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida del alcalde se podía apreciar que tenía las cuencas de los ojos completamente calcinadas.

También vio el papel que tenía y entonces no pudo dar crédito a lo que en ese momento leía.

"A quien lea esto ha de saber que el momento de su liberación ha llegado hoy, he tomado este asunto en mis propias manos pues no podía seguir permitiendo que estos bastardos siguieran haciendo daño a gente como ustedes y que sus crímenes quedaran sin castigo, y que quien soy pues digamos que no precisamente quien ustedes creen, pero si soy un "vengador", mas no de este mundo".

"En las cajas que podrán observar esta parte del botín que estos miserables les quitaron tomen y úsenlo para bienestar de ustedes, también deje algunas cosas que recolecte en mis viajes y que podrán serles de ayuda".

"Hasta otros tiempos hijos de Adán y Eva".

El Sheriff reviso una de las cajas y ahí estaba todo el oro y plata que el alcalde le había ofrecido a Tragedia, y en las otras cajas Tragedia se había encargado de rellenarles de medicamentos y otras cosas útiles, las cuales había arrebatado a aquellos racistas en Danville.

-Mire lo que encontramos señor.-Dijo uno de los suyos mientras salían de la alcaldía junto a los concejales.

-¡Ocultos como las malditas ratas que son!-

El hombre vio esto con algo de torcida alegría.

-El honorable consejo de nuestra amada comunidad.-Les dijo con fingida alegría a las personas que estaban ahora frente a él.

-Debo decir que esta comunidad necesita de sus servicios.-Dijo en total ironía mientras uno de sus hombres sacaba una pala.

-Antes que esos malditos cadáveres se pudran deben ser sepultados.-Dijo al colocarles la pala frente a ellos.

-¿O prefieren unirse a ellos?-

Uno de ellos saco de entre sus ropas un revolver y les apunto, solo se oyó un disparo.

Fue un grave error el que cometió aquel hombre, Tragedia el viajero de mundos había estado en el techo del Ayuntamiento, para ver si el sheriff y sus hombres recibían su mensaje y los suministros que les dejo. Antes de que aquel hombre disparara Tragedia presintió el peligro y actuó en seguida.

Usando la teletransportación llego un segundo antes de que el hombre disparara y con su espada "Ventisca", partió en el acto aquella bala. La visión que el sheriff y sus hombres así como la de los concejales era algo que tenía que verse para poder creer.

-Pero quien eres tú.-Decía aterradi el concejal que había querido matar al sheriff.

-Estúpidos cuando ataque este lugar creí que no valdría la pena acabarlos, pues lo único que hicieron fue ocultarse, y cuando estos hombres les da una oportunidad de mantener vuestras miserables existencias, ¡los atacan!, esto ya termina aquí y ahora, ya no podrán hacerle daño a nadie más, ¡hasta nunca malditos traidores!-

El sheriff les hizo una seña a sus hombres para que no intervinieran, Tragedia volteo a verlo y le hizo una seña con su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Y antes de que los concejales o alguien más pudiera decir algo, Tragedia le había cortado el brazo al concejal que disparo y antes de que su brazo cercenado cayera al suelo le clavo una daga en el cráneo acabando con él.

El resto de los concejales trataron de huir pero uno a uno cayeron por la mano del Viajero Tragedia.

A uno le lanzo una daga envenenada que no se le clavo pero le rozo lo suficiente para causarle una cortada mediana en la espalda y en cuestión de segundos el mortal veneno de aquella daga lo carcomió y no pudo dar más que unos pocos pasos antes de caer muerto con un grito de dolor en todo su cuerpo.

A un par se les apareció cara a cara al teletransportarse y ahí les dio muerte con su espada cortándoles a la altura del abdomen.

Al resto de los concejales les cerró cualquier ruta de escape al crear muros de hielo, ahí volvió hablar y dijo:

_-Frío Mortal.-_

Y con ello un terrible poder de la hidroquinesis se desato sobre sus enemigos, el sheriff y sus hombres veían como los concejales se llevaban las manos al pecho o a la cabeza y caían muertos y las entrañas de sus cuerpos eran atravesados por finos cristales de hielo.

Ya que ese es el poder de la maldición "Frío Mortal", una vez conjurado, a la víctima en cuestión se le empiezan a congelar los órganos internos principalmente, el corazón, el cerebro y los pulmones, a tal grado que el hielo termina atravesando el cuerpo del oponente y destruyéndolo internamente.

Ahí acabo todo para los concejales el Viajero Tragedia miro al sheriff y a su gente y se despidió con un saludo militar y dijo finalmente:

-Buena suerte hijos de Adán y Eva.-

Aquellas personas no supieron que decir, pero sabían que al fin todo había terminado y podrían hacer que su pueblo recuperara su antigua gloria. El sheriff y sus hombres decidieron volver al campamento de refugiados, llevando consigo las buenas noticias y las cajas con el "botín de guerra".

-¡El pueblo ha sido recuperado!-Clamo el hombre de la ley.

-¡El vengador nos ha devuelto el pueblo!-Clamo el sheriff.

-Infórmenlo a todos.-Clamo alegre el hombre.

De vuelta en la granja.

-¡El pueblo ha sido recuperado!-Clamaron con todas sus fuerzas los vigías a través de los altavoces.

La gente no cabía de alegría, dabas saltos, y levantaban sus brazos al cielo en señal de celebración.

Un hombre de edad avanzada sonreía después de creer que toda esperanza se había perdido. Unos jóvenes corrían por todo al pueblo gritando la victoria y avisándoles a los que todavía no sabían las buenas noticias.

Muchos se abrazaban, otros lloraban de alegría y otros querían saber lo que había sido de los prisioneros, si ya alguien los había liberado.

-¡El vengador a despertado y nuestros enemigos conocieron el fin!-Continuaron los vigías.

-Si él ha vuelto, nos ha vengado.-Exclama un hombre de cabello negro y barba gruesa.

-Esos malditos se lo buscaron, al habernos hecho tanto daño, espero que se hayan retorcido de dolor.-Decía una muchacha de raza asiática, con unos vendajes en la cabeza.

-He oído que hubo unos pocos sobrevivientes, que vengan, les daremos "una cálida bienvenida".-Decía un hombre de lentes y pelón, mientras sonreía maliciosamente y acariciaba un hacha con la que hace poco estaba cortando la leña.

-Ahora podremos realmente reconstruir nuestro, y trabajar juntos como planeamos desde el principio.-Dice una mujer a varios amigos que apoyan y se alegran por lo que ha dicho.

Mientras en otra parte del campamento de refugiados las noticias llegaban también al grupo de Phineas y Ferb.

-¿Que es el vengador?-Pregunto Phineas.

-Es un espíritu que se dice vive en el lago Black Water-Respondió Jonás.

-Desde que tengo memoria he escuchado que cuando gente de malas intenciones y corazones oscuros ataquen a la gente y al pueblo, serán víctimas de una maldición y tendrán un terrible final.-

-Como sea, tal vez finalmente podamos irnos-Dijo finalmente Vanessa.

En la represa hay también júbilo, Michel toma la radio de banda civil.

-Sé que me estas escuchando Justin y seguro lo sabes todo termino. ¡Ustedes perdieron!-Dijo Michel.

Por unos segundos solo se escucha estática más de repente…

-Y yo te recuerdo mestizo.-Le respondió una voz encendida en ira.

-¡Toda victoria tiene su precio!-Grito furioso antes de cortar la comunicación.

De vuelta en la granja Jenny platicaba con Jonás mientras caminaban por la zona de la granja y hablaban sobre la situación de Jonás por los recientes acontecimientos de la liberación del pueblo de Black Water.

-Creo entonces que ya no viajaras con nosotros.-Dijo Jenny a Jonás.

-O tal vez pueda usted convencer a mi hermano de que nos acompañe.-Le respondió el chico.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.-Ella le respondió un tanto apenada.

-Este es su hogar.-

-En realidad nada nos ata aquí señorita Jenny.-Le respondió el chico.

Jenny estaba más que nerviosa pese a que eso le parecía una idea muy tentadora, que les diría a sus compañeros de viaje, para poderlos convencer de eso. Sin embargo un grupo de jóvenes, los mismos que habían huido de Tragedia en una patrulla durante su asalto a Black Water, los mismos con los que Michel se comunico cuando el pueblo fue recuperado y cuyo líder llamado Justin, no tomo nada bien su derrota, habían urdido una venganza contra Michel.

Por lo cual llegaron a las granjas de manera sigilosa para que nadie los detectara, sabían que sí querían hacerle daño a Michel sería con su hermano Jonás, mas al estar vigilándolo de cerca, supieron con quien sería mejor llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan.

Mientras tanto Jenny y Jonás seguían charlando sin saber el peligro que se aproximaba.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!-Dijo Jenny.

-Solo piénselo un poco.-Le dijo Jonás

-Sé que mi hermano la quiere mucho…-

Más en ese momento fueron interrumpidos abruptamente.

-No te muevas.-Dijo un chico pelirrojo cuando le coloco en la espalda un revolver.

-¡Déjala maldito!-Grito Jonás cuando intento ayudar, mas fue recibido por un chico castaño quien lo golpeo con la culata de un rifle.

-¡Maldito solo es un niño!-Jenny les grito a los dos.

-¡Cállate!-Le dijo.

-Lo que menos necesito es la opinión de una ridícula como tu.-

Afortunadamente varias personas del campamento de refugiados oyeron aquel escándalo y fueron con sus armas, al rescate de Jenny y Jonás, pero…

-¡Nadie se mueva!-Grito mientras sostenía a la chica con una mano y mostraba unas granadas en la otra.

-¡No dudare en detonarlas!-

Las personas que habían venido a rescatarles, no avanzaron más, pero aún así no dejaron de apuntarles con sus armas de fuego, aquel era un momento muy tenso y crítico cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Rápidamente un auto patrulla llega a donde estaban los demás.

-¡Si intentan seguirnos detonare las granadas no lo olviden!-Dijo el chico, mientras sostenía a Jenny con rudeza.

-¡Comunícame con la represa Jill rápido!-Ordeno el chico pelirrojo al rubio conductor.

-¡Si Justin!-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Hola mestizo.-Dijo una voz más que familiar para Michel.

-Que quieres idiota.-Dijo Michel sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Saber si conocías a esta chica!-Jenny se niega a hablar, ante esta negativa Justin le retuerce el brazo haciendo que Jenny libere un grito de dolor.

-¡Jenny!-Dijo Michel.

-Así es mestizo, tu amiguita hippie dará un paseo con nosotros.-Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Si le tocas un solo cabello juro que...-Dijo Michel más fue interrumpido.

-Si quieres volver a ver a la chica vendrás solo al "Vado del Ahorcado", en una hora.-

-Caso contrario.-Le dijo el maleante la encontraras con los pies colgando.

La comunicación en ese momento se cortó, Michel apretaba fuertemente los puños, no iba a dejar que eso imbéciles se salieran con la suya, y aunque sabían que seguramente sería una trampa, no iba a dejar sola a Jenny con ellos.

Por otro lado en aquel mismo sitio el Viajero Tragedia había estado escuchando todo, oculto en su forma etérea ya que le interesaba saber que había pasado todo este tiempo con Michel y la gente en las granjas.

Al enterarse de esto él ser de la raza Sombra pensó:

-Así que ahí es donde fueron las presas que se me escaparon anteriormente.-

-El "Vado del Ahorcado" eh, suena apropiado, jajajjajajaja.-

-Ah vaya y yo que pensé que ya podría descansar por hoy, ha sido un día largo, pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo, jejejejejeje.-

Michel empezó a prepararse para aquella misión, Tragedia esperaría hasta que estuviera listo y lo seguiría de cerca, pues no pensaba dejarlo solo en aquel asunto, además como el dijo esos jóvenes ya eran sus presas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 9.<strong>

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga a ustedes y a sus familias.**

**Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragon.**


	10. Duelo en El Vado del Ahorcado Parte 1

**Capítulo 10. Duelo en "El Vado del Ahorcado". **

**Parte 1. Recuerdos Trágicos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;).<strong>

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía.**

* * *

><p>-Otra misión comienza, he de ayudar a este chico él y la hembra humana cuyo amor por la naturaleza es algo digno de mi respeto, tienen en el futuro un camino los dos juntos en esta vida mortal, lo puedo presentir.-Decía el ser de otro mundo oculto a lo lejos.<p>

-Ah me pregunto a cuantos más tendré que matar el día de hoy para que dejar como escarmiento, y que dejen en paz a estas personas que solo quieren reconstruir su mundo, bueno creo que mi "Ventisca", quiere saber la respuesta por su cuenta jajjejejejejejjajaja.-Termino diciendo Tragedia desde lejos.

Entonces al ver que Michel se subía a su moto, tomo la forma etérea y se oculto en las sombras de la motocicleta.

El rugido de un potente motor se escucha a través de los vacios campos, sobre ese vehículo Michel se dirige a toda velocidad a su destino, un lugar llamado "El Vado del Ahorcado".

Ahí viejos enemigos retienen contra su voluntad a una refugiada llamada Jenny, por quien él había empezado a sentir un gran aprecio

A pesar de que sus compañeros le advirtieron que podía ser una trampa decidió arriesgarse e ir solo a un lugar supuestamente embrujado

-¡No te preocupes Jenny la ayuda ya va en camino!-Dijo al momento de acelerar.

Sin saberlo su compañero Fang el ex agente de la O.S.B.A. también se dirigía ese lugar, no permitiría que ellos ganaran.

**Momentos antes.**

Se escucha un gran alboroto así que finalmente ellos han ganado y ahora se preguntaba que haría su dueño.

Si ese lugar llamado "New Liberty" era tan bueno ¿por qué no ir todos hay? Así no se rompería el grupo ya que extrañaría mucho a jomas y a Armor si estos se fueran.

**Mas.**

-Cabello café, piel clara, como 1.60m, es la única chica vestida de hippie en la granja.-

Esa era la descripción de la chica que le había aliviado del parasito a Fang.

-¡Un momento como que gracias!-Dijeron que vendrían por mí.

Afino más su oído y escucho.

-¡Le mentimos a todo el mundo!, que te hizo pensar bruja que seriamos honestos contigo.-

-¡Justin eres un maldito!-Grito Shannon con todas su fuerzas.

El recordaba ese nombre y no le agradaba.

Ella empezó a sudar frío cuando noto quien era su vecino de celda, Fang el perro de Michel, aquel que en el pueblo apodaba "El perro de Lucifer".

-¡Lindo perrito!-Dijo nerviosa la chica al ver el pelo erizado de ese perro.

-¡Así que Justin eh!-Escucho a un vigía.

-¡Deberíamos dejar que el te matara!-Dijo otro guardián al entrar a el lugar.-

-Ese maldito acaba de secuestrar a una chica.-

Al oír eso el emitió el gruñido más fuerte de su vida.

No pierdas el tiempo con ella.-Dijo el guardián cuando se acerco y abrió su puerta ve y apoya a Michel van rumbo al "Vado del Ahorcado".

El can salió disparado una vez que se vio libre.

-¿Como saben que ese animal los entendió?-Dijo Shannon intrigada.

-Solo lo sabemos.-Le respondieron.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos Fang el perro lobuno saco su jet pack y se elevo esperando aun tener suficiente combustible.

Suena un jingle musical que dice: "Agente Fang".

**De vuelta en el presente.**

-¡No ahora no!-Se dijo cuando su motor experimento la falta de combustible, descendió rápidamente sabiendo que aun estaba muy lejos de su destino por lo cual salió corriendo lo más rápido que les dieron su patas.

El grupo de Jenny se encontraba algo más que shockeado, solo hace unos instantes uno de los suyos era rehén en un combate entre fuerzas opuestas.

-A donde se llevaron a nuestra amiga.-Grito Candace a uno de los guardias.

-No estamos seguros.-Le respondo uno de ellos.

–Pero no pueden haber ido muy lejos.-

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?-Pregunto preocupada Stacy.

-Por aquí los llamamos "La Triada"-Dijo una mujer mayor.

–Son de lo peor.-

Eso no hizo mejorar el ánimo de los chicos quienes temieron por la vida e integridad de su amiga.

Jonás el hermano adoptivo de Michel llego en ese momento con el grupo de Phineas y Ferb y les dio su apoyo.

-No teman mi hermano se ha dirigido a rescatar a su amiga y estoy seguro de que el podrá con esos 3.-Dijo Jonás con mucha seguridad en su voz y un brillo de confianza en sus ojos.-

-Michel ha ido, aún así deberían enviar refuerzos, es algo muy arriesgado.-Decía Candace

-Lamentablemente esos imbéciles han pedido que Michel vaya solo o acabaran con la vida de la señorita Jenny.-Decía Jonás angustiado.

-Confíen en mi palabra se que Michel podrá rescatar a su amiga, confíen en él como yo lo hago.-Termino diciendo Jonás.

Phineas hablo y dijo:

-Jonás tiene razón recuerden como Michel nos ayudo con esos hombres cuando llegamos aquí, no debemos perder la esperanza.-

Aquellas palabras reafirmaron la confianza del grupo sin embargo seguían temiendo por la vida de su amiga y Michel.

-Recibimos un mensaje de la represa.-Dijo un radio operador.

-Al parecer se llevaron a la chica al "Vado del Ahorcado" y dicen que Michel se dirige a ese lugar.-

-¡Entonces hay que avisar al jefe!-Le dijo el guardia al radio operador.

-Señor hay un grave problema, la Triada se ha llevado a una de las chicas que vino con el grupo nuevo, y han pedido que Michel fuera solo al "Vado del Ahorcado" si quería volver a verla con vida, han amenazado con que si alguien más interfiere la chica morirá. Cambio-

El hombre no recibió con beneplácito la noticia y parte con un grupo de voluntarios a ese lugar.

Mientras se dirige solo puede decir:

-¡Supongo que esto era inevitable!-Mientras aceleraba.

**En las granjas.**

Otros guardias habían capturado a dos traidores, los compañeros en los saqueos de Shannon ellos habían abierto una reja y permitido el paso a los secuestradores de Jenny.

-Vamos caminen.-Decía uno de los guardias a aquellos dos amigos de Shannon los mismos que junto con ella habían querido robar algo de la comida que el grupo de Phineas y Ferb llevaban en su vehículo.

-Así que con esto los compraron.-Decía otro guardia que llevaba en una bolsa, el pago que había recibido de Justin y sus secuaces a cambio de dejarles entrar un poco de opio y joyas robadas.

-Ya verán cuando el sheriff sepa esto.-Decía un guardia de manera amenazante.

-Lo que han hecho es peor que todas las veces en que han robado comida, esta vez no creo que ustedes y su amiguita salgan bien librados de esta y menos cuando el pueblo sepa que son unos traidores.-Decía un guardia dedicándoles una sonrisa maliciosa.

Algunas personas que había afuera también les dedicaban miradas de amenaza, incluso un muchacho que andaba por ahí a modo de burla, les hizo una seña atravesando su cuello con su dedo índice y mostrando los dientes dándoles a entender que estaban completamente perdidos.

-Miren quien más se une a la fiesta.-Dijeron dos vigías mientras empujaban a Shannon.

-En realidad no me sorprende esto.-Dijo uno de los asistentes del Sheriff

-¿Porque vendiste a tu gente?-

-Encontramos esto entre la paja de su celda señor-Dijo uno de los jóvenes vigías al entregar un frasco de plástico que aun contenía unas extrañas pastillas.

-¿Y qué demonios es eso?-Dijo una mujer al ver las pastillas.

Stacy las reconoció en un instante.

-Esas pastillas son ¡Ritalin!-Dijo la joven asiática.

-Es un medicamento para el déficit de atención y dudo mucho que tú lo padezcas.-

-¡Recuerdas sus otros usos no terapéuticos no es así Stacy!-Dijo Candace sonando irónica.

-Sí, algunas personas la usan para mejorar su desempeño escolar, sin saber que eso les funde el cerebro.-

-Tal vez sus cerebros se fundan, pero el mío funciona un nivel superior.-Les respondió

Y dime si puedes siquiera pasar unas horas sin tomar esta basura.-Dijo Candace al hacer sonar el frasco con las pocas pastillas que quedaban

-¿O que harás cuando no tengas mas esta basura?

Tras decir esto la pelirroja tomo impulso y lanzo ese frasco con todas sus fuerzas, este rápidamente se pierde en el horizonte.

Ella quedo petrificada ante esa acción.

-Mi…mi…mis píldoras-Dijo mientras empezaba a temblar.

-No vi un caso de síndrome de abstinencia tan precoz.-Dijo Stacy para sí con burla.

-Pero esto si me lo pagan-Grito la chica y se arrojó en su contra.

Stacy rápidamente realiza una llave de judo y Candace le da un revés con el puño cerrado que la deja sangrando de los labios.

-Te lo advertimos bruja, algo le pasa a nuestra amiga y créeme, no tienes una idea de lo que te podemos hacer.-Dijo Candace al amenazar con su dedo a Shannon

-La vida no te bastara para arrepentirte.-Termino diciendo Candace al tiempo que hacía su risita de locura.

-Hasta que alguien pone en su lugar a esa perra traidora.-Decía una muchacha.

-Espero que esa chica, este bien ya hemos tenido suficientes desgracias hasta ahora.-Decía una mujer de edad avanzada.

-Y esa tal Shannon decía que esa chica tan amable llamada Jenny era una adicta, ¡ja!, bien dice el dicho: "Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo"-Decía un muchacho de cabello negro y de raza latina.

**Convoy del sheriff.**

-Esos chicos Michel y Justin, parecen haber nacido para odiarse-Dijo Marta a un lado del sheriff. -Tú lo has dicho Marta y deberías saberlo mejor que nadie-Le respondió el hombre

-Después de todo tu ayudaste a que ellos llegaran a este mundo.-

Así ella recuerda el pasado.

Nacieron con unas horas de diferencia el mismo día, en dos familias muy diferentes.

-Michel es hijo de una mujer cubana dedicada a la veterinaria y un norte americano campirano dueño de una plantación local de algodón.

-Justin hijo de uno de los hombres más acaudalados de este pueblo, dueño de casi todos los talleres mecánicos de la zona y una mujer dedicada únicamente a su hogar sus familias eran tan diferentes como ellos mismos.-

-Michel siempre fue un chico emprendedor y un poco enérgico, siempre lucho por lo que quiso y pensó que era lo correcto.-

-Justin siempre obtenía todo lo que él quería por parte de su acaudalada familia y eso lo hacía ególatra e indiferente a los que le rodeaban.- -Esos chicos fueron siempre opuestos-Dijo la mujer mientras veía pasar con rapidez el camino.

**En las granjas.**

-Así que Justin el líder de los secuestradores y Michel han sido enemigos desde siempre-Dijo un poco incrédula Vanessa.

-De tanto tiempo de enemistad esos dos chicos parece que se odian desde antes de nacer-Respondió una mujer mayor.

He sido maestra toda mi vida y juro.-Dijo al sentarse

-Que ellos dos desde un principio se odiaron a muerte.-

-Justin y sus amigos Zack y Jill eran los villanos en la escuela, por decirle de algún modo y Michel el héroe que no podía evitar salir en defensa densa del débil y el oprimido.-

-¡Espero que esta vez jugar al héroe no lo mate!-Dijo la mujer al ver las nubes negras en el horizonte.

Nubes negras se ven en el horizonte Michael sabe que una tormenta se acerca de manera estrepitosa.

-El Vado no es un buen lugar cuando llueve.-Dijo mientras continuaba con su ruta.

-Pero se bien por qué escogieron ese lugar saben que hay tienen ventaja solo hay dos caminos para entrar o salir una da al pueblo otra es esta.-

-Sé que son más y que tendrán alguna sorpresa esperándome.-El apretó los puños en el manubrio pero mi ira es más grande ahora

El recuerda el accidente donde murió su madre un vehículo choco su camioneta a exceso de velocidad, en su mente aún estaba la idea de que Justin tenía algo que ver en ese accidente ya que el auto involucrado había estado en el taller de la familia de Justin, más las influencias de su padre le valieron no ser un sospechoso pese a tener misteriosas heridas en su cuerpo.

-No fue culpa de mis clientes que el vehículo fuera robado.-Fue el argumento del abogado de la familia de Justin.

Y durante la batalla de BlackWater…

Su padre se encontraba herido por el enemigo.

-Son demasiados.-Grito una voz

Él se encuentra a un lado de su herido padre.

-¡Debes irte!-Le dice a su hijo.

-No, no te abandonare padre.-Clama el chico.

-¡Vete!-Grita el hombre mientas a duras penas se pone en pie.

-Y cuida a Jonás ahora él es tu responsabilidad.-

Sin poder hacer más, él va a un cobertizo toma a Jonás en sus brazos y empieza a seguir a las demás personas que abandonan a la fuerza su hogar, solo escucha

-Ya tendremos nuestra revancha, la maldición del "Vengador" caerá sobre ustedes.-Dijo su padre.

-¡Eso jamás perro traidor!-Dijo la voz de Justin junto a un disparo

-Y me importa un comino tus cuentos de fantasmas.-

-¡Padre, madre voy a vengarlos!-Grito mentalmente y acelero.

Tragedia en su forma etérea, ahondaba en los recuerdos de Michel, cuando este dijo sus últimas palabras, el pensó lo siguiente:

-Pronto muchacho podrás vengar a tus seres queridos, y ten por seguro que para esos tres, tengo reservado un escarmiento especial, sigue adelante yo he de ayudarte en esta batalla.-

**En las granjas…**

-Sé que me arrepentiré de esta pregunta, pero porque lo llaman el "Vado del ahorcado"-Dijo Adyson.

Hay ejecutaban a las personas mediante la horca-Respondió Jonás.

-Eso pasó por casi 100 años.-

La escena cambia al pasado y se ve como criminales, o gente acusada de brujería eran llevados a la horca, la gente parecía tener una alegría malsana al ver esa ejecuciones, que mas bien parecían un espectáculo para ellos y su morbosidad. -Se dice que incluso en la época de la prohibición los contrabandistas locales usaban el lugar para liquidar a sus rivales.-

Otra escena del pasado nos hace ver lo siguiente:

Un grupo de mafiosos lleva en lo profundo del vado a un tipo y dicen:

-Te dijimos que este es nuestro tu territorio, parece que a tu jefe no le ha quedado en claro, creo que tu muerte será un mensaje más directo jejeje.-Decía uno de aquellos tipos.

-No por favor, no, yo…yo puedo serles más útil, vivo nooo…-Dice aquel sujeto amenazado de muerte de manera muy nerviosa.

Mas sus súplicas no son escuchadas y varios disparos de ametralladora se escuchan.

-Tantas han sido las muertes en ese lugar que se dice ahora esta embrujado.-Tras decir esto un relámpago surca el cielo anunciando la tormenta.

**Corte de escena al Vado…**

Los tres sujetos en cuestión están sobre la horca esperando a su rival.

Hay Jenny se encuentra maniatada sobre la trampilla del aparato con una soga atada al cuello

-¿Crees que el héroe tarde en venir?-Dijo Jill al ver el camino del vado.

-Lo dudo.-Respondió Justin mientras tomaba un trago de una cantimplora.

-Tenemos el cebo adecuado.-Dijo Zack al colocar la mano sobre la cabeza de Jenny.

–Sabes que él no se resiste a ser el héroe.-

-¡Miren lo que tiene en el cuello esta!-Dijo Jill cuando usando la punta del rifle de precisión para sacarle a Jenny la cadena del cuello

-Mi abuelo decía que estos pulgosos eran unos ateos de primera.-

Justin vio la cruz que colgaba de la cadena no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿No la reconoces?-Dijo él con ironía

-¡Es la cruz de esa bruja!

-Bien Arthur cuando tardaremos en arribar al vado.-Pregunto inquieta Marta.

-¡30 minutos a esta velocidad!-Le respondió el hombre.

-Esto era inevitable.-Pregunto.

-No es verdad, desde esas acusaciones de Angélica.-Dijo nerviosa la mujer.

-No me lo recuerdes mujer.-Dijo el hombre

-Es increíble que en esta época aun crean en la brujería.-

Recordando su pasado se ve a sí mismo en su oficina aparentemente hastiado de los comentarios de la mujer pelirroja que esta frente a él.

-Y usted qué piensa hacer, señor sheriff-Dijo por ultimo la mujer.

-Recordarle que esta es una oficina de policía, lo que usted busca es el tribunal del santo oficio.-Dijo hastiado el hombre ante la insistencia de la mujer de que María madre de Michel era una bruja.

-No puedo arrestar a una persona solo por rumores o el hecho de que practique la herbolaria.-

-Y claro el hecho que durante un tiempo le dieron un techo no tiene nada que ver o si señor.-Dijo irónica la mujer.

-Mi pasado no tiene nada que ver con este asunto señora.-Le respondió el hombre.

-Y si no tiene más que decir retírese.-

-Se heredan muchas cosas a los hijos ¡incluyendo el odio!-Dijo para sí el hombre de ley.

**De regreso en el Vado.**

-Y como obtuviste esto piojosa.-Dijo Justin a Jenny al ver la joya en el cuello de la chica.

-El no lo daría a nadie ni aun que eso le costara su vida.-

Ella se negó a contestarles.

-Quizá es el pago por una buena noche de servicios jefe-Dijo malicioso Zack

-Y debe ser buena en lo que hace o ese mestizo no le daría esta joya.-

Acto reflejo la joven le escupió el rostro.

Justin en respuesta le dio un duro revés a la joven.

-Aún no te hemos ahorcado bruja.-Dijo con ira.

-Porque queremos que veas como tu queridísimo Michel es reducido a cenizas.-

-Y como piensas hacerlo.-Dijo Jenny retorica

-Especialmente después de haber bebido.-

El quedo un poco impactado ante esa declaración.

-¡Ginebra barata! ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- Le dijo irónica.

-Al menos esto es legal-Le respondió.

Pronto se escucho el motor de una motocicleta.

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les ilumine y proteja.  
><strong>

**"_Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad, su humilde servidor soldado dragon_"  
><strong>


	11. Duelo en El Vado del Ahorcado Parte 2

**Parte 2: La Batalla del Vado. **

**Bienvenidos a esta nuestra historia garantizamos que este será un combate memorable digno de esta historia agradeciendo también su paciencia para esperar cada nuevo episodio, les digo que su paciencia se verá recompensada**

**Los dejo con mi socio y compañero Alquimistaarcano77:**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;). **

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía. **

* * *

><p>-¡Y por fin ese miserable hace acto de presencia!-Dice Justin al ver la silueta.<p>

-¡El caballero en brillante armadura llega al rescate de la damisela en desgracia!-Dijo para sí.

-Hace un momento, preguntaste como lo volveremos cenizas.-Dijo en tono severo.

Michel acelera afondo y carga su rifle.

-¡Zack prepárate a disparar!-Clama Justin.

El joven peli café aparece con un lanza granadas LAW M72A2.

-¡Despídete de tu adorado mestizo!-Dijo Jill.

En ese momento todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, el misil fue disparado y Michel seguía adelante no pensaba detenerse ante nada. Más cuando en segundos el mortífero proyectil iba a mitad de su camino algo extraño paso, pues este dejo de ir en línea recta a su objetivo y se curvo en dirección hacia arriba hasta explotar en el cielo, un gran estruendo se oyó.

Michel solo vio aquella escena y sonrío ante su gran suerte, Justin y sus secuaces no podían dar crédito ante lo que veían. Y Jenny agradecía al cielo que Michel estuviera a salvo.

-¡Pero qué demonios ha pasado, Zack!-Decía Justin enfurecido.

-Noo, no lo sé Justin, esta porquería debe estar descompuesta.-Respondía Zack nervioso tratando de justificarse.

En ese momento Tragedia en su forma eteréa, veía desde muy cerca aquella escena y triunfante pensó para sí:

-Tu turno muchacho, demuestra tu valor, salva a tu amada y venga a tus amados padres, si todavía estuvieran vivos estarían orgullosos de ti, tenlo por seguro.-

-Y no te preocupes si las cosas se vuelven a poner muy feas, volveré a ayudarte.-

Y de pronto nubes grises se acercaban a gran velocidad a aquellas tierras, los relámpagos dentro de las nubes lengüeteaban con gran furia y poderosos truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos, una tormenta se avecinaba.

-¡Dispara otra vez maldita sea!-Clamo furioso Justin.

Zack nuevamente detona el arma, Michel anticipo eso y salto de su motocicleta, dando tumbos logro colocarse tras una enorme roca del lugar.

El Viajero Tragedia no hizo nada para detener aquel proyectil, pues sabía que el muchacho no volvería a caer en lo mismo y estaría mejor preparado en caso de que nuevamente le dispararan, además quería ver que tan hábil era.

-¡Vuelve a disparar!-Ordeno Justin.

-¡No puedo!-Respondió Zack.

-¡Era la última granada genio!-

Esto no mejoro el humor de rubio quien solo se limitó a hablar

-Acéptalo "héroe" esta vez tienes la de perder.-Dijo Justin.

-Tú y esta piojosa de aquí no salen vivos.- -Me das risa Justin, siempre alardeando, pero te reconoceré algo tienes agallas al venir a este lugar.-Respondió Michel.

-¿Otra vez con cuentos de fantasmas?-Le respondió el aludido.

-¡Un cuento de fantasmas acabo con todos tus amigos en el pueblo!-Le dijo Michel.

-Y recuerda este lugar reclama sangre.-

-Mas fuiste un tonto al venir solo a este lugar.-Dijo Jill cuando tomo posición con su rifle de precisión.

-La sangre que esta horca reclame será la de ustedes

-¡Yo aún tengo refuerzos!-Dijo Michel.

Tragedia que veía de cerca y atentamente todos los acontecimientos de aquella batalla, en su forma etérea, vio porque Michel había dicho aquello, pues en ese momento el fiel amigo de Michel y su mascota el Agente Fang, venía en su ayuda.

-La intervención de este animal, será muy útil para el muchacho, ha venido en el momento oportuno, adelante fiel bestia, ayuda a tu amigo.-Pensó Tragedia

De repente y a sus espaldas el perro alobado salta provocando que los jóvenes caigan de la estructura de madera iba a ayudar a Jenny cuando esta le dijo:

-¡Ayuda a Michel yo estaré bien!-

El can asintió y salto a ayudar a su compañero.

-¡Maldito animal!-Dijo para sí Justin apenas sosteniéndose de las yemas de sus dedos.

-¡¿qué demonios!?-Dijeron los rivales al ver al animal caer en dos patas y erguirse.

El can emitió un aullido enorme y que helaba la piel a la vez, recuerdo de su sangre loba.

-¡Tal vez mi perro si sea un demonio después de todo!-Clamo Michel mientras salía de detrás de la roca.

Ahora escuche la canción: watch?v=Grqz88ZVNr4

Rápidamente Michel arremete contra ellos, Zack es el primero en recibir un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que logra tumbarlo a varios metros, Fang por su parte mantiene a Jill a raya usando su agilidad de agente y el temor que causa su pose erguida.

-¡Veamos que tan valiente eres Zack cuando tu oponente no es una chica!-Grito Michel al lanzarse en su contra.

Así inicia el combate.

Zack lanza un par de rápidos golpes que Michel esquiva, sin dar tregua el arremete golpeando los costados desprotegidos de Zack quien resiente el golpe, el intenta realizar un juego de movimientos rápidos mas Michel se concentra y los esquiva ya que ve los puñetazos de su rival en cámara lenta.

-Que interesante, hacía tiempo que leí en la Biblioteca Arcana, sobre habilidades especiales de los humanos, hay veces que humanos nacen con dones únicos, tales como una fuerza sobrehumana, increíble velocidad, resistencia al daño, al veneno, capacidad de adaptación contra virus, solo por mencionar las habilidades físicas, en cuanto las habilidades mentales, leí que algunos han podido desarrollar, la telequinesis, la telepatía, premonición, entre otras, a esto debe ser lo que llaman en mi mundo "El Ojo del Cazador", una habilidad especial que te permite ver a tus ojos y a una velocidad sobrehumana, el movimiento de manera anticipada, cuando estás en batalla o en peligro.-Todas estas cosas reflexionaba Tragedia al ver lo que Michel hacía.

-¿Que pasa Zack, un mestizo es mucho para ti?-Dijo retador el muchacho.

-¡Lo que quedara de ti no llenara un ataúd!-Clama cuando se lanza a él.

Michel se prepara y calcula sus movimientos.

Se mueve a la derecha y esquiva, bloquea un contra golpe, debilita aun mas las costillas, tras eso rompe las costillas del lado derecho .golpea con fuerza el centro del pecho para romper el diafragma remata con un cruzado a la mandíbula enviándolo al piso.

Justin lentamente sube al andamio para ver como su compañero fue derribado y Jill lucha contra el lobo bípedo por el control del rifle de precisión el cual Fang sostiene con fuerza por medio de sus mandíbulas, mas Jenny aun tiene la soga al cuello y al parecer se ha olvidado de él.

-¡Oye mestizo!-Escucho Michel desde tras suyo.

-Si tienes algo que decirle a tu chica díselo ahora

Rápidamente el jalo la palanca para abrir la trampilla de la horca Fang pateo a jill y le arrebato el rifle, rápidamente le arrojo el arma a su compañero quien de inmediato se preparo para disparar, el tiempo parece que se detiene con lentitud Michel enfoca la cuerda a través de la mira del rifle y jala el gatillo.

La bala golpea la cuerda y la corta.

Fang saca de su fedora, un colchón inflable para aminorar la caída de la chica.

-¡Qué esperas estúpido recupera a la rehén!-Grito Justin a Jill.

-¡Nada de eso!-Dijo Michel cuando logro taclear a Jill, el cual cae en el acto.

-Ya me cansaste-Dijo Jill y saco de su cinturón un cuchillo.

-¡Terminemos de una buena vez con esto!-

-¡Me quitaste las palabras de la boca!-Le respondió Michel al desenfundar su propio cuchillo.

Jill se abalanza y suelta un par de golpes secos tratando de cortar a Michel este esquiva esos estoques, el realiza algunas cuchilladas cortas que Jill esquiva, así ambos quedan a unos metros uno de otro.

-¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora!-Dijo Jill.

-¡Eso es verdad!-Clamo Michel.

Jill se arrojo otra vez contra Michel el solo espero hasta el último momento, rápidamente bloqueo el golpe desequilibrando a Jill y realiza 5 estoques, golpeo la rodilla casi abriéndola, corto parte del muslo derecho, dio un giro y clavo la hoja cerca de las costillas, un golpe en el hombro y otro en el rostro terminan el combate.

Fang se encontraba royendo las cuerdas del cuello de Jenny.

-¡Quédate con ella Fang!-Dijo y salió tras Justin-

-¡Él es mío!-

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, tras la horca él lo esperaba sostenía una espada, en su empuñadura se ven zafiros engarzados, de el destaca uno enorme en el centro, este casi abarca toda la base de la empuñadura.

Tragedia se fijo también en aquella espada y pudo sentir que no era un arma común, sino que tenía algo de extraordinaria, en ese momento comenzó a dialogar lo siguiente:

-Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, esto es algo que no me lo esperaba, esa espada que sostiene ese imbécil, emana un gran poder de aquella joya roja, si no me equivoco esa joya ni siquiera es de este mundo aunque a simple vista lo parece, puedo sentirlo, un poder terrible, que ha estado sellado desde que fue forjado, uhm no me sorprende, los herreros humanos no están tan versados para crear armas mágicas, o despertar los poderes ocultos de los minerales, sin embargo yo puedo despertar ese poder jejejeje.-

Esto lo dice porque Tragedia aparte de sus habilidades ya mencionadas, también se adiestro en la herrería de su mundo Magishaterra, para así poder crear su espada "Ventisca" y sus dagas de múltiples efectos.

-En cierto modo, puedo sentir que esa espada le ha pertenecido por generaciones a la familia de ese joven llamado Michel, sería una gran recompensa para un guerrero como él, blandir en sus manos el verdadero poder de esa arma, vamos adelante muchacho, recupérale y yo me encargare de darte su poder para ti, pues es seguro que en este nuevo mundo que se está formando, habrá otros males a los que tendrás que hacerles frente, así como para ayudarte a proteger a lo que amas.-Termino diciendo Tragedia.

De vuelta con Michel y Justin…

-¡Es hermosa no!-le dijo Justin a Michel.

-Fue lo único valioso que encontré en ese lugar que llamabas hogar.-

-Suelta a zafiro en este instante-Grito Michel encendido en furia.

* * *

><p><strong>Estos son los datos sobre la adicción de Shannon proporcionados por el soldado dragon.<strong>

**Efectos secundarios del Ritalin para la hiperactividad:**

De acción corta, el Ritalin requiere varias tomas a lo largo del día. No obstante, ¿podría hacer el uso crónico de Ritalin que una persona se vuelva más vulnerable a una disminución de la actividad cerebral en relación con la dopamina?, es una cuestión a la cual nadie puede contestar. Hablando de la adicción que puede provocar, también es un tema controvertido.  
>Unos estudios afirman que se cuentan más usuarios de drogas en adultos que fueron tratados de ADHD en su infancia, mientras otros afirman lo contrario. Actualmente nadie es capaz de decir si el hecho de tomar sin interrupción el Ritalin desde la edad de cinco años hasta los quince años, puede conllevar o no un efecto en cuanto al desarrollo del cerebro. Puede o no ocurrir. Los efectos adversos a largo plazo son sencillamente desconocidos.<br>Pero los peligros de las anfetaminas no se limitan a la drogodependencia, las lesiones cerebrales y los problemas de atención y de memoria. Según se ha dado a conocer, también el metilfenidato (ritalin) puede provocar problemas de corazón y otros daños fisiológicos, como favorecer el cáncer de hígado, aunque las investigaciones se limitaron a averiguarlo en ratas.  
>Después de dos años, se observó que las principales lesiones asociadas con la administración de metilfenidato hidroclorido, otra denominación del clorhidrato, se manifiestan en el hígado (adenoma hepatocelular)<br>La discrepancia se acentúa aún más en cuanto a los efectos secundarios que se suman a 43 según Novartis. Cabe subrayar que el Ritalin los comparte con cualquier otra anfetamina, como lo demuestran numerosas investigaciones.  
>Sin embargo, para el público, pasan de casi inexistentes a severos, para quedarse en una normalidad aceptable por todos: son leves y desaparecen rápidamente. Y desafortunadamente, si se conocen relativamente bien sus efectos a corto plazo, no existen estudios sobre sus efectos a largo plazo.<p>

**Otros efectos secundarios del Ritalin y de las anfetaminas en la hiperactividad**

**Sistema cardiovascular:** palpitaciones, taquicardia, hipertensión, arritmia, dolor en el pecho.

**Sistema gastrointestinal:** pérdida de apetito, nauseas, dolor abdominal, vómitos, sequedad de la boca, mal gusto, estreñimiento, diarrea.

**Sistema endocrino:** disfunción de la pituitaria, incluso de la hormona de crecimiento y prolactina, retraso en el crecimiento o supresión, pérdida de peso, desequilibrio de la función sexual.

**Sistema nervioso central:** convulsiones, confusión, agitación, ansiedad, irritabilidad, agresividad, nerviosismo, llantos fáciles, hipersensibilidad, euforia, depresión emocional, insomnio, somnolencia, trastornos del humor (disforia), psicosis con alucinaciones, compulsividad, depresión psicótica y manía, gestos nerviosos, tics, disquinesia, empeoramiento de los síntomas del ADHD.

**Otros:** cefalea, erupción cutánea (más en la tarde), prurito, urticaria, híper transpiración, fiebre, dolor articular, temblores, contracturas musculares, alopecia, anemia, enuresis.

En el curso de los años 1990 - 2000, la FDA ha recibido 4400 denuncias con relación a los efectos secundarios del Ritaline y del Conerta (ambos metilfenidato) a tal punto que el 28 de Junio del 2005, La FDA ha exigido que se modifican las menciones sobre los fármacos a base de metilfenidato y que los consumidores sean claramente informados que estos medicamentos pueden provocar "incidentes psiquiátricos" como "alucinaciones visuales, pensamientos suicidas, comportamiento psicótico, agresividad y comportamiento violento".

Hasta pronto mis lectores que el Señor les traiga dicha, armonía salud y bienestar a ustedes y a sus seres queridos.

"Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad, su humilde servidor soldado dragon."

**Fin del capítulo 11.**


	12. Duelo en El Vado del Ahorcado Parte 3

**Capítulo 12: Duelo en el Vado del Ahorcado.  
><strong>

**Parte 3: El poder de Zafiro. **

**Estimados lectores bienvenidos a esta nueva entrega de obliteración viral esperando ser de su máximo agrado y que estemos en sus expectativas se les recuerda que esto es mera ficción aun en un mundo como el de Phineas y Ferb. Los dejo con mi compañero Alquimista.**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;). **

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Black Water.<strong>

Las "labores de limpieza", por así decirlo eran puestas en marcha por la gente del Sheriff quienes habían hecho que sus antiguos opresores o mejor dicho los que sobrevivieron, (los muchachos de la represa)a recoger los cuerpos de todos los que habían caído por la mano vengativa de Tragedia. Así mismo pusieron a la traidora de Shannon y sus amigos como un castigo por todo lo que habían hecho.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto, preferiría que nos encerraran, creó que ya he visto suficiente para toda mi puñetera vida.-Decía uno de los jóvenes de la represa a sus compañeros, estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.-Respondía otro mientras cavaba.

-De que tanto hablan.-Decía nada menos que Shannon quien junto a sus dos secuaces llevaban un cuerpo con cara de disgusto.

-Acaso no lo sabes el "Vengador" de Black Water fue quien nos venció.-Respondió el muchacho de manos temblorosas.

-Sí, mas a nosotros nos perdonó.-Agrego otro muchacho de piel blanca y cabello café que llegaba en ese momento.

-Ja pero que dices, esos son puros cuentos.-Decía Shannon.

-No tienes ni idea verdad, que dicen chicos le contamos.-Un muchacho de cabello negro fue el que dijo aquello, era nada menos que la primera persona con la que Michel y su gente pudo hablar cuando llegaron a la represa y el que todavía podía hablar después de lo que había presenciado.

Los demás hicieron una seña indicándole que adelante que lo hiciera.

Y de ese modo comenzó a narrarles a Shannon y sus amigos, la traumática experiencia que tuvieron con el Viajero Tragedia, de cómo este acabo con los que guarecían la presa y de porque les dejo vivir y sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse para atacar a los que tenían bajo su dominio al pueblo de Black Water.

-¡Escúchenme miserables escorias, hijos de aquellos que traicionaron a su pueblo en vez de estar unidos, creen que por ser blancos son los mejores, se equivocan todos son iguales sin importar el color de su pellejo¡.-

-¡He venido para aplicar la sentencia y el castigo por los crímenes cometidos, a cuantos inocentes no mataron solo por creer que ellos eran culpables de esta peste, siendo que el origen de ello es algo que esta fuera de su compresión mundana¡.-

-Este es el día de la liberación de Black Water, los traidores tendrán el honor de morir bajo mi espada, que tiemblen y desesperen pues su fin ha llegado, su mal termina aquí y ahora.-

-Hare que paguen por todo el daño que han hecho, nunca volverán a hacerle daño a nadie ¡jamás!-

-En cuanto a ustedes.-Dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de jóvenes ahí reunidos.

-Digamos que hoy me siento compasivo, todos ustedes todavía tienen una última oportunidad y el tiempo para corregir su torcido camino, muchos solo siguieron las órdenes de sus padres o de sus inútiles y falsos líderes y sus estúpidas ideas en contra de aquellos que no creían que eran iguales a ellos.-

-Desde ahora dense por enterados, que su mundo esta es proceso de cambio y no habrá lugar para aquellos que siguen con los mismos males de antes.-

-Este es el tiempo de la purga para los males de este mundo, evolucionar para bien o sigan como ahora y el exterminio será su único fin.-

-Entonces termino su discurso y con su magia nos arrojo con violencia cayendo unos pocos metros unos de otros y vimos como se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera estado allí.-

Shannon no supo que responder ante aquello, aunque al principio le pareció algo inventado, por alguna razón poco a poco esa historia se le fue haciendo de cierta manera verdadera. Además el hecho de ver como algunos de esos cuerpos habían quedado, algunos hasta con hielo, en aquella época y lugar, despejaban sus dudas.

Uno de los guardias del Sheriff quien había visto todo aquello, le dijo lo siguiente a Shannon:

-Puedes no creerles ahora, pero acaso piensas que hubiéramos tomado Black Water sin tener ni una sola baja de los nuestros.-Dijo el guardia.

-Uhm creo que ya sé que despejara tus dudas por completo, esperen a ver como quedaron los concejales.-Termino diciendo aquel hombre a Shannon y sus dos amigos.

Cuando llegaron allá y vieron los cuerpos horrendamente congelados de aquellos infelices, Shannon se quedo boquiabierta y un terrible miedo recorrió su ser como nunca antes así como a sus dos cómplices, Tom casi se desmaya y el otro de más baja estatura llamado Jim, solo atino a decir:

-Por lo que hemos hecho, ahora el vendrá por nosotros.-

Shannon y Tom se horrorizaron ante aquella posible idea.

**De vuelta a la pelea.**

-Y que haría un tonto como tú con esta arma tan hermosa.-Dijo Justin

-Es más que obvio que no sabrías ni como empuñarla.-

Miro un instante a su oponente y continuo.

-¿Y con que me amenazas con ese mondadientes?-Dijo y señalo el cuchillo en manos de Michel.

-Ven por mi si te sientes tan confiado.-Dijo Michel y cuadro su defensa.

El perro gruño cerca de Jenny.

-¡No te apartes de Jenny Fang!-Ordeno Michel a su compañero.

-¡Descuida perro después de tu dueño seguiré contigo!-Dijo Justin.

Cambiando a escena ahora con Tragedia:

-Terminaras tragándote tus palabras miserable, ese muchacho Michel tiene un espíritu fuerte puedo sentirlo, el lucha por proteger a los que el ama y por vengar a aquellos a los que tú y tu gente les hicieron daño. Ah siento algo de lástima por ti, tú eres el verdadero débil, tú lo has perdido todo, no tienes a nadie que te ame de verdad, no hay nada para ti fuera de esto, nadie esperando que regreses, estas solo y tu fin esta cerca.-

Ahora busque y escuchen esta canción para la siguiente batalla: watch?v=qjrt8CDsvX0

-Bien espero que esta vez, "mi don", como lo llama el jefe no me falle-Se dijo mentalmente Michel.

-Solo tengo una oportunidad.-

Justin lanza su estocada, Michel emparejo el filo de su cuchillo con el del arma, un chispeante sonido metálico surca el solitario lugar, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caen.

Un relámpago surca el cielo al momento de liberarse la tormenta, Michel ha logrado desarmar a Justin.

La hoja sale volando, dio varios giros mientras caía, poco antes de que esta cayera por completo Michel logro asirla del mango y soltó un golpe seco. Justin ha detenido el golpe con una espada propia.

-¿Creo que esto no lo esperabas verdad?-Le dijo Justin.

-Debo admitir que no.-Le respondió Michel.

Así ambos contendientes se colocaron en pose de combate.

-¡Esta espada una vez corto a mil infieles!-Dijo soberbio el adolecente rubio.

-Tú serás uno más.-

-Si eres tan tonto como para creer que esa espada realmente combatió moros, eres mas estúpido que ese loco pastor que la compro.-Le respondió el chico.

-Jjajajajaja, estás perdido muchachito estúpido, ah sí que tienes mi respetos joven Michel, tu si sabes diferenciar una espada autentica muchacho, la espada de la que se jacta tu enemigo, es una espada creada en serie en una fábrica, de esas a las cuales solo vacía liquido en un molde y no hecha de manera artesanal por un hábil herrero, que cuide cada detalle y le dé su toque personal y experiencia para su creación, que es como debe ser hecha una espada para que sea realmente digna para un combate.-Decía esto Tragedia mientras acariciaba el filo de su espada Ventisca.

-¡En guardia!-Grito Justin y empezó el combate.

Ambas cuchillas se cruzan con rapidez las chispas vuelan mientras ambos contendientes se dedican a lanzarse ataques.

Justin da varios giros para usar la inercia y aumentar la fuerza de los golpes, Michel soporta esos giros y da un par de arremetidas serias, lo que hace retroceder a Justin.

El combate por momentos parece muy parejo, ambos contendientes parecen muy hábiles en el arte de la espada.

Justin realiza un par de estocadas rápidas contra Michel que las esquiva con unos rápidos movimientos de su arma. De las hojas de sus armas salen chispas cuando los filos de estas se cruzan.

Jenny solo contempla la lucha un tanto incrédula de lo que ve, aun cuando estudio la edad media e intentaba imaginar un combate entre caballeros, esto que contemplaba debía superarlo en demasía, tal vez era ella pero la espada de Michel parecía brillar con un suave color azul zafiro.

-¡Es como si la espada brillara por si misma!-Dijo para sí la chica.

Justin empezaba a flaquear, las arremetidas de su rival parecían cada vez más fuertes, y tal vez era ese trago de hace un momento pero juraría que la espada de su rival brillaba con luz propia.

-Eso es muchacho, despierta su poder, ella siente que tu eres su legítimo dueño tanto por herencia como por ser digno de ella, conéctala a ti y conviértela en un arma de justicia y un azote para los impíos.-Decía Tragedia con triunfo, mientras una energía azul salía de sus manos y la enfocaba en la espada de la familia de Michel, para ser más exactos en el gran zafiro de su mango, para que esta empezara a desatar su verdadero poder.

-Sigue así muchacho pronto empuñaras un gran poder digno de ti, noble guerrero del linaje de Adán y Eva, descendiente directo de los que pueblan lo que llaman el Viejo Continente y de lo que ahora llaman América, ambas sangres guerreras, **"_eniak ai tombala zeik i jembala ta ariak_"**.-Termino diciendo con gran emoción Tragedia.

(Lo que Tragedia dijo esta en un idioma mágico y significa: "Que su poder se desate y le de la victoria").

-¿Qué clase de magia usas maldito?-Clamo Justin desesperado.

-Magia dices, tal vez, se dice que esta espada fue forjada !con polvo de estrellas¡.-

Ambos se separan un momento y arremeten uno contra el otro, como resultado la espada de Justin se ha partido en dos recibiendo daño en parte de su rostro y cuerpo.

Michel saca de su cinturón su revólver y apuntando a su cabeza le grita.

-¿¡Debo ofrecerte la misma piedad que le ofreciste a mi padre y a tantos otros!?-

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Black Water los sobrevivientes al asedio de Tragedia aquellos que no se atrevieron a luchar y fueron encontrados luego por la gente del sheriff, fueron puestos a hacer labores de "limpieza", recogiendo y enterrando los cuerpos de los opresores caídos.

-Sabes nunca debimos haber apoyado a estos tipos mira lo que fue de ellos.-Decía un hombre de rubio y con bigote de 30 años aproximadamente, a otro unos diez años más joven, al parecer su hermano.

-Tienes razón, aún tengo en mis oídos sus gritos, sea lo que fuere que acabó con ellos corrimos con mucha suerte.-Respondía su hermano, traía una cachucha roja.

-El caso es que viéndolo bien hermano, debimos estar mejor con nuestra verdadera gente que con estos locos.-Dijo el hombre rubio.

-Pero hermanos si nosotros no hicimos nada.-Respondió nuevamente su hermano.

-Ese fue el problema hermano, nosotros no hicimos nada, para defender a nuestros amigos.-Decía el hombre mientras seguía cavando y en su mirada se veía un gran cargo de conciencia.

-No lo entiendes se nos fue dada una segunda oportunidad, no fue solo suerte, el Vengador nos perdono, y hay que hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante.-

-Debes de escuchar a tu hermano.-Decía una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y de unos 30 años también que se había unido para ayudarles a cavar.

-Tifanny, oh estoy tan feliz de verte.-Dijo aquel hombre y abrazo a la mujer.

-Se nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad tienes razón y no volveremos a dejar atrás a nadie por nuestra cobardía.-Sentenció la mujer y comenzó a ayudarles.

También otro grupo de personas vino a unírseles y comenzaban a charlar sobre aquellos asuntos, todos ellos sentía un peso en su conciencia al no haberse puesto de parte de sus verdaderos amigos durante la ocupación de Black Water por parte de esos grupos de derecha y racistas.

-Perdí a muchos de mis amigos, durante la ocupación, debí hacer algo sin importar lo que me hubiera pasado, los conocía tan bien a todos ellos.-Decía otro hombre blanco y con lentes al parecer un doctor.

-Mi familia y yo éramos amigos, de los Wong una familia que tenía una tienda de abarrotes aquí, ¡Dios debí haber evitado que los llevaran a, Las Galeras!-Dijo un hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca.

Un hombre de unos 50 años de barba y sombrero vaquero lo tranquilizo diciendo:

-He sabido que todos los que estaban en Las Galeras también fueron liberados, y puede ver claramente a tu amigo y su familia sanos y salvos.-

-Te lo agradezco Jhonn.-Respondió el hombre.

Así mismo un grupo de hombre a cargo del sheriff inspeccionaba el perímetro por así decirlo, se le ocurrió también revisar en la iglesia del pueblo para ver si había algunos sobrevivientes ocultos.

-Nada por aquí.-Decía uno de los oficiales con una linterna.

-Oye Louie, creo que encontré algo.-Respondió uno de aquellos hombres mientras sostenía unos papeles casi quemados por completo cerca de una chimenea.

Su compañero reviso aquellos restos de textos y se podía apenas ver unas letras que en la portada decían, Medicina Herbal, el nombre del autor no se veía ya que había sido quemado demasiado. Solo se alcanzaba a ver una inicial con la letra M.

**De vuelta a la batalla con Michel y Justin.**

-¡Baja esa arma muchacho!-Dijo el sheriff a su espalda quien había llegado junto su grupo.

-¿Después de todo lo que él y los suyos hicieron, como me pide algo así?-Le Respondió.

-El no vale la pena-Le respondió.

-¡El mato a mi madre, mato a mi padre!-Reclamo Michel mientras su mano empezaba a temblar.

-¡Y esta vez no habrá juez que él pueda comprar, la justicia que se nos negó en el pasado se hará presente!-Le respondió.

Michel no respondió, solo sostenía el arma.

-Chico recuerda, gracias a tu madre aún tengo mi placa-Le dijo el hombre.

-Cuando perdí a mi esposa, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir a un bar y beber hasta ponerme bruto.-

-Esa noche deje seco ese bar y cuando salí dando tumbos de ese lugar, escuche a muchos decir que este viejo coyote estaba acabado, fue ahí cuando un ángel de piedad llego a mí.-

-Tu madre me dio la oportunidad que todos me negaron, me dio una nueva razón para vivir.-

-El no vale la pena, los suyos están acabados, su familia está muerta, no le queda nadie.-

-Y tú aun tienes a tu hermano, a tu gente tienes algo por que vivir.-

Michel aun no respondía nada, lágrimas enormes salían de sus ojos.

-¡Tu madre nunca apoyo la venganza!- -si respetas un poco su memoria no lo harás!-Continuo el hombre.

En su mente solo escucha, la voz de su madre.

-"La venganza no resuelve nada, es parte del odio, que te lleva a la ira que te lleva al dolor y al miedo, por separado cada uno de ellos es peligroso unidos destruyen al mundo y queman almas".-

-Ellos se podrirán en una celda y cultivaran los campos hasta que estén tan viejos y locos como yo.-Le dijo el sheriff.

El resto de los miembros del convoy le piden lo mismo:

-Escucha al sheriff muchacho, el tiene razón esos tontos no valen la pena.-Dijo uno de los hombres del sheriff.

-Vamos nosotros nos encargaremos de que tengan un buen castigo.-Dijo otro de ellos.

-Todo se acabo para ellos, no te ensucies las manos chico.-Completo otro.

Lentamente jala del gatillo, parece a punto de hacerlo más…

La mano de Jenny toma la mano del arma con suavidad.

-¿Después de lo que te hicieron? ¿Cómo me pides tu esto?-Dijo sin apartar su vista de su enemigo.

-Ellos lo dijeron no vale la pena, piensa en tu hermano que le enseñaras con esto.-Le respondió la chica.

A su lado su canino compañero, emite una serie de chillidos como pidiendo lo mismo.-

-Hay veces que la vida es un peor castigo que la muerte misma-Lentamente la mano de Jenny logra que el martillo del arma ceda.

-¡Ellos tiene razón tu no vales la pena!-Dijo secamente Michel.

-Tú no tienes a nadie.-Continúa el chico.

-Y yo tengo aun mucho por que vivir y también por quien vivir.-

-Él se alejo de su rival rumbo al convoy a acompañado por Jenny y Fang.

-¡No me des la espalda maldito mestizo!-

De entre sus ropas Justin ha sacado una escuadra pequeña.

-¡Debiste matarnos cuando pudiste!-Dijo Jill al sacar un arma de un tiro.

-¡Tú y esa piojosa váyanse al infierno!-Dijo Zack al sacar un revolver de entre sus ropas.

Michel sabe que no tienen escape solo cubrió a Jenny con su cuerpo y dijo:

-Si algo me pasa cuida a mi hermano por favor.-

Y entonces cuando Michel creyó esperar su inminente fin y veía su vida correr en segundos frente a sus ojos, se escucho una gran voz que decía en un terrible grito:

-¡Baassstttaaa!

Y entonces las armas de Justin, Jill y Zack se congelaron como témpanos al instante y frente a todos ellos una figura singular surgió de entre las sombras, era el Viajero Tragedia.

Todos estaban inmóviles frente aquella visión.

-Esto no puede ser, no, no puede estar pasando.-Dijo Justin con gran temor en su voz.

-Miserables como se atreven después de lo difícil que fue para el muchacho perdonar vuestra inmundas existencias, se atreven a atacarle a él y a la jovencita, esperaba poder descansar por el día de hoy pero al parecer todavía queda trabajo para mi, que vuestra ejecución sea un escarmiento y ejemplo terrible para gente como ustedes.-

-Es el Vengador corran.-Dijo Zack y echó a correr.

-A donde crees que vas.-Y tras decir esto Tragedia abrió su cantimplora y usando su hidroquinesis convirtió esa agua en un montón de picos de hielos que se clavaron en la espalda y cráneo de Zack profundamente, cayendo muerto en ese momento.

La gente del sheriff quiso intervenir, sin embargo el sheriff con les detuvo y les dijo que dejarán al "Vengador de Black Water" actuar. Michel al ver esto le indico a Jenny y Fang que lo siguiera y se pusieron finalmente a salvo con el Sheriff y su gente.

-Po…poooor ffaaavooor, perdonanos prefiero cultivar los campos, jejejeje será divertido.-Decía Jill completamente asustado.

Justin estaba petrificado de miedo y no se movía, ni decía nada y apenas si parpadeaba. En su mente solo estaba el hecho de que no podría escapar esta

vez, finalmente tendría que responder y pagar por sus pecados, ahora veía que aquellos "cuentos" del "Vengador de Black Water" se convertía en una macabra verdad.

Tragedia sabía que era un peligro dejarlos vivos, no hacía esto por crueldad, sino para evitar futuras desgracias, quien le aseguraba que no se escaparía de su prisión y luego volverían a lo mismo, sabía que humanos como ellos, bien podrían volver a hacer maldades si se les daba la espalda. No él debía evitar que eso sucediera.

Entonces usando más agua de su cantimplora, hizo que el hielo rodeara su brazo y se convirtió en un gran pico con el cuál atravesó el abdomen de Jill.

Se acerco finalmente a Justin quien seguía sin moverse y le dijo:

-Jajajajaja, acaso te doy miedo miserable, ¡mírame bien, contempla el último rostro que veras maldito!-Y entonces Tragedia se quito su máscara de cráneo plateado.

Todos entonces vieron aquel "rostro" que mas bien parecía solo la silueta de un hombre vista en la noche más oscura y solo uno par de ojos se veían en él, el derecho de color azul claro y el izquierdo negro.

Entonces y sin que Justin pudiera hacer algo, Tragedia lo tomo bruscamente de su cabeza con las manos y dijo:

_-¡Frío Mortal!-_

Y entonces la terrible maldición se desató y todo el cuerpo de Justin se comenzó a congelar por dentro, primero su cerebro, luego su boca, pulmones, tripas y cada centímetro de sus entrañas, mientras que finos cristales de hielo le atravesaban lentamente. Ese fue su terrible fin.

-¡Esto no tenía porque terminar así, pero no iba a dejar que le volviera a hacer daño a los inocentes, estúpidos que desaprovecharon la misericordia, este fue su castigo!-

Tras decir esto Tragedia se puso de vuelta su máscara y se teletranporto fuera de ese sitio. Tragedia había razonado que Justin y su gente debió recibir ayuda de dentro de las granjas para poder entrar, así que se dirigió hasta ahí, ahora iría a buscar a aquellos traidores y vería que es lo que haría con ellos. Todos habían quedado impactados por lo sucedido.

-¡Recojan los cadáveres y vámonos!-Dijo el hombre de ley a sus compañeros.

Sus hombres rápidamente cumplieron la orden pasara lo que pasara no querían quedarse más tiempo ahí.

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les bendiga y les brinde salud y bienestar a ustedes y a sus seres queridos.  
><strong>

**"Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad, su humilde servidor soldado dragon"  
><strong>


	13. Duelo en El Vado del Ahorcado Parte 4

**Capítulo 13. Duelo en el Vado del Ahorcado.**

**Parte 4: La despedida de Black Water.**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. ;). **

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía. **

**Comentario del soldado dragon: **

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva entrega de Obliteracion Viral. La aventura esta apenas empezando, estos dos autores con su ayuda y la ayuda de Dios llegaremos a el tan ansiado final de esta mini saga en el pueblo de Black Water.**

**Tenemos muchas historias que mostrar en este relato , recuerden mas que nada intentamos retratar una humanidad carcomida por un evento catastrofico y como eso hace surgir grandes males pero a la vez muestra lo mejor de todos nosotros sin mas los dejo con mi socio y amigo alquimista.**

**Comentario de Alquimistaarcano77: **

**Muchas gracias a todos nuestros lectores por seguir esta historia, esperamos y les deje alguna valiosa enseñanza, al ver a nuestros conocidos personajes en situaciones límite como estas y donde se puede sacar lo mejor o lo peor de nosotros los humanos. Como un adelanto les diré que luego veremos también que ha sido de los padres de los chicos y como han sobrellevado esta situación y su viaje para reencontrarse con sus seres queridos.**

* * *

><p>La lluvia lentamente cedía, las nubes negras se alejaban.<p>

Jenny y Michel fueron cubiertos por un par de frazadas y subían a la parte trasera de una camioneta junto a Fang.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte Michel, muchas gracias por salvarme.-Decía Jenny mientras lo abrazaba.

-No hay porque agradecer señorita, no podía dejarla a su suerte.-Respondió Michel y agregó.

-Y también mi fiel Fang, ayudo mucho.-

El can soltó un aullido en señal de aprobación. Para luego también ser abrazado y acariciado de su cabeza por Jenny y Michel.

-¡Todo termino!-Dijo Michel mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha.

En el pueblo.

Jonás esperaba frente a la estación de policía alguna noticia sobre su hermano, mientras la lluvia deja de caer y el sol sale, de su ropa saca una ocarina y empieza a tocarla.

(La siguiente parte es una canción conocida como: "La Ocarina del héroe")

En el convoy Michel sin saber porque empieza a cantar:

La voz… en mi interior… me dará la protección…

(Michel tiene recuerdos de los buenos momentos que paso junto a su madre y su padre.)

Me guiará hacia la luz y suplirá el odio por amor.

(Recuerda el momento en que quería matar a Justin y es detenido finalmente por Jenny.)

Te doy a ti mi Dios, mi pensar, mi convicción.

Tu amor, gobernará y reinará la paz en tu creación.

(La fe de Michel se renueva y tiene esperanza en el futuro.)

Y si dormido sueño y creo que la maldad vencerá y el miedo me muestre el infierno.

Ven, ilumíname, despierta mi corazón.

(Sabe que puede contar con su hermano y sus nuevos amigos.)

La verdad por siempre brillará y…la ocarina sonará, el valor renacerá eternamente.

El perdón me mostrará que el dolor no existe ya y así…recordaré que mi hermano es mi fiel salvador.

(Recuerda todo lo que ha pasado con Jonás, sabe que él también le necesita y no lo dejara solo, siempre estará a su lado.)

Con fervor recemos hoy y la paz retornará.

La crueldad no existirá y la dicha constante llegará.

(El camino para un futuro mejor será difícil pero no imposible y no se rendirá jamás.)

Y si dormido sueño y creo que la maldad vencerá y el miedo me muestre el infierno.

Ven, ilumíname, despierta mi corazón.

La verdad por siempre brillará y la ocarina sonará, el valor renacerá eternamente.

-¡Que linda canción!-Dijo Jenny.

-Gracias mi madre me la enseño.-Le respondió el chico.

-Y que piensas hacer.-Dijo cohibida la chica.

-¿Es decir la batalla término?-

-Empezar de nuevo, ¡desde cero!-Le respondió.

-Junto a tu hermano no es verdad.-Pregunto la chica.

-Y junto a ti si me lo permites-Le respondió.

En ese momento Michel tomo la mano de Jenny, ella le correspondió y tomo también sus manos y se miraron a los ojos, una calidez invadió sus cuerpos y se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

Mientras en el pueblo.

Candace se encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas en la estación de policía.

-Candace calma ya, algunos oficiales hablan de meterte en una celda.-Dijo Stacy.

-¡Ya paso mucho tiempo! no tenemos noticas, ¿qué paso?, ¡porque no nos dicen nada!-

-¡El convoy esta arribando!-Escuchan finalmente.

Las personas se acercaban rápidamente al grupo de voluntarios.

-¡Hay tres más para sepultar!-Dijo uno de los miembros de la expedición.

Mientras señalaba una manta sobre tres cuerpos.

Tal vez nadie lo notaba, mas en el rostro de Shannon se formo una torcida sonrisa, que se transformo en una expresión de total desmoralización cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-No eran quienes esperabas verdad bruja-Le dijo una chica a Shannon.

-Al fin te encuentro, ya arreglare cuentas contigo, lo que has hecho no se quedará así, más pronto de lo que esperas te hare una "visita" a ti y a tus amigos, jejeje.-Decía Tragedia vigilando los acontecimientos sigilosamente en su forma etérea.

Momentos más tarde apareció la camioneta con los jóvenes.

-¡Una camilla y que sea rápido!-Pidió Marta cuando salió de la camioneta.

-¡Quiero a la chica en un cuarto de auscultación lo antes posible!-

Algunos miembros del hospital rápidamente cumplen la orden de la doctora.

-¡Oigan estoy bien!-Dijo la chica.

-Querida eso lo decidiré yo y solo yo-Dijo la doctora.

La gente comenzaba a murmurar sobre la situación.

-Oh pobre chica espero y esos bastardos no le hayan hecho un daño irreparable.-Decía un anciano.

-Es bueno ver que volvieron con vida, pero que habrá pasado allá afuera, no nos dicen mucho.-Decía una mujer pelo castaño y unos 30 años.

-Si tiene alguna herida la doctora Marta sabrá que hacer.-Decía un hombre joven de bigote.

-¡Candace no creerás!-Dijo Stacy.

-¡Muérdete la lengua Stacy, no pudieron haberle arruinado la vida así!- Le replico Candace.

Mientras tanto con Michel.

-Michel acompáñanos.-Pidió el sheriff a Michel.

-¡Y danos esto por favor!

Michel entrego su espada al hombre y procedió a seguirlo a la comisaria.

-Sabía que Michel lo lograría, es un hueso duro de roer.-Decía un chico rubio.

-Finalmente nos libramos de esos tres malditos.-Decía otro muchacho de cabello negro.

-De donde habrá sacado Michel esa espada.-Preguntaba un niño.

-Estoy seguro que ahora que desperté el poder de tu espada sabrás darle un buen uso, no me decepciones muchacho.-Pensaba Tragedia.

Dentro de la comisaria.

Muchacho cámbiate o atraparas un resfriado-Dijo el hombre cuando les trajeron ropa seca.

-Bien muchacho, el pueblo esta nuevamente bajo nuestro control.-

-¿Y será un buen control?-Dijo el chico.

-Descuida no vengo con ánimos de venganza o algo así, la comunidad ya sufrió bastante.-Le respondió.

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿qué harás tu?-Dijo calmo el hombre ley.

En el hospital.

-Chica trajeron ropa limpia para ti.-Dijo marta a Jenny cuando le paso las prendas para que se cambiara.

-¡Gracias!-respondió la chica.

-Mas allá de los golpes, las quemaduras de cuerda y el trago tan amargo, no te paso nada.-Dijo calma la mujer.

-Descuide su interés era matarme-Le respondió la chica.

-¿Y cuáles son ahora tus planes? ¿O debería decir sus planes?- Le pregunto la mujer a la chica.

Con el Sheriff.

-Así que te marchas muchacho-Dijo calmo el hombre.

-Creo que es lo mejor, hay muchos recuerdos aquí, algunos muy amargos, si continuo aquí nunca podre avanzar.-Le respondió Michel.

-Si quiero darle a Jonás el futuro que se merece, no será aquí.-Dijo Michel.

-Te entiendo, sabes siempre supe que tu lugar no era aquí.-Le dijo Arthur

-Como decía tu madre "serás ahora una hoja al viento"-

-¡Gracias señor!-Dijo el chico.

-Bueno sé que nunca te hare cambiar de opinión.-Le dijo el hombre

-Así que solo te daré una última ayuda.-

-¡Si no lo encontraron aun estarán aquí!-Dijo el hombre mientras revisaba su escritorio rápidamente.

-¡Bien aquí están!-Dijo orgulloso al sacar un maletín.

-Esto te debe ser útil.-Dijo cuando saco un par de armas.

-¡Esto es una arma o un cañón!-Dijo al ver las armas que le ofrecía.

Una especie de escuadra modificada parecía tener el cañón y la cartuchera más grande, pero la siente ligera como si casi no pesara.

-¡Esta es la misericordia!-Dijo calmo el hombre ley

-Un viejo juguete de mis años de caza recompensas.

-¡Y a su lado la piedad!-Dijo señalando en rifle modificado tenía dos cañones y un sistema de recarga similar al de un wínchester.

-Se que te serán muy útiles a donde sea que te dirijas-Le dijo Arthur a Michel.

-¡Señor!-Dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Son todas tuyas.-Le dijo el hombre

-Tienen municiones como para un mes.-

-¡Además un último obsequio de despedida!-Dijo y le pidió que lo siguiera

En el hospital.

-¿Así que el chico y tu se marchan?-Dijo Marta a Jenny.

-¡Que le hace pensar algo así!-Pregunto Jenny.

-Cariño los escuche en la camioneta cuando veníamos de regreso.-Dijo la mujer.

Ella se encontraba completamente apenada, mas casi quería que la hubieran ahorcado cuando Candace entro de improviso.

-¿Cuando tú? ¿Cómo tu?–Empezó a decir la peli naranja incluyendo algunas frases sin sentido.

Junto a ella entro una más calmada Stacy.

-Ella estará bien.-Dijo calma recordando cuando ella conoció a su novio.

-¡Pero tendrás que darnos detalles!

-¡Dudo de que lo que paso cuente como una cita!-Dijo la chica llena de rubor.

De regreso con Michel y el Sheriff.

-¡Mira esto chico!-Dijo orgulloso el hombre al mostrarle Softail Convertible de Harley-Davidson.

-¡Wow!-Fue lo único que dijo al ver la maquina que le ofrecía su mentor y amigo.

-¿En serio puedo quedármela?-

-Tú le darás un mejor uso que yo-Le respondió su mentor

-Además así no viajaran tan apretados en ese vehículo.-

-¡Pero creo que eso no te molestaría!-Dijo uno de los alguaciles cuando llego con un grupo.

-¿Que cuentas Sam?-Pregunto el hombre.

-¿Nuestro amable pastor recibió a su comunidad?-

-No encontramos nada de ese pastor loco parece ¡que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra!-Dijo con sinceridad el hombre.

-Además solo tengo una mala noticia para Michel.-Dijo el hombre y saco los restos de una tapa de libro.-

-Lo siento chico pero todo parece apuntar a que ese hombre uso media biblioteca pública y los textos de tu madre como combustible para su chimenea.-

El toma azorado y dolido la tapa de ese libro donde solo se nota a medias, el dibujo de una rosa de castilla.

-Ese desdichado, como se atrevió a hacer tal cosa con el conocimiento, ¡usarlo como combustible!, esto no su puede quedar, usare el poder de mi "Biblioteca Portátil" para restaurar a su forma original todos los textos que ese pastor traidor quemo y empezare por el libro de la madre de ese chico, se ve que tiene un gran significado para él, supongo que será un regalo bien merecido para el muchacho.-Pensó Tragedia, observando atentamente aquellos eventos.

-Lo lamento chico.-Le dijo el hombre

-No vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada.-Respondió dolido

-Es mejor que vaya por Jonás.-

-¡También encontré esto!-Dijo el alguacil cuando le lanzo la funda de una espada recubierta con unos anillos de plata en los cuales se veían algunas gemas.

-¡La funda de zafiro!-Dijo impresionado el chico

-No logro desengarzar una sola joya.-Le respondió Sam

-¡Creo que es hora de regresarte esto!-Dijo Arthur al entregarle la espada

-Úsala para el bien, como decían tus ancestros que debía ser usada.-

Lentamente Michel une funda y espada con gran solemnidad.

-Es mejor que me prepare para partir-Dijo calmo el chico.

-Siempre serás bienvenido aquí y lo sabes-Dijo el hombre cuando Michel subió a la maquina y procedió a encenderla.

-Te acompañaremos hasta el hospital-Dijo el hombre

-Creo que lo mereces, ¡héroe!-

En ese momento en la zona del hospital las exploradoras se encontraban secando a Fang con ayuda de una secadora de pelo.

-¡Suerte que tu chihuahua tenía una secadora de pelo en su sombrero!-Dijo animosa Adyson.

Mientras las exploradoras secaban al can este hablaba con los agentes.

-¡Debiste pedir refuerzos!-Dijo Armor.

-¡No había tiempo Armor!-Le respondió.

-Era una cuestión de vida o muerte.-

-¡Siempre fue así contigo perro!-Dijo calmo el armadillo.

Finalmente los agentes se ponen frente a él.

El ornitorrinco se aclara la garganta y dice:

-Agente Fang por una actuación más allá de su deber como agente de la organización es mi deber y privilegio entregar esta "medalla" por su valor más allá del deber.-

Tal vez no era más que una placa de bronce con forma de estrella que el tenia en su sombrero pero la intención era la que contaba.

-¡Solo cumplía con mi deber!-Dijo el perro

-¡Es decir al menos, no eres una maceta con un retoño!-Dijo el chihuahua

-¡Nunca entenderé por que la agencia le dio una medalla a una maceta!-Dijo el ornitorrinco

-¡Bravo!-Estallaron los vítores de los niños quienes habían visto esa improvisada ceremonia de premiación.

Ajenos a esto estaban los jóvenes.

-Por lo que veo pronto viajaremos con otra patética forma de vida.-Dijo Vanesa

–No es verdad.-

-Salvo a uno de nosotros y a demostrado ser muy fuerte.-Le respondió candace.

-Será útil para el viaje.-

-¿Qué? ¿Celosa?—dijo divertida Stacy.

-¡Si lo estoy!-Respondió seca Vanesa.

-Todos parecen encontrar a alguien especial.-Dijo señalando con la mirada como Phineas e Isabella estaban juntos aplaudiendo a Fang.

-¡Y yo solo decepciones!-

-¡Solo dale tiempo al tiempo!-Completo Jenny

-¡Ya verás que el indicado aparece si le das la oportunidad!

-Si me lo dice la voz de la experiencia.-Le respondió.

-Le daré tiempo al tiempo.-Termino diciendo Vanessa.

Sin querer su vista se cruzo con la de Ferb y simplemente le guiño un ojo.

-¡Solo espero que él decida esperarme!-Dijo aparentemente para sí.

Para el joven británico todo se volvió fuegos artificiales en su mente lo que no pasa desapercibido por su hermano.

-¿Oye Ferb que te pasa?-Pregunto algo intrigado Phineas.

-Solo me pregunto ¿por qué el tiempo parece correr a veces muy lentamente?-Le respondió.

-De que te preocupas hermano.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Disfruta del tiempo, ya que pasa más rápido de lo que piensas!

Finalmente se escucho el motor de una motocicleta.

-Lamento hacerlos esperar.-Dijo cuando finalmente descendió de su nueva motocicleta.

-¿Nuevo juguete?-Preguntaron los varones adolescentes al unísono.

-¡Un regalo de mi amigo el sheriff!-Respondió Michel.

-¿Hermano que piensas hacer ahora?-Dijo un poco cohibido Jonás.

-Aun pienso que el lugar a donde van es un buen lugar para que tu crezcas-Dijo el chico sin rodeos haciendo que Jonás se sintiera un poco nervioso.

-Y para que yo comience desde cero.-Completo Michel.

-¡Hablas en serio!-Dijo alegre Jonás.

-¡Nunca hable más en serio hermanito!-Dijo alegre el chico

-¿Que dices? ¡Como equipo!-

-¡Si, si, si!-Dijo alegre el chico antes de abrazarlo con gran fuerza.

-Si todo está decidido.-Dijo Michel

-Vamos por nuestras cosas, las provisiones y vámonos a nuestro nuevo hogar.-

Mientras tanto el Viajero Tragedia atento a estos nuevos eventos pensaba para sí mismo:

-Así que ya es tiempo de dejar este pueblo, ahora este grupo de humanos ha conseguido dos miembros valiosos, espero y puedan mantener su unión pues eso los hará fuertes contra las adversidades que están por venir, pues todavía les queda "un largo camino por recorrer en esta vida"-

De vuelta con los chicos.

Michel sube a su vehículo mientras extiende la mano a Jenny.

-¡Nos vamos!-Dijo el joven.

Los jóvenes suben a su vehículo mientras Michel da un último vistazo a su amigo el sheriff.

-¡Buena suerte señor!-Dijo el chico y acelero para emparejar a sus compañeros.-

-Y dime Arthur.-Dijo Marta cuando vio la escena.

-¿Puedo decir? ¡Y vivieron felices para siempre!-

-¡Marta querida eso, solo ellos y nadie más que ellos lo deciden!-Dijo Arthur en respuesta.

-En eso tiene razón ese humano, hay muchos peligros por delante, pero después de ver todo lo que son capaces confío en que podrán afrontar los peligros que les esperan.-

-Pero antes de seguirlos, en su viaje, hay un par de cosas que debo hacer en este pueblo.-Termino diciendo Tragedia y se tele transportó a otra parte del pueblo.

Así empezaron su camino por los caminos de ese pueblo, pronto llegaron a lo que quedaba de su granja

-Bienvenidos a lo que queda de mi hogar-Dijo Michel a sus compañeros

-Lo que no esté atornillado al piso y les sea útil, pueden llevárselo.-

-¡Sabes que nunca haríamos eso!-Le dice Jenny.

-Gracias-Es lo único que Michel responde

-Síganme por aquí están las provisiones.-Dijo Jonás a los chicos del grupo cuando los guio al sótano.

Mientras los agentes animales abrían una escotilla y entraban a la guarida de Armor y Fang

-¡Guarida compartida!-Dijo Perry

-Falta de presupuesto.-Respondió Fang

-¡Ese siempre fue su pretexto!-Respondió Armor

Dentro de ese lugar se respira un aire nostálgico pese a que está completamente arruinado, aún se siente una calidez de hogar.

Aun de las paredes colgaban retratos familiares.

-¿Jugabas beisbol?-Pregunto Jeremy al ver una fotografía de él, vestido de beisbolista.

-Quince imparables en la última temporada, estaba en mi mejor forma.-Dijo al tomar la pose de un bateador.

Vanesa noto una nota sobre la mesa de centro y la lee en voz alta.

-Estimado señor Reyes se le informa que ha sido aceptado, en nuestra institución académica en el área de química orgánica, responda lo antes posible para tramitar una beca completa.-

-¡Fuiste aceptado en la universidad estatal, con beca completa!-Dijo sorprendida Vanessa.

-¡Vaya a mí solo me darían media beca, por recomendación de mi padre!—dijo Jeremy

-De no haber sido por la plaga blanca, tal vez.-Dijo algo nostálgico

-No debo pensar en eso, el hubiera no existe.-

-Debo concentrarme en mí ahora y no en lo que pudo haber sido.-

En sótano.

-¡Creo que se les adelantaron chicos!-Dijo Buford al ver el desorden en el sótano.-

-¿Eso crees mi querido bravucón?-Dijo Jonás cuando toco un panel oculto en la pared.-

-¡Nosotros somos más listos que ellos!-Dijo cuando una pared falsa cedió y mostro las provisiones.

-¿Esos son caramelos?-Dijo Adyson al ver varias cajas de dulces.

-Sí, ¡si lo son!-Dijo Jonás.

Mas el sonido de un vehículo los sorprende a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 13.<strong>

**Hasta pronto y que el Señor les ilumine y les proteja a ustedes y a sus seres queridos.**

**"Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad, su humilde servidor soldado dragon"**


	14. Asuntos pendientes en Black Water

**Capítulo 14. Asuntos pendientes en Black Water.**

**Esta historia ha sido hecha en un trabajo en equipo por el soldado dragon y yo el Alquimistaarcano77, espero lo disfruten. **

**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad y una idea original de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **

**Todo lo relacionado con los seres conocidos como Sombras, los que se dedican a la profesión de Viajeros, etc. Y todo lo relacionado con su mundo el planeta Magishaterra, es una idea original mía. **

**Comentario del soldado dragon:****Queridos lectores gracias por su paciencia para con nosotros, espero que su paciencia sea remunerada con nuestro humilde trabajo, sin mas los dejo con mi compañero.**

**Al igual que mi socio y amigo agradezco su paciencia y esperamos que les guste lo que hemos hecho, este capítulo será el punto de partida de Black Water y con ello el grupo de Phineas y Ferb seguira adelante en su viaje por encontrarse con sus familias, pero tengan por seguro que en el camino se encontraran con nuevos peligros y retos. **

* * *

><p>-¿Que es lo que pasara?-Se dijo a si mismo Michel.<p>

-¿No esperas visitas hoy o si!?-Pregunto inquieta Candace.

-¿Que está pasando haya arriba?-Dijo Fang cuando escucho el arribo de un vehículo.

-¡No creerás que tengamos alguna visita indeseada!-Dijo Armor.

-¡Existe una posibilidad!-Dijo Perry.

**En el sótano.**

-¿Creen que tengamos problemas?-Dijo Gretchen.

Lo sabremos en un momento dijo Jonás cuando mostro un aparente tubo roto de la pared que era en realidad un primitivo pero útil periscopio.

En la superficie una camioneta había arribado en ella algunos miembros de la "Resistencia de Cazadores".

-¡Si los vehículos aun están aquí el aun debe estar aquí!-Dijo un joven de facciones orientales.

-Es lo más seguro.-Le segundo un joven de piel negra.

-¿Creen que logremos convencerlo?-Dijo dudoso un chico de lentes.

-¡Cuando escuche nuestra propuesta solo dirá donde firmo!-Dijo muy animado uno de ellos.

-¡Pero primero como convencemos a este animal de no comernos vivos!-Dijo uno de ellos cuando vio a Fang salir de la nada.

-¡Son del grupo cazadores!-Dijo Michel cuando los vio de reojo.

-Y Fang ya les dio su bienvenida.-

-Son los chicos de la resistencia-Dijo Jonás al ver a los jóvenes

-Me pregunto que querrán.-

-¡Oye mich!-Puedes salir.-

-Tu perro quiere comernos en el almuerzo.-

Así los adolecentes salieron al encuentro.

-Jenn, puedes llamar a Fang por favor-Pidió Michel.

-¡Ok Mich!-Dijo Jenny y silbo.

-¡Ya se llaman con diminutivos!-Dijo Stacy en voz baja a Candace quien se limito a dar una sonrisa tonta.

El can procedió a obedecer y se coloco a un lado de Jenny.

-Sabe señorita le agradeceríamos si nos enseñara a hacer eso.-Dijo el chico de lentes.

-¡Si llevamos años intentando domar a ese animal y usted lo logra en un solo día!-dijo un chico de piel oscura.

-¡Intentaron tenerle un poco de paciencia!-Dijo mientras le acariciaba a Fang

-Era todo lo que el necesitaba.-

-Bien no venimos a ese asunto.-Dijo tranquilo el chico.

-Veníamos a hablar un poco con Michel.-

Mientras tanto en otra parte con el Viajero Tragedia.

-¡Saludos viajero!-Dijo una voz detrás de Tragedia.

-¡Pero quien eres tú y que es lo que quieres!-Dijo Tragedia desafiante y poniéndose en guardia.

-¡No te sorprendas tanto Viajero, se ha hablado mucho de ti, desde tu llegada!-respondió el Vengador

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a un Sombra-Dijo reflexionando.

-Creo que el último de tu especie que ha pasado por estas mis tierras fue durante la época que los humanos llamaron la conquista del oeste.-

-Seguía a un grupo de los llamados pioneros-Dijo el Vengador.

-Como tú sigues a esos humanos.-

-Crees acaso que es una simple coincidencia tu llegada a mis tierras-Dijo el espectro.

-Yo te traje aquí.-

Tragedia estaba sorprendido ante esta revelación. Y el Vengador de Black Water continúo con su relato.

-Escuche los gritos de los oprimidos.-Dijo el espectro y llame a la mayor desgracia contra ellos, nunca pensé que atraería a un ser de la raza Sombra.

-Así pues con esa cizaña destruida, las semillas nobles germinaran en la tierra limpia.-Dijo el Vengador al ver hacia el pueblo.-

-Así que como puedo pagar este servicio que me has prestado noble Sombra.-Dijo el espectro.

-¿Oro, plata?-Hace aparecer enormes rocas de ese material.

-¿Metales raros que han caído del cielo?-Aparecen varios aerolitos.

-¿Valiosas gemas?-Hace aparecer un grupo de piedras preciosas.

-Lindos obsequios, sí que lo son pero, estoy interesado en algo más valioso, conocimiento y sabiduría.-Dijo Tragedia al Vengador.

-Olvidaba que ustedes valoran más eso que cualquier cosa en este universo.-Le respondió el vengador.-

Así aparecen enormes rocas con extraños símbolos.

-Lo que yo sé y he visto aquí, está grabado para la eternidad, lo mío es tuyo Viajero.-Dijo el Vengador.-

-Desde ahora tu leyenda y todo cuanto ha pasado en estas tierras formara parte del conocimiento de la Biblioteca Arcana y de esa forma tu historia sera conocida a través del cosmos.-Decía Tragedia triunfante mientras recolectaba todo ese valioso saber en su Biblioteca Portátil.

Cuando hubo terminado su labor, Tragedia le agradeció su contribución al universo y se preparo para marcharse. Pero el Vengador le indico que se detuviera pues tenía algo más que decirle.

-Una última advertencia Viajero de mundos.-Dijo el Vengador.

-La sombra del odio seguirá por mucho tiempo a uno de esos humanos, un segundo de descuido y los perderás.-

Estas palabras preocuparon algo a Tragedia y dijo.

-No dejaré que eso pase, he aprendido y ganado mucho con estos hijos de Adán y de Eva, confío en que sabrán manejar las cosas, pero aún así no dejare de lado tu advertencia y estaré cuidando de ellos, gracias por todo y hasta pronto Vengador.-Y se teletransporto a otro lugar.

El Vengador puso una cara de confianza y asintió.

De regreso con los humanos.

-Y que dices viejo.-dijo Jake el chico de lentes.

-Podrías tener incluso tu propia casa.-

La propuesta era más que tentadora, un puesto muy alto en el nuevo comando de cazadores, un nombramiento como capitán de la guardia ocho, incluso su propio apartamento.

Descubrieron que el nuevo grupo de casas recién construido ya estaba terminado y ahora estaba deshabitado, el nuevo consejo les permitiría usarla de base, cada líder tenía derecho a una casa propia incluso la invitación era extendida a Jenny.

-Chicos muy amables.-Dijo Michael a sus compañeros.

-Pero saben que mi respuesta es no.-

-¡Deberías pensarlo un poco Michael!-Dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-No hay nada que pensar.-Le respondió.

-¿Y qué hay de usted señorita?-Pregunto otro de ellos esperanzado a que ella convenciera a su compañero

-¡Lo siento pero mi familia me espera!-Respondió la chica con toda sinceridad.

-Ya oyeron a la dama.-Dijo Michael.

-Además siempre quise saber que había más allá de las montañas de Tall Thress.

Dijo mientras señalaba las montañas que rodeaban su comunidad.

Uno de los jóvenes solo negó con categoría

-Oye sabes al igual que nosotros que lo único que hay tras esas montañas es un enorme semidesierto. –Le replico.

–Y ni siquiera sabemos que tan lejos este la siguiente comunidad con vida.

-¡Tal vez sea el momento de averiguarlo!-Le respondió.

-Bien al menos puedes llevarte esto.-Dijo uno de ellos al arrojarle una caja de madera.

Cuando Michael la abrió vio que estaba llena de monedas de plata.

-A donde sea que se haya ido ese loco Pastor, si no se llevo eso no lo necesitaba.-Le dijo uno de los suyos.

-¡Y menos combustible si no se llevo su auto!-Dijo otro cuando le lanzo una lata de gasolina.

-Un minuto desapareció y no se llevo su vehículo.-Dijo incrédulo Jonás.

-¿Quieres oír algo inquietante niño?-Dijo el chico de raza negra.

-Cuando llegamos a su casa todo estaba en orden y limpio como era su costumbre, había comida en la estufa para calentarse cuando el regresara.

Tenía toda la intención de volver chico.

-¡Otra historia digna de las crónicas extrañas de Black Water!-Dijo Michael.

-¿Pasan cosas extrañas por aquí muy seguido?-Pregunta Stacy.

-Ni se lo imagina señorita.-Dijo uno de ellos.

-Hemos tenido más de un avistamiento de ovnis, así como una temporada anual de círculos de cultivos*

-¡Tenemos más de 38 leyendas de fantasmas¡-Dijo otro.

-Y no menos de 15 sitios supuestamente embrujados.-Dijo otro de ellos.

-Pero después de lo de hoy muchos dudan de eso ahora.-

-Incluso tenemos una supuesta colonia de pie grande en nuestras montañas–Dijo uno más.

–Además de que el perro infernal combatió contra un chupacabras* *

-¡Y lo mato!

-Insisto que solo era un coyote roñoso.-Dijo Michel.

-¿Y porque tanto interés del gobierno en llevarse ese cadáver?-Dijo otro.

-¡Creo que es el momento de que nos vayamos!—dijo Michel.

-Se está haciendo de noche y por ningún motivo quiero saber si los caminantes realmente existen.-

-¿Que son los caminantes?-Pregunto Adyson.

-Es lo que te pasa cuando te enfrentas al Vengador-Respondió Jonás.

-Nunca descansas caminas por los caminos de Black Water para siempre.-

-En lo personal no quiero saber si en verdad hay esqueletos caminantes en este lugar.-Termino Jonás.

Mientras tanto el Viajero de mundos Tragedia había estado vigilando de nuevo al grupo y escuchando sus comentarios.

-Vaya historia, pues yo espero que al menos esos desgraciados descansen en paz y sean juzgados por sus crímenes en el otro plano, ya sería demasiado malo para ellos ser una clase de no muertos.-

Los miembros del grupo rebelde acompañaron a los sobrevivientes y a sus nuevos compañeros hasta una de las carreteras que salía fuera de su condado, desde hay solo se veía lo que los rebeldes decían: Un enorme y frió semidesierto.

-¿Están seguros?-Dijo un chico de rasgos asiáticos.

-No pero no tenemos muchas más opciones.-Dijo Ferb mientras veía el mapa en una pantalla de su vehículo.

-Oye Mich.-Dijo uno de sus compañeros.

–Última oportunidad tu y Jonás den media vuelta y vengan con nosotros, escuche que hoy hacen asado de ternera con champiñones.-

-¡Aprovechen!—respondió él

-¡Habrá dos raciones mas esta noche!-

-¡Cazadores!-Grito levantando un puño en alto.

-¡Siempre unidos!-Respondieron ante esa acción.

Así el grupo y sus nuevos integrantes aceleraron hasta perderse en el atardecer

-¡Regresemos antes de que oscurezca más!-Dijo uno de los lideres.

–No quiero de verdad saber, que mas leyendas son verdad en este pueblo.

**Con lo sobrevivientes. **

-Sabes esa era una oferta muy generosa.–Le dijo Jenny a su nuevo acompañante.

-¿Por qué no la aceptaste?-

-Aquí solo soy uno más de ellos.-Respondió Michel.

-Y para muchos otros, solo soy un simple matón.-

-En otro lugar puedo ser algo más que eso.-Respondió.

-Ser un pez mas en un estanque, ó ¡atreverse a ver el mar!-

-¡La decisión era más que obvia!-Dijo mientras veía a su pueblo desaparecer en su retrovisor-

-¡Buenas noches Black Water y buena suerte!-Dijo Michel mientras veía el camino delante de él decidido a forjarse un mejor mañana para él y sus amigos.

**Esa misma noche **

El campamento se encontraba tranquilo Fang se cercioraba de que todos se encontraran durmiendo.

El nota como Jonás duerme muy tranquilo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Solo lo cubre un poco y sale de la tienda de campaña a donde Michel lo espera

-¿Todos completos?-Pregunto a su compañero.

El can asiente.

-Veamos cómo están las chicas y luego vamos a la fogata.-

Fang entro tranquilo a la carpa donde pernoctaban las chicas hasta que noto que Jenny no estaba en su cama.

Rápidamente el salió para informar a Michel.

-¿Como que no está?-Pregunto intrigado y nervioso.

– ¿Donde se metió?

Para su sorpresa Jenny se encontraba frente a la fogata hojeando un libro.

-¿Oye que haces aquí? ¡A estas horas leyendo un libro!-Pregunto intrigado Michel.

-¡Disculpa!-Dijo un poco apenada.

-Pero algo me despertó, vi una sombra cerca de tu motocicleta y pensé que eras tú.-

**Mientras tanto en un árbol cercano al campamento de los chicos.**

Tragedia vigilaba de cerca al grupo y dijo en sus pensamientos:

-Espero y les guste el regalo que les deje, en especial a ti muchacha con un gran amor por la naturaleza es seguro que le sabrás dar un buen uso.-

-Es lamentable que ese Pastor traidor no haya comprendido su valor y lo haya querido quemar, por fortuna mi Biblioteca Portátil pudo restaurar el libro y su valioso contenido y de paso copiarlo para que forme parte del conocimiento de la Biblioteca Arcana.-

-Ah sin duda serías una buena alumna de Eco Pacha, líder del Cuarto Clan, el de la Magia de la Naturaleza.-Termino reflexionando Tragedia.

**De regreso con Jenny y Michel.**

-De repente vi algo en el maletero de tu moto y lo abrí

-¡Y hay estaba este hermoso libro!-Dijo mientras se lo mostraba.

-Las ilustraciones son exquisitas.-

-¡Libro! ¿Cual libro?-Dijo incrédulo.

-¡Este libro!-Dijo mientras le mostraba el libro que leía.

-¡Imposible!-Dijo Michel impactado.

-Ese libro estaba destruido.-

-¿Pero quien destruirá este libro?-Dijo incrédula la chica.

-Alguien que no conoce su justo valor–Le respondió el chico.

-Nunca escuche de esta autora.–Dijo mientras señalaba el nombre del autor.

-Su autora, era mi madre.-Le respondió el chico.

-Paso años estudiando y perfeccionando su conocimiento de Herbolaria, lo usaba para ayudar a humanos y a animales por igual, era veterinaria.

-¿Crees que si me hubiera conocido le hubiera agradado?-Pregunto la chica

-¡Eres única y un poco estrafalaria, mi madre te hubiera adorado!-Le respondió el chico con toda sinceridad.

-¿Y crees que yo le agrade a tus padres?-Pregunto Michel.

-Cuando lleguen a conocerte bien, te adoraran.-Le respondió la chica.

-Oye.-Dijo un poco tímida la chica.

-Te sonara un poco infantil pero podrías cantar esa bonita melodía otra vez.-

"Aunque dormido sueñe y crea que la maldad vencerá, asi el miedo hoy me muestre el infierno ven ilumíname despiertita en mi corazón la verdad por siempre brillara".

"Y el valor renacerá la ocarina sonara eternamente".

En la mente de Michael:

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento completo y feliz.-

-Sinceramente espero y puedan seguir con su amor adelante, y nada se interponga y no solo con ellos sino con los otros chicos ellos también merecen ser felices, más no debo olvidar las palabras del Vengador del pueblo de Black Water.-Dijo con algo de pesadumbre el Viajero Tragedia.

Luego Tragedia busca entre su mochila y saca una especie de fotografía, en ella se ve junto a su hermano gemelo Comedia y su hermana menor Melodía.

-Cuando termine este viaje, tendré mucho que contarles a mis hermanos.-Dice alegre.

Luego ve otra foto y en ella se encuentra una Sombra femenina de mascara azulada y pelo con coletas.

-Ah mi querida Coral Celeste a ti también espero verte pronto, la última vez que nos vimos y pase a tu hogar a despedirme antes de este viaje, ambos pudimos sentir una conexión diferente y en nuestros corazones que podíamos ser algo más que amigos desde aquellos días en nuestra lejana infancia.-Dijo con tono ensoñador.

-Es una fortuna que el tiempo de este mundo y Magishaterra sean tan distintos, ya que incluso si pasan algunos años, cuando vuelvan serán unas pocas horas en mi planeta jejejeje.-Termino diciendo alegre Tragedia.

**Mientras tanto en Black Water.**

Ya es de noche en el pueblo Black Water aquellos que jóvenes que estuvieron al lado de los invasores ahora se encuentran en reclusión en la institución correctiva juvenil de Black Water.

Mientras pasan revista de los reos algunos comentan acerca de los sucesos de ese día y sobre todo Michel y su nuevo viaje.

-De que nos preocupamos es simplemente uno de los mejores tiradores de esta comarca.-Dijo uno de ellos

-Y en este momento debe estar disfrutando de las mieles del heroísmo.-Otro respondió.

-Dicen que esas chicas son tremendas.-Agrego un tercero.

El ala de mujeres era la menos poblada, pocas chicas habían cometido un crimen leve o apoyado a los invasores entre ellas Shannon, era la única que tenía una celda solitaria, nadie quería compartirla con ella, habían escuchado de su adicción y sabían que algunas veces los adictos al ritalin alucinaban y podían ser agresivos e incluso matar a otras personas.

-¿Pueden creer con quien se fue Michael?-Dijo una de las vigías.

-Seguro le dio Toluacheé***-Le secundo otra de ellas.

-¡Si domo al perro de Lucifer, como no creer que hechizaría a Michael!-Secundo una chica morena.

-¡Le doy un mes antes de que le diga, cariño estoy embarazada!-

-Dijo una aparentemente fuera de sí.

-¡Y ya lo dije!-

Sin más se dirige a donde se encuentra Shannon, ella está en una de las celdas de confinamiento solitario.

Hay ella observa un momento y puede ver como ella mira una fotografía parecía perdida en un profundo recuerdo.

-¡Oye tu!-Dijo la chica sacándola de su pensar.

-¿No me digas que aun no superas eso?-

-Quieres de una buena vez madurar-Le dijo en severo reproche.

-¡Si alguien hizo algo mal en ese momento fuiste tú genio!-

-¡Seguramente ahora debe estar en brazos de esa desfachatada!-Dijo en reproche.

-¡Y si pudiéramos culpar a alguien de eso sería a ti!-Respondió la vigia.

-¡Como siempre echas todo a perder! ¡Fuera luces súper genio!-Dijo ella antes de retirarse.

Las luces se apagaron en toda las celdas pronto las penumbras y el silencio lo fueron todo.

Entonces Shannon comenzó a hablar sola, ya fuera por los efectos del Ritalin o por algo más, pero sus palabras no auguraban nada bueno.

-No me importa tu maldición ni lo que digas.-

-Ellos no tienen derecho a ser felices.-

-Este cuento de hadas no tendrá final feliz, yo lo prohíbo, lo niego ellos no pueden ser felices.-

Continuara…

**Datos interesantes proporcionados por mi socio y amigo soldado dragon:  
><strong>

***El registro más antiguo de un círculo en un cultivo se encuentra en Inglaterra, en un folleto publicado el 22 de agosto de 1678, con el nombre de «The Mowing-Devil» ('el diablo cosechador'), que muestra a un demonio cortando un gran círculo en el cultivo. El agricultor que dio testimonio para el artículo publicado aseguró haber visto al mismo Diablo segando el trigo, antes de pagar cierto salario que su segador exigía por su trabajo.  
><strong>

**El fenómeno actual comenzó en el año, cuando aparecieron los primeros círculos en Winchester (Reino Unido), y los medios hicieron eco de la noticia.**

**Estos primeros círculos eran simples, de apenas 9 o 10 metros de diámetro, pero con el paso de los años se volvieron más complejos y numerosos. Ya en los años ochenta el fenómeno se trasladó a otros países como Alemania, Nueva Zelanda, etc.**

****El término chupacabras es el nombre de un críptido legendario contemporáneo, que se describe como un ser que atacaría a animales de diferentes especies en zonas ganaderas o rurales. El mito tuvo su origen en la isla de Puerto Rico. Se cuenta que existe en México, América Central y América del Sur, en países como Costa Rica, México, Bolivia, Perú, Ecuador, Argentina, Brasil, Puerto Rico, Honduras, Nicaragua, Colombia, Guatemala, El Salvador, Panamá, Chile, Uruguay, Venezuela, Paraguay y en algunas zonas del sur de Estados Unidos.**

*****Los toloaches son un grupo de la familia de las solanáceas que responden al nombre científico de Daturas, y sus variedades, Inoxia, Metel, Estramonio, Ferox. Otro grupo de plantas parientes cercanos de los toloaches son los floripondios o brugamisa arbórea, que también comparten receta en los diversos registros sobre magia en México. Son plantas bien evolucionadas, que prosperan en gran parte del continente americano y europeo, han servido de materia prima para los mitos y leyendas a lo largo del tiempo. Las Daturas son plantas delirogenas (no confundir con alucinógenos) que poseen altos niveles de escopolamina y atropina en sus tejidos, los alcaloides tropanicos como la escopoloamina tienen una acción anticolinérgica en el organismo que en altas cantidades puede resultar en un síndrome atropinico y en ocasiones provocar la muerte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta pronto y que el Señor les ilumine y les proteja a ustedes y a sus seres queridos. <strong>

**"Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragon".  
><strong>


End file.
